Winter Roses
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: Generations ago, Mother Nature attempts to hide her only child with mortal families to protect her from the boogeyman. Hundreds of years later Pitch stole Father Time's watch reversing the Guardians ages. Mother Nature wants Her child to stay out of the cross fire, but Jack Frost may have influenced her in the wrong way. Does mother really know best? (Jack frostXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**;welcome to my first Rise of the Guardians fanfiction! I just want to start off saying Im sorry for the lame first chapter. they'll get better as I go. I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OC's; **

Hi I'm Daughter Nature. You've probably heard of my mom, Mother Nature. Creative names, right? Any who, I've been around for a pretty long time.

But I guess the real story starts from when I was born:

Long time ago deep into the earths core, Mother Nature worked. Creating the four seasons winter, summer, spring, and fall. She also controlled the weather such as the wind and Storms. She's been doing her job for generations.

As much as she loved her work, Mother Nature grew lonely. Desiring company, she used her great power to create a child from a single flower she grew in the earths core.

A beautiful baby girl was born from the plant. Mother Nature rejoiced and took the child to the surface of the planet to show her to the Man in the moon and Father Time.

They celebrated the child's birth unknowing of the dark force looming over them.

The boogeyman. Don't giggle at his name, this guys is nasty business. Able to manipulate dreams into blood curling nightmares, the boogeyman had his own enjoyment with the child's creation in plans of kidnapping and using the child's power to his own gain.

He launched an attack on the spirits in attempt to steal the child. With the combined forces of Mother Nature, The man in the moon and Father Time, they where able to vanquish the attack and send the boogeyman back into hiding.

Even with the boogeyman hidden away, Mother Nature did not ease. She knew as long as the giver of nightmares was alive, he'd never stop hunting the innocent child.

Instead of hiding her in the earths core, Mother Nature went to a mortal family in the dead of night and pleaded they take on her daughter as they're own.

As generations went past, Mother Nature continued to hide her daughter in families, then taking her back when the time had come for a new hiding place.

That, was a _long_ time ago.

**-540 years later-**

It was past midnight in the small town of Burgess. Very few people where out due to the ice cold weather and to the late time. But a mysterious woman was alive and moving through the streets.

The few people who where out did not mind the mysterious woman looking force flying through the streets strait for the home of a childless couple.

The husband and wife laid fast asleep on the couch the tv still playing the movie they had attempted to finish. The cold seemed to suddenly spread through out the room.

The man blinked awake and yawned. He stood up and stretched before turning off the tv. They could finish the movie another night.

A deep mist appeared from no where filling the room. This time his wife woke up. "Why is it so cold in here?" She yawned. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

He went to the window and tried redoing the latch so the cold would be shut out. the moment it he unlocked it, the windows burst open and wind blew him backwards on to his backside.

A hooded figure appeared from no where standing in front of the man, a bundled blanket in her hands.

_"you have been chosen as the protectors of Daughter Nature."_ The figure echoed in a loud voice. She placed the bundle in the mans arms then stepped back to the window.

"_Please, protect my Maeve. Raise her as your own. Please, do not fail me."_

With that, the figure disappeared through the window, shutting it as she went.

The couple remained as they where, frozen in horror. The man finally unfroze himself and looked at the bundle that had been trusted into his arms.

A small baby no older a a few days, a week at the most, was fast asleep. She stirred a little in the mans arms.

The wife had finally unstuck herself from the couch and was kneeling next to her husband. "What-what are we going to do?" She asked. "We can't just throw her onto the street."

"We won't." He said showing her the infant. "We'll take care of her... Whoever... whatever that woman was, she sounded desperate... Like this was life or death."

"_Please, protect my Maeve. Raise her as your own. Please, do not fail me." _She had begged.

"Maeve." The man whispered. "We have to protect Maeve."

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	2. Chapter 2

**;figured I should post this chapter due to the lack of detail in chapter one. Sorry about that. Word of warning this chapter is really long. As always I don't own the guardains just the plot and any OC's;**

Typical snow day. There's nothing Jack loved more. Well, except snowball fights.

The winter spirit flew down onto a tree branch over looking two groups of kids playing in the snow. "_Time for a little fun..."_ Jack thought as he jumped to the ground.

Grabbing a handful of snow, he compacted it into a perfect round shape. Before choosing a victim, he blew on the ball of ice, causing it to glow light blue.

Jack scanned through the groups of kids looking for his first target. A boy no older than 15 was playing around with the kids. He looked strangely familiar but jack couldn't put where he had seen someone like him.

The boy had bright brown eyes and hair that swept to one side. He was extremely tall. towering over the others, He was currently building a snowman with two of the little boys of the large group.

Winding up the pitch, Jack threw the snowball across the park. the ball of ice hit the fifteen year old square in the back of the head sending him straight into the snowman.

The whole structure crumbled on top of him. The kids squealed and looked around for the thrower.

The boy resurfaced, gasping from the sudden cold. He blinked as little blue lights seemed to glow from his eyes. His face burst into a smile and he started laughing.

"Alright." He called to the groups of kids while he made a snowball. "Who threw that?" "Well it wasn't the Easter bunny, I'll tell you that." Jack joked flying over.

The kids all looked at each other murmuring asking yet again who had thrown the snowball. Before anyone could answer the boy threw a snowball at some of the kids. They squealed and followed pursuit.

Jack picked up more snowballs and chucked them at the kids. "Free for all!" He yelled as he threw more and more snowballs.

The kids squealed and laughed as they ran around the park, throwing and ducking from snowballs as they went.

The kids all fell to the ground exhausted but laughing. The 15 year old sighed and sat down on the cold ground. "I forgot how much fun a good snowball fight can be." He sighed.

"Lewis! Lewis!" A little brown haired girl ran up from the woods to the 15 year old her bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

One kid aimed a snowball at her but the boy, who's name must've been Lewis, called them off. "Not at my little sister guys she's only six." He told them. He turned to his little sister. "What's up Amelia?" He asked. "I lost my first tooth!" She said jumping up and down, holding the tooth out so he could see. "I tripped and It fell out!"

"That's great, Amelia." Lewis said ruffling her hair. "Do you think the tooth fairy will come?" Amelia asked sitting in the snow next to him. Lewis raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Uh...yeah Melia... I'm-uh- I'm sure she will." He said unbelievingly.

"Gee, someone's a believer." Jack smirked flying up onto a tree branch. "Maybe I should-" "jeeze, Lewis, you don't have to be a party-pooper."

Jack looked in the direction Amelia had came to see a teenage girl walking up.

She had dark, wavy chocolate brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands of her side bangs dyed bright shades of blue, green, and yellow. She had Two pairs of ice skates thrown over her shoulder and her cheeks where flushed from the cold. What Jack found most memorizing was her eyes.

They didn't stay one color. They where constantly swirling brown, blue and green. Not only that, but they changed hues of colors as well. One moment she'd have sea green, ocean blue, and hazel brown, next she'd have moss green, sky blue and chocolate brown.

She crossed her arms and scowled at Lewis. Obviously they had arguments like this often. "Oh chill, Maeve." Lewis said standing up and wiping snow off his pants. "You get so worked up over fairy tails."

"Maeve..." Jack murmured not taking his eyes off the girl. That was a unique name. It fit perfectly for such a unique girl.

Maeve rolled her multicolored eyes. "It doesn't hurt to keep an open mind." She said. "And it doesn't hurt to come ice skating with your siblings." "I'll go with you later." Lewis said waving off the matter.

"The pond is scratched up and It almost started cracking." Maeve said shaking her head. "Trust me we're not going ice skating for a while."

"Why not? What's with a few cracks?" Lewis asked making a snowball. "More than you'd think." Jack muttered remembering how he had fallen under cracked ice trying to save his little sister. This Maeve girl had her mind in the right place.

"Lewis people drown if they fall under cracked ice." Maeve said crossing her arms. "Even your not that stupid." "Well, you can run Amelia home then. We're having a snow ball fight." Lewis said turning to the kids. "She doesn't have a good arm anyway." He "whispered" loudly.

"Is that so, eh?" Jack thought grabbing another snow ball. Maybe another hit to the head is all this kid needs. He was just about to throw it at Lewis when someone beat him to it.

The 15 year old got struck on the back of the head with such force, he fell over face-first into a pile of snow.

Jack looked wide-eyed at him then laughed. Obviously Maeve had agreed with Jack.

She was standing where she had been but this time with one hand on her hip, the other tossing a snowball up and down in the air.

"You see kids," Maeve said walking over. "The reason why Lewis doesn't want me to play is because he's never actually been able to beat me."

The kids laughed and pointed at Lewis going "Oooo!". Lewis scrambled out of the snow and shook his head so snow scattered everywhere. "I can too." He said rubbing the back of his head angrily. "Then prove it." Maeve said raising an eyebrow.

"You're on." He grinned, grabbing handfuls of snow. Maeve smiled and followed pursuit.

The two teenagers launched a full out snowball fight between the two of them. Kids watched from a distance, cheering for whoever they wanted to win.

The 15 year old stepped sideways as a snowball flew past him. "Ha!" He yelled looking triumphantly at Maeve. Just as he did so, she threw a snowball and it hit him strait in the face. The force sent him flat on his back. "Ha." She smirked right back.

"Impressive." Jack mused leaning against his staff. "But I could do better."

The kids all laughed and started to make their own snowballs and throwing them at Lewis. "Agh!" The 15 year old laughed trying to block his face. Amelia giggled as she dropped a chunk of snow on top of Lewis's head. She ran away giggling as Lewis tried to grab her.

"Can't handle the blizzard stay out of the cold, baby brother." Maeve joked wagging a finger at him. Lewis sat up and shook his head. "Your only two years older than me." He said. "Yeah, but you'll always be my baby brother, no matter how old you get." Maeve replied.

A group of parents walked up from the shopping center that was next to the park and called for their kids to come home for dinner. The kids all moaned but obeyed as they waved goodbye to the trio and ran to their parents.

"It's getting late." Maeve said picking up the pairs of skates. "We should be heading home too." At that, the siblings headed to their own home.

Lewis walked ahead of his sisters, still embarrassed from being defeated by his older sister and that he was freezing from being pelted with snowball. Amelia was holding on to Maeve's hand while keeping a tight hold on her lost tooth with the other.

"Maeve?" Amelia asked. "Is the tooth fairy real?" Maeve smiled and kneeled down to her younger sisters level. "Of course she is." She replied. Amelia didn't look convinced. "But Lewis acted like she wasn't-" "that's because she never left Lewis anymore than 25 cents per tooth." Maeve said.

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows. "The tooth fairy can leave you more than 25 cents?" She asked. Maeve smiled. "Of course! She could leave you 25 cents, a quarter, 50 cents, even a dollar if you've been extra good."

Amelia's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?" She asked jumping up and down. "Of course!" Maeve replied chuckling. She looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper. "But don't tell Lewis that I told you ok? He gets a little rough around the edges when you mention it."

Amelia giggled. "I won't." She squealed jumping up and down. "Promise?" Maeve asked. "Cross my heart and hope to... Hope to..." The six year old furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out the rest of her promise.

Maeve laughed and ruffled her younger sisters hair. "That's good enough for me. Come on, lets go inside, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your noes."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Amelia asked trailing behind Maeve, hopping inside each of her older sisters foot prints. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time a child had asked an older sibling or parent who he was. Almost always the answer was: "no one, its just an expression."

Maeve smiled and jumped to a nearby tree branch and hung from it. "He's the winter sprit!" She replied chuckling.

Jack almost fell out of the tree. She knows he... Does she believe in him?

"He flies around the world creating snows days." She continued letting go of the tree branch and landing on the ground.

Jack stared at Maeve with the same amazement as Amelia. "Does Jack know the tooth fairy?" She asked instantly. "And Santa? And the Easter Bunny?" Maeve laughed. "I don't see why not." She replied.

"Does he help Santa deliver presents?" Amelia continued as they walked up to their house. "Or the Easter bunny hide eggs? Or the tooth fairy collect teeth? What does he look like?" Maeve furrowed her eyebrows at the last question. What would Jack Frost look like?

"You know Melia... I really don't know. I've never seen him." She finally answered.

They finally reached home just as the sun started to set. A tall man who looked almost exactly like Lewis was waiting along with a short, light brown haired woman with bright blue eyes who was holding a tray with glasses of hot chocolate.

Lewis was already there downing his cup while sitting on the steps of the porch. "Thanks for waiting for us Lewis." Maeve called while Amelia ran up to their parents.

"Daddy! Daddy! I lost a tooth!" She squealed as he picked her up. "Really?" He said smiling. "Let's see it!" Amelia held out one of her front teeth proudly and showed her missing-toothed grin.

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner. The tooth fairy will come get it tonight." He said setting her down. Amelia nodded and ran inside. Maeve grabbed her glass and headed inside as well. "Thanks, mom." She called over her shoulder.

"Oh Maeve!" Her mother called. "I have the night shift as the hospital! I need you to put Amelia to bed for me tonight" "Yeah mom no problem!" Maeve called back.

Lewis stood up and placed his empty mug back onto the tray. "Thanks, mom." He said heading inside.

"Guess the tooth fairy is coming tonight." The father said opening the door. "Jamie, you don't really believe in the tooth fairy, do you?" The woman asked walking inside.

"Jamie?" Jack muttered. He hasn't seen Jamie since he was 17. Now he's married with 3 kids. That certainly explained why Maeve knew so much about Him and the other guardians. Jack wondered if Jamie could still see him.

"Course not, Victoria." Jamie said following his wife inside. "They're just fairy tales." Jack sighed. Of course he didn't remember him...then again Jack wasn't expecting it. Everybody grows up sometime.

;**please don't hate me for making Jamie claim he's a nonbeliever ;_; I dont like it either. Thanks for reading please review!;**


	3. Chapter 3

**;since I have try outs all next week I decided it'd be best if I updated now. Sorry for the short chapter. They'll get longer I promise. As always I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OC's; **

Later that night, after the sun had gone down completely making the chilly day feel freezing cold, Jack flew up to one of the windows of The Bennett home. Maeve was currently being lead up the stairs by Amelia. They walked into one of the bedrooms that had a sign on the door the read in rather loopy, girly hand writing: "Amelia's room".

Jack flew to the back of the house and looked through the window that showed the six year olds room. It sure matched the sign on the door. Lots of stuffed animals and bright shades of pink, yellow, and violet filled every square inch of room space.

Amelia quickly ran to her floral patterned bed and stuffed her tooth under her yellow pillow. Then scrambled under the violet covers and waited to be tucked in.

"Which story would you like me to read?" Maeve asked walking over to the large book shelf that hung on the wall. The six year olds face scrunched up in concentration. "Ummmm..." She said looking through the rows. "That one!"

Maeve moved to get the book. "No, wait!" Amelia cried. The 17 year old stopped with her hand hovering over cover. Maeve hovered her hands over the rows of books while Amelia would give her opinion.

"No...no...no... Yes! That one!" She squealed pointing at one of the books at the top of the shelf. Maeve smiled and pulled the book off the shelf.

The cover read **_"Mythical Legends"_** and had photos of the Tooth fairy, Santa, Cupid, the Groundhog, the Easter bunny and other old mythical creatures on it. As well as a small yellow-orangish creature and bright blue and white teenage boy.

"Maeve, who's that?" She asked pointing to the small yellow-orangish man. Maeve opened up the book and flipped to the page with the same man. the 17 year old read aloud:

_"The Sandman. He's known for sprinkling his magic sand into the eyes of sleeping children giving them sweet dreams and restful nights." _

"Thats so cool!" Amelia squealed as she jumped up and down. The enthusiastic six year old flipped the page.

Maeve spent the next hour reading through fairy tale creatures while Amelia sat next to her, gasping in awe or giggling with excitement. She had just finished reading about the Groundhog when Amelia flipped to the page to another unrecognizable fairy tale.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing at a tall, lanky white haired boy with what seemed to be wearing a blue cloak and carrying a large stick in his hand.

Maeve studied the boy then looked at the description. It was a lot smaller than the others so, She read the whole paragraph aloud:

_"Jack Frost. The spirt of winter and is said to be behind the cool kiss of air you feel on a winter day. According to legend, Jack can control the winter elements such as snow and ice, bending them to his will. It also states that he can fly and make a fantastic snowball." _

Amelia giggled. "You should have a snowball fight with Jack! Then you could say you beat Jack Frost!"

Outside the window, Jack stood, leaning against house sniggering. As if a regular teenage girl could beat him.

Maeve laughed and closed the book. "Well if I ever meet him, I'll challenge him, just for you." She said ruffling Amelia's hair. "Time for bed." Maeve added looking at the alarm clock. She placed the book back on the shelf before tucking Amelia in. "The tooth fairy wont come unless your asleep."

Amelia curled up against her pillow, hugging her stuffed teddy bear wearing a tutu close. "Can we go ice skating again tomorrow?" the six year old asked suddenly sitting back up.

Maeve sighed. She hated saying no to Amelia. That's practically the only reason she keeps strings of her hair dyed the permanent bright colors.

"If it ices over and snows more tomorrow then yes." Maeve finally answered. "Yay!" Amelia cheered jumping up and down. "Now go on to bed if you want the tooth fairy to come." Maeve said turning off the light. "night."

Amelia curled up under her covers again and snuggled up against her teddy bear. "Goodnight." She yawned.

Jack flew off the window ledge. If it was a snow day they wanted, it's a snow day they'll get.

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	4. Chapter 4

**;Ok so you guys are probably wondering: _what the hell didn't she already post chapters 4-6?_ Well i've been told the story seemed rushed and decided to replot and repost the first few chapters. and I- uh- accidentally erased chapter 4. so heres a quick repost and normal posting will start off on Mondays. As always I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OC's;**

Maeve couldn't believe their luck.

Amelia had came running into her bedroom at 5 the morning holding a coin worth a dollar squealing that it had snowed and they should go ice skating now.

Even though he didn't want to go, their parents had talked Lewis into joining the girls, saying they themselves where going shopping for the day.

The trio walked half a mile till they reached the frozen lake. It looked stable enough to Maeve, but she couldn't help but double check.

Carefully, she stepped down on the cold surface with one foot. Maeve then stepped on top with both feet. Keeping her balance she jumped up and down a few times.

"Well it's as stable as it'll get." She mused stepping back onto the thick layer of snow. "Come on Amelia, I'll help you put on your skates."

A few minutes later all 3 kids where on the ice. Amelia kept hobbling over and falling on her bottom. She cried out after the 4th time that this was to hard and her bottom hurt. Maeve and Lewis skated over, taking one hand each and slid the six year old around the ice fast.

Amelia squealed with joy as they released her hands, sending her flying across the ice. The six year old flew off the edge and landed on her stomach in the deep snow. she kicked her legs as she struggled to get up. Lewis skated over laughing and scooped her out of the snow.

Maeve stopped sort of them staying on the ice, laughing. "You alright, Melia?" She asked. Lewis sniggered and looked at his older sister. "Yeah she's-" his expression of humor turned to horror. "Maeve! Don't move!" He yelled.

Maeve looked at him confused and startled. she followed his gaze to her feet.

Hairline cracks had started to form right under Maeve and where growing larger by the second.

"Oh, god damn it..." Maeve cursed. She tried to widen her feet, but the smallest movement made the ice crack alarmingly fast.

"Maeve!" Amelia squealed. Tears started to roll down the six year olds cheeks as she tried to run to Maeve for comfort but Lewis stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Maeve said keeping her balance. "It's ok. It's ok." Amelia hiccuped in her brothers arms. "I'm going to be ok. None of us are going to fall in." Maeve continued to reassure her.

"Everything's going to be ok." The 17 year old said. "But I need you to go get help, ok?" Amelia nodded. "Ok." She said trying to stop crying.

Lewis and Amelia quickly took off their skates and slipped their boots back on. "Stay put! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Lewis called over his shoulder as he ran towards the town.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere!" Maeve called back sarcastically as she looked at her feet.

The cracks where getting larger. It was only a matter of time before she fell in.

Carefully as she could, Maeve attempted to shift her balance onto one foot. If she could do that, she could jump onto more stable ground.

Maeve did her best to turn her left foot sideways so the pressure would be even, then lifted her right foot off the ground.

If there was one thing Maeve hated herself for more than anything, it was being clumsy. Loosing her balance, Maeve hobbled over and fell over strait onto the broken ice.

Burning cold. That's the first thing Maeve felt. Then the panic of needing air followed. Instinctively, she kicked up with her legs trying to get to the edge of ice. Her limbs grew so stiff she couldn't feel them much less move them. Maeve opened her mouth to breath only for water to enter her lungs.

Slowly she sunk to the bottom. Maeve felt like she was back at home in bed it was so warm and peaceful. If this was death...it wasn't so bad...

Maeve's eyes slowly closed just as a white hand reached down and grabbed the front of her jacket.

There was a hard pounding on her chest before Maeve's eyes burst open and she gasped for breath. the 17 year old started to hack out coughing as water trickled down her face and mouth.

She looked around through frost covered eyelashes. No one was there standing over her. Just fresh snow falling down onto her frozen cheeks.

Maeve curled up in a ball, trying to conserve her body heat. It was warmer out in the air than in the lake, but it was still freezing.

"Maeve!" Jamie's voice yelled. "Maeve!" The 17 year old uncurled herself and yelled: "H-h-here!" In response. Jamie trudged over in the thick snow with two other men.

Jamie instantly went to Maeve's side while the others went to set up warning signs around the lake.

"Sweet heart, are you alright?" He asked taking off his coat and rapping it around Maeve. "Y-y-yeah. I-I'm f-f-fine." She replied through chattering teeth. Maeve forced herself to uncurl from her ball state and put the jacket on, thanking god for the heat.

"What happened?" Jamie asked."I saw the broken ice and I thought we where to late..."

Maeve stared at the lake. It was true, she had fallen in. There was a huge hole right were she had landed. "I-I-I f-fell i-in." She said simply.

"But how did you get out?" Jamie asked rapping his scarf around her as well. Maeve furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ground. How had she gotten out?

There was no way she could've gotten out by herself, that was for sure. And the white hand...

"S-someo-one p-p-pulled m-me o-out." She finally said. "I-I d-don't k-know w-w-who." Jamie looked around. "It's alright, we'll find out who later. Lets get you home." He said rapping his arm around her and leading her home.

Maeve looked over her shoulder back at the cracked lake. _"Who had saved me?"_ She wondered.

**;thanks for reading, please review.;**


	5. Chapter 5

**;woohoo first redone chapter is here! Sorry it's a day late. I spent all day yesterday doing projects for school (trust me I'd rather write fanfictions than school work). As always I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OC's. oh and all the book series mentioned aren't mine they belong to their rightful authors;**

"W-we r-really n-n-need t-to g-get a-a h-house c-close t-to t-the l-lake." Maeve stuttered under her breath as She and Jamie hurried their way home. Just as she said it, cold blades of wind seemed to smack her already pale-blueish skin.

"We're almost there, Pumpkin." Jamie said ruffling her hair. He wanted to get home just as badly as Maeve. Without his coat, the temperature seemed to have dropped 50 degrees.

Victoria was waiting on the porch when Maeve and Jamie finally reached home. She instantly jumped to her feet and ran to her oldest child.

"Oh my god! Maeve! Oh, honey, thank god!" She exclaimed bear-hugging her daughter.

Normally, Maeve would've patted her mom on the back and gently try to pull away from her death grip. But now, her mother gave off a warm radiant of heat, which, in her current condition, she would gladly take one.

"Come on, come on. We better get you two out of the cold." Victoria said waving them to go inside. "Maeve I already have a hot bath waiting for you in your bathroom, along with some pajamas."

"T-thanks, m-mom." Maeve said as she was welcomed in by a large blast of warm heat from the house. The 17 year old stiffly took off her father and her own coat before making her way upstairs and taking a long warm bath.

Afterwords, Maeve put on simple red, grey, and black plaid pajama pants, 2 pairs of socks, and a long sleeved black t-shirt that said one of her dad's favorite quote in swirly red lettering:

"If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales." -Albert Einstein

She walked back downstairs, only to be instantly death-hugged by Amelia the moment she reached the last step.

"Maeve!" She squealed through tears. "Dear god, Maeve!" Lewis exclaimed sliding off the barstool. "What happened? How'd you fall in?" Maeve sighed, embarrassed to admit she had lost her balance and fell over.

Luckily, Jamie came to her rescue. "Why don't we just let Maeve rest and get heated back up again. Then she can tell us." Maeve nodded with agreement and ruffled Amelia's hair.

Both of the siblings moaned but nodded. "Trust me I'll tell you guys everything." Maeve said

_"If you don't die laughing half way through first..._" She thought bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maeve sat in front of the fire place, drinking her 6th large cup of hot chocolate and rereading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the 15th time.

She hasn't left the fire place since Jamie brought her home yesterday afternoon, in that time span she had reread the entire Hunger Games, and Harry Potter series.

Victoria had to go to work at the hospital as usual, so Jamie was working in the kitchen while Lewis and Amelia kept taking turns giving her company and keeping her entertained.

The 17 year old sighed and closed the book as small tears rolled down her cheeks. 15 times and she still cries like a baby. "Good old, Jk Rowling." She mused placing the book aside and reaching for "The Lightning Thief."

Amelia came running up carrying an half an apple pie and the "**_Mythical Legends" _**book stuffed under her arm pit. She placed the pie down between them and held out the book to her sister.

"Will you read to me?" Amelia asked holding out the book with both hands.

"Of course." Maeve replied setting her own book down and taking "**_Mythical Legends" _**from Amelia. Percy Jackson could wait a couple of chapters.

The two sisters sat together rereading through the many fairy tales like they had the night before. "Its better this time though." Maeve joked as she flipped to the groundhog. "Cause we have pie."

Amelia giggled and turned the page, completely forgetting about the ground hog, and turned it to Jack Frost's page again.

Amelia's eyes grew wide as she started jumping up and down while pointing at Jack's picture. "Maeve! Maeve! Do you think it was Jack Frost who saved you?" She asked.

The 17 year old smirked a little and looked down at the photo. She was as likely to have been saved by Jack Frost as she was to meet him- and what where the odds of that?

"I don't know, Amelia. It's possible." She lied. The six year old didn't look convinced. "But you said you saw-" Maeve closed the book and sighed. "Amelia, I told you: I didn't see who saved me. All I saw was hand and that's it."

Amelia ate the rest of her pie quietly as Maeve read the rest of the fairy tales to her, still convinced of her Jack Frost theory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia woke up a few hours later curled up against Maeve's arm. The 17 year old was passed out as well, the "**_Mythical Legends_**" book open laying face down on her stomach.

The six year old yawned and sat up wearily as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. She had a sweet dream about her, Lewis, and Maeve ice skating.

Jamie must've came and checked up on the girls cause the lights had been turned off and the girls had blankets she didn't remember falling asleep with.

Amelia started shaking at the cold breeze coming from the open crack in the window across the room. She'd thought her daddy would close it.

Amelia wiggled off the couch carefully so she didn't wake Maeve and closed the window.

Just as she locked the window shut, frost grew onto the panel in front of her. The six year old watched in awe as the floral ice covered the entire window.

With her pointer finger, Amelia drew a snowflake into the ice on the window. she made a simple 10 stemmed snowflake with small stems branching off. Right above hers, another far more detailed snowflake was being drawn by a white hand with a blue sleeve.

Amelia looked up in awe and excitement before running outside the front door.

A boy about Maeve's age was hanging upside down from the porch roof with a hood covering his head. The six year old couldn't really make out his face due to the lack of lighting.

"Where'd she go...?" He muttered looking in the window.

"Jack Frost!" Amelia squealed jumping up and down. The boy whipped around and almost fell off the roof. "Woah!" He laughed catching his balance. "There you are." Jack unhooked his legs and landed on his feet.

"You are real!" Amelia squealed. "Of course I am." Jack said smiling at Amelia's excitement. She acted a lot like Jamie did when he first saw him.

"What are doing here?" Amelia asked in awe. Jack smiled sheepishly. "I -uh- was checking on your sister." He answered pointing his staff at the window where Maeve was still fast asleep.

Amelia's eyes lit up as she remembered her Jack-frost-rescuing-Maeve-theory. "Did you save Maeve from the lake?" She asked.

Jack smiled as he placed his staff over her shoulder. "Yeah, I did. I got there a little after she fell in." He answered.

Amelia instantly ran to Jack and death hugged his waist. The winter spirit looked down at the 6 year old surprised before smiling and ruffling her brown hair.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She squealed releasing Jack and stepping back. "Just doing my job." He replied.

The lights turned on in the Entry hall, spilling light through the open door onto the porch. "Amelia?" Maeve's voice called. "Did you go outside?"

"I got to go." Jack said kneeling in of Amelia. "Will I see you again?" She asked. "You will, if you believe in me." He replied making a small snowflake from no where and waving it towards Amelia.

The snowflake burst into little blue lights in front of her eyes. Amelia blinked and he was gone.

"Amelia?" Maeve asked stepping out on the porch. "What are you doing? Do you want to get frostbite?" "No. I was talking to Jack Frost!" The six year old exclaimed as she ran inside.

Maeve looked out on the porch. There was no sign any other human or animal had been there. The 17 year old shook her head and walked inside. What was she thinking? "_Jack Frost isn't real." _She thought while closing and locking the front door. _"He's just a myth... Right?" _

**;give it a day or two, Maeve, then you'll get your answer XD. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!; **


	6. Chapter 6

**;my god this story has 10 follows and favorites with only 6 chapters! O.o where did you people come from? (As you tell normally I don't get this much publicity). Any who~ I don't own anything but the plot and OCs; **

"Ah, Winter. So deadly yet, so peaceful." Maeve mused under her breath as she and Amelia walked along the back ways of the town to get to the park so Amelia could hang out with her best friends.

Fresh fallen snow covered the earth leaving everything invisible underneath a thick layer of white. The only disturbance was the deep tracks in the snow from Maeve's boots.

Amelia hopped along behind Maeve, stepping each foot into each one of her older sister's foot prints while keeping a tight grip on her teddy bear.

"... And then Jack said he had to go and made a snowflake and blew it into my face and when I opened my eyes he was gone!" Amelia finished hopping into one of the deep foot prints with both feet.

"Jack who?" A equally girly voice asked. A small little girl, probably Amelia's age, with jet-black hair and eyes hobbled up in the snow. She was followed by a bunch of other little kids of the same age.

"Hi, Olivia." Amelia greeted. "Hi Sammy, Julie, Mark, Shelby, Hannah, Henry, Nick, and Caleb." They all chimed back in different greetings of hellos.

"_Jeeze, thats a lot of best friends..."_ Maeve thought looking at the little kids.

"Jack who?" Olivia asked again once they all died down. "Jack Frost." Amelia answered cheerfully. "Who else?"

The kids all looked at each other and shook their heads. A rather short blonde haired boy spoke up: "Amelia, Jack Frost isn't real." "How do you know, Nick?" Amelia shot back. "Have _you_ ever seen him?"

"Of course not. Because he isn't real." Nick replied. The other kids all nodded with agreement.

Amelia pouted angrily. "He is too! He saved Maeve from the lake! Didn't he Maeve?"

The 17 year old nodded. She didn't like lying to little kids, but she wasn't about to let them push her little sister around.

"Yeah. I saw him. He pulled me out of the lake." She lied through her two front teeth. "I even saw them talking on the porch last night."

Some kids looked at Maeve with pure awe, while others didn't look as convinced.

A little girl, Maeve thought her name was Hannah, spoke up: "can you call Jack to come play with us?" She asked. The other kids cheered in agreement. Maeve's eyes widened. How was she supposed to summon a fairy tale?

Snowballs suddenly came out of no where and hit each of the kids, except Amelia and Maeve, on the back of their heads. They suddenly started laughing out of no where and looked around trying to figure out who had thrown them.

More snowballs where thrown from no where as the little kids started to make their own snowballs and throw them at each other.

Maeve laughed as she got hit by several kids at once. The 17 year old made her own snowballs and lightly threw them at the kids, not wanting to hurt any of them.

Maeve hobbled forward as She got spiked on the back of the head hard by a snowball flying at top speed.

"Ow..." She muttered rubbing the back of her head. Maeve's multicolored eyes scanned the park looking for the thrower. There was no way one of the kids could throw a snowball that hard.

"Who threw that?" She muttered as the kids all ran towards the forest with the lake. "Come on let's go ice skating!" Caleb cheered along with others.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Maeve jogged after them. "Guys! Guys wait! The lake isn't safe to skate on!" She called to them.

"Guys!" Maeve yelled over them as she stepped between the kids and the lake. "I fell in two days ago! The ice isn't stable enough to support us!" They all moaned and started to complain that they where light enough to go on the ice and that she was only 17 and couldn't boss them around.

Maeve waved her hands dismissing their excuses. "Guys I almost drowned in this lake because the ice was to thin. I'm not risking any of you. Understand?" "Yes." They moaned together.

Maeve didn't mean to be so motherly and bossy, but she couldn't live with herself if one of these kids got hurt under her watch.

"How about we play hide and seek instead?" Maeve asked in a far more cheerful tone. The kids cheered in agreement. "Your it, Maeve!" Amelia squealed as she and the other kids ran away. "Don't go off to far!" The 17 year old called after them.

Jack landed on a tree branch above where Maeve was standing waiting for the kids to go hide. She walked a few steps towards the lake and hesitantly touched the cold surface with her foot, then instantly took it off.

"Want to go ice skating?" Jack asked flying off the branch. He made a winter wind strong enough to push Maeve onto the ice.

The 17 year old's multicolored eyes grew wide with horror as she slid further and further onto the frozen lake.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Jack said cheerfully as he used his staff to control the wind and guide Maeve safely across the ice.

After a while Maeve's horror started to disappear. She even started to laugh a little as she slid across the surface.

Jack released the winds hold Maeve and she skidded laughing onto the center of the lake.

The 17 year old laughed and stopped herself. She sighed and opened her eyes. She was dangerously close to the hole she had created two days ago. even though it was much smaller than when it was created, it was still alarmingly large.

The horrifying noise of cracking ice brought back the horror to Maeve as she realized she was stuck in the middle of the lake with thin ice cracking.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." She panicked trying to slide off the ice. "Hey, it's alright." Jack reassured her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "You won't fall in again."

Jack lowered the "G" end of his staff against the ice and made a fresh trail for Maeve to follow. "Don't worry I got you." He said giving her an encouraging smile she couldn't see.

Using the wind, Jack slowly helped Maeve across the ice to the edge. "Your doing great." He told her. "Almost there." Maeve wobbled a little and almost fell over. Jack laughed a little. "You're a clumsy girl, aren't you?" He teased.

Maeve finally reached the end of the ice and jumped back onto the snow. The 17 year old looked at the lake. Floral patterned ice made a perfect trail of where she a stumbled across the frozen pond. Where did that come from...?

"See what did I tell you?" Jack asked flying back onto the tree. "Safe and sound."

Maeve's eyes grew wide. Jack stopped in his tracks. Had she heard him?

"Oh crap!" She suddenly exclaimed out loud. "I forgot about the kids!" At that Maeve turned heel and ran into the woods yelling "ready or not, here I come!". Jack laughed as he followed her back to the game of hide and seek.

**;thanks a million for reading and please leave a review!;**


	7. Chapter 7

**;welcome to chapter 7! Sorry it's kinda long. anywho I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OC's;**

One thing you'll quickly about Maeve is that she loves her siblings to death, and would do anything for them.

But trudging out in the deep snow at 8 in the morning to find Amelia's teddy bear by the frozen lake she had almost drowned in was not how she wanted to spend her monday-Snow-day away from school.

Maeve rapped her coat tighter around herself as cold winter wind seemed to thrash at her like knifes. Why was winter so beautiful yet so painful?

The 17 year old finally reached the opening of the lake and looked around. All she saw was Snow, snow, ice, snow, boulders,snow and, you guessed it, snow.

Maeve walked to the group of the boulders that over looked the lake, while scanning for any sign of a teddy bear wearing a pink tutu of course.

She sighed and sat down. This was going to take a lot longer than she thought. Maeve had been hoping to spend the morning sleeping in or finishing those large portraits she's wanted to work on for so long. Nope. She'd get to spend it freezing her backside off in the freezing snow.

Suddenly, she wished she had brought her good camera. The view was so amazing from this spot. Instead she pulled out her cell phone and took a quick photo.

She studied the picture to make sure she had gotten a good picture of the lake view. She looked up again for any signs of pink and brown She might have missed for the millionth time. Nothing. Just a perfectly iced over lake.

_Perfectly iced over lake? _

Maeve stuffed her phone into her pocket and scrambled off the rock. She jogged to the side of the lake where the trees where closest to the center.

Even though she was several feet away, Maeve could see the center perfectly. The hole her body had made was completely gone. Not even a crack. _"How is that even possible?_" Maeve thought.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the slight crackling sound of freezing ice from right behind her.

She looked to the tree behind her to see floral ice patterns growing down the tree trunk, similar to what she had seen yesterday on the lake.

Maeve reached out and ran her hand over the cold surface. Ice couldn't form that fast naturally...

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ground, searching for some sort of explanation. There had to be some reason the same floral ice kept showing up over and over again.

As many times she thought it Maeve denied it, but the two words made it out of her mouth anyway.

"Jack Frost..." She muttered.

There was a sudden, silent sound of sweet humming coming from the trees.

Eyes growing wide, Maeve slowly lifted her head to look up above her where the noise came from.

Several feet up in the tree branches, a teenage boy, about Maeve's age, was sitting casually on the branch, humming an unfamiliar tune while twirling a large staff with a "G" curve at the end.

Even from the ground, Maeve could see he had silvery, snow white hair and pale skin. What she found odd was that he was barefoot and wearing nothing more the a blue hoodie and brown pants. He wasn't very far up, she could even see the ice details on his hoodie.

He looked strangely familiar... Almost like...

"Jack Frost." She repeated out loud stupidly.

The boy stopped humming and looked down at Maeve. "Yeah, thats my name." He said casually.

The boy must've noticed she was staring, cause he started to look around himself quizzically for something else Maeve might be staring at.

The boy stood up on the branch and looked down at Maeve with the same wide-eyed expression. Maeve raised her eyebrows, expecting him to say more. Instead, he stepped off the branch.

The 17 year old yelped and scrambled backwards as the boy fell down towards the earth. Or floated down was more like it. He gently floated down to the ground with his feet not even landing with a "thump".

Maeve stared at him in a mixture of horror and awe. He stared right back at her in the same awe with sudden excitement. "Can... Can you see me?" He asked taking a step closer.

Maeve stood with her jaw hanging and eyes wide in awe. All she could do was nod in reply.

The boy sudden burst into joyful laughter. "You can-? She can see me!" He laughed jumping up in the air.

"W-what?" Maeve asked finally finding her voice again. She cleared her throat and started over."what do you mean?" "You can see me!" He repeated in the same excitement. "You believe in me!"

Maeve felt less scared by the boys presence, but still completely unsure of what she actually believed in.

The boy, Jack Frost as he claimed to be, caught on to Maeve's insurance.

"Remember the white hand that pulled you out of the lake? And, and the ice trail that lead you off the cracked ice yesterday? And the snowballs that hit you and the kids from out of no where?" Jack asked. His bright blue eyes seemed to get wider and shine with excitement.

"That was you?" Maeve asked smiling in disbelief. "That was me!" Jack exclaimed.

Maeve laughed a little. So Amelia was right. Jack Frost was real. Maeve blinked stood where she was with her jaw hanging open a little.

Amelia had been right... Jack Frost is real...

"I-I-um- Thank you." Maeve said awkwardly snapping out of her shock. "Your welcome." He said flipping his staff so it rested on his shoulder.

Jack couldn't seem to get out of the excitement that Maeve could see him. Even after he had stopped jumping, he still showed the exact same amount of joy in the grin on his face.

"Don't people always see you?" She asked smiling a little as she raised an eyebrow at the sprit of winters joy. Jack shook his head. "No. People have to believe in me to see me. Works that way with all mythical creatures." He replied. "I never thought a 17 year old would believe in me."

Maeve blinked at him. "How did you know I'm 17?" She asked curiously. Jack smiled sheepishly and leaned against his staff. "Trust me, Maeve it's easier if you didn't know." He replied.

Maeve stared at him, her mouth moving soundlessly. So he knew her age and her name? "You have got to be... How do you know my name too?" She asked crossing her arms.

The winter spirit flushed a little and shrugged. "It's hard not to pick up someone's name when everyone keeps saying it." He said defensively. "Besides, I've just been keeping an eye on you for a while. If I hadn't you'd be... Well, lets just say its a good thing I saw Amelia and Lewis running out of the woods."

Maeve shook her head and brushed random strands of hair out of her eyes. Just how much did this guy know about her and her family?

"So," he asked changing the subject before Maeve could lecture him. "how about that snowball fight you promised you'd challenge me too?"

"What are you even- oh you mean when I-" Maeve stopped dead sentence when realization slapped her in the face. "wait, wait, wait. Where you watching Amelia and me the other night?"

Jack smiled sheepishly again. "I may have heard part of her bedtime story..." He admitted. "But what do you say? Best 2 out of 3?"

Maeve raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms stubbornly. She wasn't going to drop the subject that easy.

"Fine." Jack said putting his staff over his shoulder and raising his hands up in defeat while turning his back to her. "If you don't want to mess around that's fine by-"

Jack stumbled forward a little as a snowball hit him hard on the back of his head.

The winter spirit stood in shock before slowly reaching behind his head and wiping the snow out of his hair. He turned around to look at Maeve.

The 17 year old was leaning against the tree he had been in earlier, a challenging grin on her face.

"Did you throw that?" He asked playfully as he leaned his staff against the tree.

"What?" Maeve asked playing along with the sarcasm. "_Me_? Pffft... What would ever give you that idea?"

Jack reached down and took a large chunk of snow from the ground and compacted it into a snowball. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson on why I'm the king of snowball fights." He grinned evilly.

Maeve's eyes grew wide as she slowly scooted around the tree. "Oh, I -uh- think I just herd the -uh- the release bell..." She said before running to the forest.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Jack laughed as he picked up his staff and flew after her.

Maeve quickly sprinted to her favorite tree and climbed up to some of the lower branches. it was her favorite because the branches where thick enough at the bottom and she didn't have to worry about falling off and that it was easiest tree to climb.

Maeve ducked down so the main trunk could hide her from the view facing the lake.

"That tree won't protect you!" Jack's voice echoed below her. He flew around the trunk to where Maeve had been standing a few minutes ago. His evil grin vanished when he realize Maeve wasn't there.

He lowered his throwing arm and looked around confused. "Maeve?" He asked looking around the many trees.

The 17 year old noticed that below her feet where several piles of snow sitting on the branches with her foot prints from where she had climbed up. She smiled.

"Got ya." She chanted stomping her feet down on the branches. Jack looked up just as the snow plummeted down on top of him.

The 17 year old lost her balance on landing and almost fell out of the tree. She grabbed the branch above her a balanced herself as Jack resurfaced from Maeve's "snowball".

The winter spirit shook his head spreading snow everywhere. He looked up a Maeve half impressed, half surprised.

"Not bad." He admitted picking up his staff and standing up. "But not good enough."

Jack gripped his staff, lifted it up, then slammed the end on the ground. A large blast of freezing wind and snow shot from the impact, sending Maeve strait out of the tree.

The 17 year old hit ground and got all the breath knocked out of her. She gasped for air as a large pile of snow dropped on top of her.

Jack laughed as Maeve quickly unburied herself. He stopped when he saw she was struggling to catch her breath. He also noticed the bleeding gash across her cheek and instantly felt guilty. "Sorry." He said helping her up. "I didn't mean to go that far."

Maeve laughed and coughed a little. "Call it a tie -cough- and we're good." She said wiping some snow off her coat. Jack smiled a little. "A tie it is." He said shaking her hand.

The 17 year old jumped a little as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket from the text she had received from her dad. She had completely forgotten about everything else after Jack had introduced himself.

"Maeve come on back home now. I don't want you freezing again."

"I need to go home." Maeve moaned. She didn't want to go home. She'd prefer to stay out here and play around with Jack for the day instead of being stuck in her house.

"I'll fly you there." Jack said casually. Maeve blinked at him. "_Fly_?" Before she knew what was happening, Jack had grabbed her by the waist and they shot up into the air.

"J-Jack!" She yelped as she rapped her arms around the winter spirit's neck. He only laughed as they flew across the sky.

"Your probably wondering how I know where you live." he asked as they landed behind some trees right across from her house. The 17 year old laughed. "Honestly, after today? I'm just going with it." She admitted.

Maeve couldn't wait to get inside and tell Amelia she had met Jack Frost. Maybe they could sit by the fire and Maeve could read the **_"Mythical_** **_Legends_**" book while Amelia cuddled with her teddy bear...

"Oh god..." She suddenly moaned out loud. "I forgot about Amelia's bear." "What you mean this thing?" Jack asked pulling Amelia's damp, stuffed bear out of his hoodie pocket. "Found it when I chased after you. Figured Amelia would want it back."

"How did you-? Thank you!" Maeve exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged Jack. He stared at her slightly wide eyed before smiling patting her on the back.

The 17 year old backed away and took the bear from him. She felt suddenly chilly from hugging Jack. Then again, she felt cold when he had taken her flying but she thought it was just the cold wind.

"I -um- I'll see you later, I guess." Maeve said awkwardly, slightly embarrassed now about her reaction. Her good bye lead to another thought: Would Jack even bother coming back to the same town?

"Of course." He said as he levitated a few feet off the ground. "I'll see you later, Maeve." "Bye." She waved.

The 17 year old stood there for a while after Jack disappeared out of sight in the clouds hiding the sky. She had met Jack Frost. The spirit of winter, master of snowball fights.

Amelia was so going to give her a large helping of _"I told you so." _

**;thanks for reading and please leave review!;**


	8. Chapter 8

**;yay chapter 8 is here! As always I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OCs oh and I don't own any of the stories mentioned they belong to their rightful authrs;**

Maeve woke up the next morning on the couch with her copy of "The Mark of Athena" laying open on her stomach. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

_"Dear god that was an odd dream."_ She thought while removing her hands from her face. The 17 year old looked up at the ceiling and laughed. Jack Frost. Her imagination must be getting the best of her.

Setting her book mark at her place, Maeve set her book down and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She found two notes on the counter, one from her Mother and Amelia and the other from Lewis and her dad.

_"Maeve,_

_Schools cancelled because of the up coming storm. Your sister and I are heading to the new doll store with a bunch of friends for the day. see you tonight!_

_Love, mom and Amelia."_

_"Maeve- _

_The storm hasn't hit down town very bad so Lewis and I headed to the football game. See you tonight._

_-Lewis and Dad" _

Maeve grinned. The whole house to herself for the whole afternoon. Nothing sounds better than a quiet house to paint or read in.

The grumbling in her stomach reminded the 17 year old she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. "Right, food first, then back to more Jasper and Percabeth." She said heading to the refrigerator.

Maeve started by making a large pot of hot chocolate to last her the day. Then she placed a few pancakes and sausages into the microwave as she set the timer before closing the door. Maeve gasped when she saw her reflection.

She had a small gash on her right cheek. The very same place it had been when she fell out of the tree in her dream. It wasn't a dream... it did happen... Jack Frost...

They're was a loud repeated thumping outside on the back porch that made the 17 year old jump. What the heck could've fallen over that many times that it would make a rhythm?

Maeve walked outside onto the back porch to see Jack casually sitting on the porch railing swinging his legs while he banged the butt of his staff on the ground to match the beat of his humming.

"Um... Good morning." Maeve said leaning against the back door. Jack stopped humming and smiled at Maeve. "Morning." He greeted jumping to his feet. "Told you I'd come back."

Maeve smiled a little. "I didn't doubt you would." She replied stepping out into the cold morning air. "t_hat's a lie saying i thought you where a dream."_ She thought feeling a little guilty.

They stood awkwardly in silence for an few minutes. What would the spirit of winter want to do?

"Do you -uh- do you want to come in?" Maeve asked gesturing to the open back door. "I mean I'm probably just going to spend the day painting..." "You paint?" Jack asked leaning against his staff.

"Yeah." Maeve replied happy that she had finally said something interesting. "Come on I'll show you."

The Bennett home wasn't anything special in Maeve's opinion. Just a simple 2 floors, 4 bedrooms, a linked entry hall and living room, kitchen, an attic, and a basement.

The 17 year old lead Jack into the house up the stairs into her small art studio on the second floor right down the hall from the bedrooms.

Maeve suddenly remembered she had left food cooking in the kitchen. It'd probably be better if she didn't have to explain to her mom and dad why the house burned down. "I'm going to go get my breakfast, if that's alright with you." She asked. "Sure." Jack said leaning his staff against the wall.

"Thanks I'll be back up in a bit." At that Maeve left through the door and half jogged down the stairs.

It wasn't a very large room. probably the size of two small cars with a window that took up one of the walls. What took up most of the room was two rather old, large tables taking up one side each. On one table was dozens of bottles of paints and pallets as well as a giant box of brushes.

Jack looked around the walls to see they where painted on as if they where canvas. Every section of the wall was covered by large mural, each painted to tell they're own story.

One section had a small teenage Asian girl with long black hair pulled back into a fancy bun with ribbons. she was wearing a bright pink and yellow robes that made her stand out from the tall man and woman, who must've been her parents, and a boy and girl who must've been her older brother and sister.

The family was sitting in a beautiful guardian with all sorts of flowers, trees, with stone benches and structured red bridges that looked like older royal Chinese homes.

The colors seemed to melt away into a different painting. This one, however, had a tall buff girl with her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She was in old fashion military armor holding a sword and shield in one hand and a red flag in the other. Behind her where hundreds of men all dressed in similar armor but with less metals.

The atmosphere gave the viewer an idea that this was an army heading strait for battle. The girl was probably chanting some kind of war cry to rally them all up, because the men behind her showed the same enthusiasm as she did.

Another was a black teenage girl with curly black hair pulled back into a frizzy pony tail hidden under an old hat. What made her automatically pop out, other than the fact she was dead center of the painting, was that she was wearing torn up, older fashion boys clothes with boots and high socks unlike the other women in the background.

She was sitting with a small white boy, about 7 or 8, with bright ginger hair and a face full of freckles. They both looked dirty and pretty thin for their ages with thin out limbs and black smudges all over they're clothes.

They where huddled over a small fire enjoying some food, it looked like soup, from a bowl and what seemed to be an old funny story with four other men. One man was about 30 with dark brown hair and an odd birthmark the size of an apple on his right cheek. The other was about mid twenties and a lot smaller with bright blonde hair and bucked teeth.

Another reminded Jack of a military officer. he had grey hair fixed with buzz cut with a thick scar going across his face. He had to be at least 6'7 and was built to the brim with muscles.

The last guy was completely bald except for the large mustache. he was rather plum for a guy living on the street. He was the only one using the rusted silverware like a "prim and proper gentleman". They too had torn up and dirty clothes. Despite the gloomy, dark atmosphere, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The one right above the painting table was still unfinished but you could make out the picture just fine. It had a girl with long, curly, blonde hair wearing a brown dress with a white blouse underneath along with a white apron tied around her waist. She was dancing with a burnet boy in a brown vest. Thats all Jack could make out of him from the unfinished lines. The two teenagers where dancing in a beautiful green field with flowers of every color from violet to red. an unfinished forest took up most of the background.

He was interrupted Maeve came walking into the room carrying a small tray in her hands with a plate of pancakes and sausages and two mugs.

Jack helped Maeve clear a spot on her table of supplies so she could set the tray down.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked holding up a mug to him. "I didn't know if you wanted any and I'd felt rude if I didn't offer..." Jack never really drank or ate food. Being immortal he didn't have to and often he didn't bother. But it was a kind gesture, and he didn't want to make Maeve feel embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'd love some. Thanks." He said taking the warm drink from her. The spirit of winter looked down at the steaming liquid before taking a sip. An unnatural warmth spread through Jack the moment he swallowed.

He looked surprised down at the chocolate drink in his hand before taking another long drink from it. Maeve, who had been watching, laughed a little. "What have you never had hot chocolate before?" She asked taking a sip of her own drink.

"No." Jack admitted. "I don't usually eat and drink anything. But I really like it." He took another sip before asking: "So can I see some more of your paintings?"

Maeve flushed a little and lead Jack to a rather large canvas that was being held up by 3 canvas stands on the other large table. "This is what I just finished a few days ago." She said waving a hand at the paintings.

Jack almost dropped his drink.

It was a picture perfect painting of the outside view of the Pole, the main entrance to the Warren, and the entire Tooth Palace. each taking up one-third of a section on the canvas.

"It's nothing special really." Maeve said breaking his awe. "They're just places I've seen in my dreams. It's weird though, I can't remember any other dreams. Just these. Oh, and the portraits on the walls." Maeve blushed a little at her confession. She had never admitted to anyone about that.

"Jack?" She asked waving a hand in his face. "Um... Earth to Jack Frost."

Jack blinked. "What-? Oh! Sorry. Wow. That's really amazing." He said looking at the paintings more carefully. "Did you do all these by hand?"

Maeve blushed harder at his praise and nodded. "Yeah. Took me weeks to finish. I'm surprised I could remember them so vividly. Normally I don't have to good of a memory..."

Maeve wished she could duck tape her mouth shut so she'd stop rambling on about herself. She must look like an idiot to Jack.

Jack smiled as if he read her mind. "Do you have anymore?" He asked taking a sip of hot chocolate. Maeve nodded and lead Jack to more portraits she had made similar to the giant one.

_"I'm going to have a good talk with Sandy about this." _Jack thought.

**;I believe this is the last of the remade chapters (thank god). as always thank you for reading and please leave a review!;**


	9. Chapter 9

**;guess who awkwardly learned Jack is only 14? Guess who's going to keep pretending he's 18 for the sake of the story? Yup, yup I am. As always I own nothing just the plot and OC's;**

"Alright, alright!" Jack laughed jumping onto the table. "Draw me like... This!" He stuck out one arm holding his staff and puffed out his chest while scrunching up his face in concentration.

"So you want me to draw you like one of your French girls?" She asked chuckling while she scribbled down a rough pose of the Winter spirit.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He asked stepping off the table. Maeve only laughed harder. "Nothing." She sighed. "Inside joke."

They had been at this for 2 hours, just horsing around, Jack making several mini ice sculptures or telling stories in extreme detail for Maeve to draw. She probably filled up two sketchbooks by now.

Jack shrugged and walked to the window. "My turn." He said pressing his thumb against the cold glass. Frost grew from the point where his finger had touched the window into a miniature outline of Maeve.

Jack made the mini-Maeve pull off the glass into a small glowing blue figure. She jumped off Jack's hand and ran around the room with a trail of frost following her.

Maeve spun around on her stool and laughed as her mini-me ran and jumped around the room. "That's amazing!" She exclaimed setting down her sketch book. "You make me feel terrible about my window art." Maeve hopped off her stool and joined Jack at sitting in the window frame.

"It's nothing special." He said while mini-Maeve hopped on his shoulder. "Are you kidding? That's awesome! Beats my paintings any day." Maeve said.

Jack smiled. Floral patterned frost started to grow over glass. Maeve looked at them with awe and ran her pointer finger over the frozen glass.

"Do you make these patterns on purpose?" She asked drawing a rather detailed butterfly in the frost. "No. They just form that way." Jack said as he watched her.

Once Maeve finished drawing, Jack made the butterfly come to life, similar to how he had made mini-Maeve, and they watched it fly around the room.

"So... What would you like to do now?" Maeve asked as the butterfly burst into fresh falling snow above them. The winter spirit shrugged.

They sat in silence before Jack decided to spike up conversation.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked out of the blue. "Do what?" Maeve asked hugging her knees to her chest. "Dye your hair." He answered pointing to Maeve's 3 random blue green and yellow strands of hair popping out of her mass of chocolate brown.

She laughed and pushing her hair behind her ear. "Honestly? I don't even like having my hair dyed. My little sister, Amelia, did it. See her friend gave her a hair dying kit for Christmas last year. My mom wouldn't let Amelia dye her hair, so she talked me into letting her dye my hair."

The 17 year old laughed a little at the memory and shifted herself so her back was resting against the window.

"The box said it was washable, which was an obvious lie." She laughed. "The look on my mom's face was priceless when she realized it wouldn't wash out. She offered to take me to a salon to get them dyed over, but Amelia didn't want me to. She says they make me look "_pretty_"." She said using air quotes.

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was like Maeve was calling herself ugly. Why would she insult herself?

"Why do you keep them then?" Jack asked. "If you don't like them and can get rid of them?" Maeve shrugged. "Guess I just can't say no to my little sister." She replied.

They slipped into silence again. Maeve played with her hands before asking: "yesterday you said I could see you and you celebrated because I believed in you. Can't kids see you too?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Well, the past 40 years they could-" "wait, wait, wait." Maeve interrupted. "40 years? You look like your 18." Jack laughed. "40 years isn't that much saying I'm over 340 years old."

Maeve stared at him surprised trying to process what she had just been told. Over 340 years and still looked 18? What would the girls at her school give to have that power.

"As I was saying," Jack continued. "No one knew I existed. Meaning they didn't believe in me so one one could see, hear, or touch me."

"I'm...i'm sorry."Maeve muttered not really sure how to respond. "It's alright." He said looking out the window. "I got used to it after a while."

Maeve felt both sympathetic and upset for Jack. Going 300 years with no one knowing you existed, no one to hear you out or to comfort you. Just loneliness. She wondered how Jack was still sane.

Curiosity taking over Maeve asked: "how did people start seeing you? If no one knew you existed..." She trailed off realizing it must've been hard on Jack whenever he remembers not being seen.

The winter spirit's expression didn't change. He just nodded and answered: "40 years ago, when I became a guardian, protector of children by the way, we got into a battle for the protection of children. But they stopped believing. The last child on the planet who believed was the first to see me."

"Who was the kid? I mean what was their name?" Maeve asked. Jack smiled. "You probably know him. You actually see him everyday." He teased. Maeve elbowed him on the knee. "Quit teasing and tell me already!" She demanded half-laughing.

"Jamie Bennett." He said smiling. The 17 year old blinked at him as if making sure she had heard him correctly.

"my dad? _My_ dad was they first kid that ever saw you?" Maeve half laughed surprised. Jack nodded. "How is he by the way? I haven't seen him since he was 17."

Maeve took a moment to snap out of her surprise and answered: "He's good. He teaches at the elementary school. He also helps at my mom's hospitals day care part time." She told him. "Can he still, you know, see you?" She asked out of curiosity.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't think he can." He replied.

Maeve nodded and looked at the floor. She wondered what it would be like only existing for people who don't even believe in you.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	10. Chapter 10

**;decided to update early saying tomorrow i'll be to busy. This is kinda a filler chapter that I felt like was needed to show Maeve's interaction with other teenagers. (And to bring Brianna back). As always I don't own ROTG just the plot and OC's;**

"Oh don't be such a baby, Maeve!" Emily pestered her best friend while she drove the bright blue bug through the thick forest. "It'll be fun!"

The two girls where heading the their high school's Winter party. Maeve however hadn't been interested into going at all. She'd much rather stay home or go hang out with Jack like they had been for the past couple days instead. But, Emily was far to stubborn to let Maeve pass the party.

Unfortunately, Brianna, the head cheerleader whom Maeve hated more than anyone and was hosting the party, lived a good 15-20 minute drive out of town. That was one of the many contributing factors of why Maeve didn't want to go.

The 17 year old sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "Your a Junior! You need to get out and party more!" Emily continued. "I get it, Em." Maeve sighed rolling her eyes.

The 18 year old shrugged and pulled the car into one of the few spaces left open on the end of the large driveway.

It was a huge house surrounded by forest with at least 20 windows in the front, a front door the size of an elephant, and a driveway as long as the school parking lot.

Maeve and Emily slipped through the many closely parked cars as they made their way up the drive way and to the cheer captain's large, fancy home.

"How did I even get invited?" Maeve asked as she opened the large metal back gate allowing them to head into the backyard. "Brianna said we cheerleaders could bring a guest! So of course I invited you!" Emily said brushing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

Maeve sighed as they walked onto the large deck with most of the teenagers from their school where dancing or visiting with one another.

The deck was huge, probably the size of two or three minivans put together. The deck had hundreds of chairs set up, all of which was preoccupied by at least 2 teenagers. The party area looked over a large pond that was completely frozen over.

"Emily!" Brianna squealed from her seat surrounded by other cheerleaders and football players. The bright blonde haired, orange spray tanned cheerleader ushered them over to sit by her. "You go on ahead." Maeve muttered turning away.

"Come on, Maeve!" Emily said grabbing the 17 year old by the arm. "It'll be fun!"

"Hi, Emmy!" Brianna greeted the girls as they walked up. "Hi, Janey!" "Hi!" Emily greeted back cheerfully. "Its Maeve." Maeve muttered in reply slightly annoyed. Brianna and Maeve had known each other since fist grade. You'd think she Would bother to learn Maeve's name by now.

"Come on, sit." She said waving a hand at two open seats. The 17 year old took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst.

XXXXXX lazy time skip, yay!XXXXXXXXXXX

The party seemed to go on forever. Only half an hour went by and Maeve was already dying to go home. Since none of her other friends where invited, all she could do was sit quietly while the groups of teens chatted about random things.

Emily seemed to be enjoying herself, completely oblivious to how miserable Maeve was. The cheerleader tried to get Maeve more into the conversations but it always ended with her answering a few questions then going silent again.

Several guys where being complete idiots and running around on top of the frozen pond. They'd even take turns throwing each other across the surface.

Brianna and her right hand, Cheyenne would sit in their heated seats drinking hot chocolate why they'd choose random people to be tossed across the the frozen pond.

Soon enough, very small hairline cracks stared to form on the frozen surface. That made Maeve more uneasy than anything but nobody else seemed to care.

"Splashy, splashy, Janey!" Cheyenne and Brianna chanted over and over as two guys from the football team ran over to Maeve.

"No! No! Please no!" Maeve begged stepping away. She didn't want to go on the ice. She'd fall in again and Jack wasn't around to save her.

Completely ignoring her pleading, the football players grabbed Maeve by the shoulders a lifted her off the ground.

"No! Please stop!" She begged as they started to run for the pond. Maeve could hear Emily yelling: "Guys! Put her down now! Guys! Brianna do something!"

The jocks where about to toss Maeve when she horrifically screamed "_**STOP**_!"

They both looked at the 17 year old startled like they where just now noticing the terror she was expressing.

"Sorry." they muttered while they set Maeve down and she automatically backed away hold her arms, shaking.

The 17 year olds cheeks burned red as the who porch went quiet. She felt everyone's eyes turn onto her.

"What's the matter, Janey? Afraid of ice skating?" Brianna called breaking the silence and laughing from her seat. A few of the cheerleaders and jocks laughed along with her.

Maeve chewed the inside of her lip as tears started build up in her eyes. She turned heel and ran off the deck and out the large black metal gate while Emily called after her.

Forgetting about the fact she was miles out of town, the 17 year old sprinted down the driveway and into the forest across the street.

Maeve easily found her self a good, stable, tree and climbed up the branches. There she huddled up in a ball as tears fell down her cheeks.

How humiliating was that? Screaming in terror like they where throwing her into a pit of knifes. There was no way Brianna was going to let that go. Especially saying she had ran away from the party. And what was the point of hoping she'd forget? Then again it's not like it'd be any different from before...

"Maeve?" A familiar, worried voice asked.

The 17 year old didn't look up. she was far to upset to bother with anyone. Especially saying she was expecting to see Emily, the person who dragged her to this party.

"Maeve, are you alright?" The voice asked again.

Maeve paused her brooding thoughts for a second, then let her theory slip. The voice belonged to a male and he sounded like he was right in front of her. No one could possibly climb the tree with out her knowing.

She looked up from her crossed arms to see Jack Frost squatting on the same branch right in front of her. He looked upset, worried and slightly angry all at once.

"Yeah." She answered in a cracked voice while quickly wiping off her face. "I'm fine."

Jack sighed and gave her a sympathetic expression. Probably meaning he wouldn't make fun of her for crying.

"That was a cruel joke." He said angrily. "If you even could call it that." "Oh," Maeve muttered looking down at her arms while her cheeks turned bright red. "You saw that..."

"Personally, I think anybody would've reacted that way if they where in your position." The Winter spirit said sitting down. "I know I would've."

Maeve still didn't look convinced. She just rested her cheek on her arms and avoided making eye contact with him.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Jack said standing up and extending his hand out to her. Maeve nodded and took his hand.

Jack helped Maeve stand up before she rapped her arms around his neck and he took her by the waist. they both stepped off the branch before taking off into the sky.

Flying home took half as long as driving. Before they knew it, Jack and Maeve had landed in front of the lake where they first met.

Jack couldn't help but notice how shaky Maeve was. Of course she'd be cold from the winter wind and most likely from being around him, but she was shaking even worse when they landed right next to the lake. As if she thought he'd throw her in.

The winter spirit understood completely why Maeve would be afraid of frozen lakes. She had fallen in once and almost twice.

"Come on." He said placing his staff against the tree and jumping onto the ice. "I'm going to help you get over your fear." "W-what?" Maeve stuttered horrifically. "I-I don't-"

"Do you trust me?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

The 17 year old stood and stared at him. "Do you trust me?" He asked again. The winter spirit gave her the same encouraging smile he had given her the second time she had almost fallen in the lake.

Maeve stood where she was trying to make up her mind. She looked so unsure, Jack thought she might even run off and leave him.

Slowly, Maeve reached out and took his hand.

Jack grinned as she stepped out onto the ice. "You better not do pull any tricks." She warned him. "Would I trick you?" Jack asked taking her other hand in his. "I wouldn't doubt it." She responded.

Jack smirked a little. "Not this time." He said like he was reliving a memory. "We're going to have fun instead."

Jack started by skating backwards and trailing Maeve with him. "See?" He said as they spun around. "Perfectly safe."

Maeve gave a tiny smile as Jack spun her on the spot. "Do you dance?" He asked out of the blue as they spun in a circle. "No." Maeve admitted. "Well, now you will." Jack said pulling Maeve close.

"Oh, no I-I don't dance. Really, I don't even know how." She stuttered. "I'll teach you." He said simply. "On top of a frozen lake?" She demanded. "What a better time to practice?" He joked as he started the first few steps.

Dancing on a frozen lake was like dancing on banana peels. Maeve felt so clumsy it was embarrassing. But Jack didn't seem to care. He'd just laugh and spin her around or catch her and continue the dance like it was part of a routine.

The winter spirit slid by the tree and picked up his staff before rapping his arm around Maeve's waist again. The two teens spun in several circles before they shot up into the air several feet above the ice.

"Woah!" Maeve yelped pulling herself closer to the winter spirit. Jack laughed at her reaction. "Trust me." He said grinning. "I won't let anything happen to you."

They flew around in the air, doing flips and spins or landing back onto the ice and skidding around the surface for a few seconds before jumping back into the sky.

Maeve laughed as they jumped up high in the air and did a quick 360. They landed on the ice and Jack spun Maeve in a big circle with an extended arm before slowly rewinding her back.

Laughing, the two teens clung to each other for balance as they spun on the spot.

Maeve laughed as she gripped Jack's hoodie for balance as they slowly stopped. She looked up at Jack, just now realizing just how close they had gotten during they're dance.

He was holding her up by the waist while she held onto his shoulders. He was looking down at her with the same red-faced shock that she had.

"I...uh..." She mumbled stupidly.

They both jumped at the sudden ringing coming from Maeve's pocket. They awkwardly stepped away from each other before the 17 year old pulled out her cell phone to see it was her dad calling.

"Hey, dad." Maeve answered pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hey, kido. Emily called and said you ran off from the party. Are you alright?" Jamie replied sounding worried.

"Yeah, dad I'm fine, really. I got a friend to bring me home." Maeve said stuffing her free hand in her pocket. She hadn't noticed how numb they had become since she and Jack started dancing.

"Alright." Jamie said sounding more relaxed. "What time do you think you'll be home?" Maeve looked at Jack.

The winter spirit, who had heard the conversation, shrugged. "Better now than later." He whispered. "A few minutes." Maeve replied into the cell phone. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Love you." Jamie said. "Bye, dad. Love you too." At that, Maeve hung up and put her phone away.

"Guess I should take you home now." Jack said holding out his hand again.

Seconds later, Maeve and Jack where air born again, heading strait for the Bennett home.

The 17 year old looked back at the lake, still feeling the fun she had dancing with Jack Frost on the iced over lake.

Part of her wished she was still there.

**;so as I was told jack is 17 haha whoops. Those who where wondering where the hell I got 14 from: I read it on Tumblr And Since most of the facts on that site are true, I believed it. Goes to show not everything on the Internet is true. Haha thank you for reading and please leave a review down below!;**


	11. Chapter 11

**;so I'm stuck in school doing absolutely nothing and no inspiration for writing any other story sooo Im posting again. This is the last filler chapter then we're gonna get this story line going! As always I don't own ROTG just the plot and OC's;**

Maeve sat in boredom at her desk in math class while chewing on the end of her pencil.

Today was the last day of school before winter break and Maeve couldn't wait to get home and to get away from the pure horror known as high school.

Of course her math teacher thought it'd be a wonderful idea to give them a pop-quiz right before they left for break saying "they weren't out of the storm yet".

Maeve hardly tried on the quiz. Probably cause her brain was to far in the clouds to focus any longer than 2 minutes. And the fact her social life seemed more entertaining contributed a great deal.

It's been 2 days since she's seen Jack, which is odd saying he normally showed up practically everyday since they met 2 weeks ago. He had left saying he had work to do and would be back soon. She just wasn't sure when "soon" was.

The 17 year olds concentration completely snapped at a slight tapping on the window next to her. Maeve looked up from her paper to see Jack Frost himself sitting on the window ledge smiling at her.

_"Well, speak of the devil."_ She thought grinning. Maeve quickly looked around the room to make sure nobody else could see Jack. But, the wasn't really an need to. No one else seemed to have noticed the winter spirit. Probably because no one high school other than her would believe in Jack Frost.

Maeve smiled back at him in greeting. She tapped her worksheet with her pencil and frowned before getting back to work.

Jack looked at the clock on the wall through the window. Maeve still had 30 minutes till she was out of school. Maybe he could change that...

The spirit of winter swooped into the school's front doors just as the custodian opened it to sweep out some dirt.

Sneaking into the school was a piece of cake. probably because no one could see the winter spirit.

Jack flew into the attendance office where the thin faced secretary with strait grey pulled back into a tight bun and glasses was currently typing on her computer. She shivered as Jack casually walked around the office.

"So this is the back-up release bell, huh?" He asked looking at the medium sized black button that was on the secretary's desk next to the loud speaker.

Smirking, Jack hit the button with the "G" end of his staff. The loud ringing of the release bell rung through out the halls of the local high school.

The secretary jumped at the sudden ringing and looked at her watch. "But-but schools not supposed to get out for another 27 minutes!" She squeaked as students rushed out of the building before teachers could call them back.

Jack walked into the hallway as students cheered and laughed while they ran out of the building. "Your welcome!" He called waving a hand at them.

The Winter spirit took his time as he walked out of the school. He didn't have to worry about Students bumping or running into him. Because they didn't believe in him, they just harmlessly passed through him.

Once he was outside, Jack flew up to one of the many tree's branches in the front of the school and sat there while he waited for Maeve to come out.

The 17 year old was one of the last groups to leave the school as she stuffed a few worksheets and a rather large book into her backpack and zipped it up.

"Saved by the bell?" Jack asked flying down so they where looking face to face. Maeve laughed. "Yeah, thanks for that." She said walking down the school stairs. "But, I'd prefer it if you had gotten me out of French class instead."

"You speak French?" Jack asked floating along side her as she walked home. "Mais bien sûr! -but of course!-" She replied in French. "I've been taking it since freshman year."

"I can speak to the moon." Jack said flying on his back and crossing his legs over one another. "What?" Maeve asked walking down the street that lead to her house. "You know, the Man in the Moon?" Jack replied. "Oh yeah." She replied pushing her hair behind her ear as her cheeks turned pink.

The 17 year old and the winter spirit had just walked into the Bennett house as Victoria Bennett was rushing out.

"I got an emergency call at work." Maeve's mother said grabbing her coat and keys. "Your father and Lewis are heading to help your Aunt Sophie and her boyfriend move into their new apartment today and tomorrow. So you and Amelia have the house to yourselves."

"Alright, mom." Maeve called throwing her backpack onto the kitchen floor. "Good luck at work." She added just as the front door closed.

A few minutes later, Jamie came walking down stairs and put on his coat. "Come on, Lewis! We need to meet Your Aunt in 15 minutes! I checked you out of school so we would be on time and we're still running late." He called upstairs.

"Hi, honey." He said to Maeve while putting on his scarf. "Your home early." "School let us out early today. Weather said its supposed to snow." She said putting her coat away.

"Right, dad, I'm coming." Lewis said as he ran downstairs. Maeve held out his coat as Lewis went speeding by. he grabbed his gloves and put on his coat as he walked outside the front door. "We'll be home tomorrow night." Jamie said while heading out the door. "Bye. tell Aunt Sophie and Mr. Rada I said hi." Maeve called after them from the door way.

"Oh!" Jamie called. "Amelia is at Olivia's for the afternoon! Mrs. Hellings will bring her home!" "Right!" Maeve called back. "See you!"

She sighed and closed the front door with her foot. "Hectic house you have here." Jack's voice said.

The 17 year old looked above her head to see The spirit of winter stuck against the ceiling Spider-Man style.

"Why'd you hide?" She asked while kicking off her boots. "I thought people had to believe in you to see you."

"They do." Jack said flushing slightly while he jumped off the ceiling. "I just didn't know if your dad could see me or not."

Maeve raised an eyebrow then walked back into the kitchen. "So, you want to make cookies?" She asked getting the ingredients out. "You can tell me where you've been for the past 2 days while we work."

Jack smiled. "I've been -uh- busy." He replied setting his staff on the counter and helping Maeve. "With?" She asked measuring the ingredients.

"Stuff." Jack replied grinning. Maeve catapulted an egg yoke at the winter spirits face with a spoon and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Jack laughed as he wiped off his face. "Guess I can't convince you, huh?" He asked before answering. "the Boogeyman's minions attacked New York city. I've been on the look out for him. Well, I still am, but I figured I deserved a break."

"Wait, wait." Maeve half-laughed. "The _Boogeyman_?"

"Don't laugh." Jack said wagging a wooden spoon at Maeve. "He's bad business. He controls peoples nightmares, he's manipulating, and just plain evil. The last time anyone saw a sign of him was 40 years ago."

Maeve nodded but found it hard not to laugh. How bad could the Boogeyman be?

**;those who are wondering: Maeve will figure out she's daughter nature once she's more introduced to the mythical world. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	12. Chapter 12

**;can I start off by saying how ****_amazing_**** you all are? Over 35 reviews and 24 follows/favorites for this one story!? I know its not much but have a virtual hug and a pretty long chapter as my way of saying thanks for your lovely messages and support! Any who, I don't own ROTG, just the plot and any OC's;**

"Jack stop juggling the eggs I need those for the dough." Maeve half-laughed as the winter spirit walked across the counter juggling 5 eggs. "Alright, alright." He said jumping down. "Whoops!"

The eggs slipped out of his hands mid-jump and 3 of them landed right on top of Maeve's head. Not only, but the other 2 landed on the sack of flower she had out, spraying her with the white powder. She spit out a large cloud of flour as egg yokes dripped down her head.

Jack snorted while trying to suppress the urge to burst out laughing. His ribs started hurting from his resistance and he ended up leaning against the counter.

"Yep, yeah. That sure was funny. You know what else is funny?" Maeve said picking up the bowl full of dough and plopping it up side down on top of Jack's head.

The winter spirits grin vanished as cookie dough dripped down his face and covered his silvery hair. Maeve removed the bowl from his head and wiped a small amount of cookie dough off his cheek.

"Hm." She mused aloud as she taste tested it. "Needs more sugar." At that Maeve picked up the large cup of sugar she had set out and dumped it on top if the cookie dough.

Jack smiled as he wiped the dough and sugar out of his eyes. "You do know." He said picking up several eggs. "This means war."

XXXXX Lazy time skip weeee~ XXXXXXX

It took a few hours, but Maeve and Jack finally managed to make a good 2-and-a-half batches of cookies and clean up the mess from their mini-food fight.

As well as get Amelia home. The six year old fell asleep instantly on the couch after having a busy day playing with her friends at the park.

Jack offered to take Amelia up to her bedroom for Maeve. The 17 year old swore she heard a few loud thumps and a couple of swear words coming from the six year old's bedroom. Jack came back down stairs a few minutes later, looking slightly embarrassed, but saying Amelia was in bed.

Maeve was stirring a pot of hot chocolate while Jack continued to tell her about his adventures over the past 340 years. Sometimes he'd make the window frost over then draw pictures in the ice and make them come to life letting them fly around the kitchen, like he had done in her art studio.

"-and then Jamie went flying over the statue, strait into a pile of snow. He also got hit by a couch. He was fine though! just lost a tooth." He finished sliding across the counter top into sitting position.

Maeve laughed as she poured them two mugs and joined him at sitting on the counter. "So, you just nearly got my dad ran over by several trucks then hit him with a couch. Gee, You sure are great with kids."

Jack laughed and took his mug. "Hey, it was an-" he stopped as his eyes widened. There was a slight rumbling out side on the Bennett's front lawn.

"Aw you have got to be kidding me... They couldn't have followed me here..." He muttered setting his mug down."Who could've followed you here?" Maeve asked standing up as well. "Is it the Boogeyman?"

"No." He moaned. "The other Guardians."

"_Other_ Guardians?!" Maeve demanded. "There's more of you?" "Yeah. North, or Santa as you probably know him, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, who looks more like a kangaroo, and the Sandman." Jack replied grabbing his staff.

Maeve shook her head. "That's just... Your kidding right they're just-" Maeve was going to say "fairy tales" but then she remembered who she was talking to. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh right." She muttered. "Never mind."

They walked into the living room to the small entry hall just as there was a slight tapping on the door in the followed by loud voices.

"Vhat are you doing? Juzt open zee door!" A male voice said with a thick Russian accent. "Well, I don't want to be rude." A female voice said. "just open t'bloody door already!" Said another male voice, this time with an Australian accent.

Maeve walked up to the front door and reached for the nob. she stopped half way and hesitated. The 17 year old looked back at Jack. He nodded for her to continue even though he wasn't very happy about it.

Maeve nodded and opened the door to the weirdest quartet she had ever seen.

The largest of them was an old man. He was wearing big leather boots, with a pair of black pants that went up to his belly attached by a red patterned belt. He had a plain red shirt that was hidden under a red jacket with a black fur trim that matched the large fur black hat he was wearing. He had grayish hair, even though he didn't look that old. His beard, same color as his hair, was long and stopped near his belt.

The only female of the group reminded Maeve of a humming bird. She was actually quite beautiful and covered in feathers from head to foot. It started at her feet with a dark shade of blue and turned green to bright yellow. Instead of hair, the hummingbird woman had a full crown of diversified feathers. Her lightly colored wings buzzed behind her. Around her where many little fairies that looked like baby versions of herself.

The strangest of them had to be the man-bunny-kangaroo hybrid. He had his ears perked up and a serious expression stamped onto his face. His fur was of a blue-ish kind of gray, but turned white on the abdomen and snaking up his neck. Random symbols patterned both of his long arms and some sort of golden armor attached to his forearms. He had two large boomerangs along with many multicolored...eggs strapped on a belt that was looped over his shoulder.

The smallest of them was a small orange-yellowish man with spiked up orange hair that looked liked it was constantly being blown back. He had a rather kind, welcoming, round face. He seemed to be made entirely of gold sand.

"Ah!" The old man said. "Finally!" He walked strait into Maeve with his large stomach, sending her right onto the floor.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Watch where your going!" The man looked startled down at her like it was some big surprise that he had actually hit Maeve. The bird-like woman flew up to the 17 year old and looked at her quizzically. "Can you see us?" She asked. "Uh... Yeah." Maeve said weakly.

"Vonderful!" The old man said helping Maeve up by grabbing her by the shoulders. "Ve hope ve aren't intruding. Let me introduce myself. I am Nicholaz Zt. North!" The old man greeted Maeve while shaking her hand. "You may know me better az "Zanta" though."

"Thiz iz Bunnymund, zee Easter bunny." He said waving a hand at the bunny-kangaroo-man. "G'day, little lady." he said nodding at her in greeting. "And Tooth, zee tooth fairy."

"Hi!" Tooth exclaimed cheerfully flying up to Maeve. "Jack hasn't told us much about you! In fact he hasn't told us anything about you! Or your teeth!" The 17 year old blinked at the tooth fairy trying to make sure she had heard her correctly. "My-my _what_?" She stuttered.

Before Maeve understood what was happening, Tooth had wrenched open her jaw and was studying her teeth. "Oh wow, you do a fantastic job brushing!" Tooth said cheerfully. "You should really pick up on flossing more though-"

"Tooth!" North sighed while resting his hand on his forehead. "Handz out of mouth." "Oh right." She said releasing Maeve. "Sorry."

"And thiz Sandy zee Sandman." North finished waving a hand at the small orange-yellowish man.

Sandy smiled at Maeve. He made a hat purely out of sand on top of his head and lifted it in greeting. "Um... Hello." Maeve greeted back awkwardly.

"Jack!" North said cheerfully at the winter spirit. "Vhy did you not tell us you have girlfriend?" "What?!" Jack and Maeve exclaimed together. "What? Oh, no! We're not dating! We're just friends!"

Bunny and Sandy both smirked at the teens the raised they're eyebrows at each other.

A few tooth fairies flew up and studied Maeve's face. The kept squeaking to each other and either looked depressed or excited at her.

Sandy waved his hands around like he was saying something while sand in the form of symbols appeared floating above his head one after the other. They where changing so fast, all Maeve understood was that he was "talking" about her.

"Sandy's right." Tooth said. "All this commotion and we didn't even get to learn her name."

Maeve looked around them wide eyed. She wasn't so sure she wanted them to know her name. To be truthful the freaked her out a little. "my name is Maeve." She said quietly.

"Oh that's a lovely name!" Tooth said. "Is your family Irish?" "I-I don't know." Maeve stuttered clearly overwhelmed by the guardians questions.

"Iz that hot chocolate and cookiez I zmell?" North said sniffing the air. "A glazz and a few cookiez vould be nice." "Why not." Bunny agreed walking over. "Oh, a few treats wouldn't hurt anyone." Tooth said. Sandy nodded and gave two thumbs up.

"Oh... Um... O-ok. I'll just go and get them." Maeve said walking into the kitchen. Jack followed her as the other guardians made themselves comfortable in the Bennett's living room.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized crouching on the counter while Maeve placed all the cookies onto a serving tray and poured more glasses of hot chocolate. "I hope this isn't to stressful for you."

"Oh no." Maeve replied sarcastically. "I just have the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus siting in my living room demanding hot chocolate and cookies. Why on earth would I be stressed?"

Jack smiled a little and hopped off the counter and followed Maeve into the living room. "I swear I'll get rid of them as soon as I can." He promised.

North and Bunnymund had made themselves comfortable on the couch while Sandy rested on one of the arm chairs. Tooth remained flying in mid air while she talked to several fairies at once giving them some sort of directions. It was the small little girl that had joined the guardians that made Maeve stop dead in her tracks.

"Maeve!" Amelia squealed from the couch. "Amelia?" Maeve asked dumbfounded. "I thought you where asleep." The six year old giggled. "I was. But I heard you talking to people and I came down stairs. I didn't know you knew Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, and the Sandman!"

Amelia's eyes grew wide when she saw Jack. "And Jack Frost!" She squealed jumping up and down. "You did come back!"

Maeve turned and looked at the winter spirit. "'Come back'? When did you meet Amelia?" She asked. Jack blushed a little while he smiled sheepishly. "It's -uh- a long story." He muttered. Maeve shook her head dismissing the matter. "Did you challenge him to a snowball fight?" She asked sitting back down.

"Uh-yeah, Melia. I did. Just like a promised." Maeve replied setting the tray of food on the coffee table. "Ah, thank you, Maeve." North said taking a glass of hot chocolate and two cookies. A few of Tooth's fairies flew up and took several cookies for themselves.

"Did you win?" Amelia continued while taking a treat for herself. Maeve adverted Amelia's eyes and hesitated. It was probably made clear she hadn't won by her snowball throwing skills.

"We actually tied." Jack said leaning against his staff. Amelia giggled excitedly as she nibbled on her cookie.

"Ha! Yeah right." Bunny smirked."After how much you brag about how your a "undefeated world champion"? What'd you do stand completely still while she-" Jack threw a cookie at Bunnymund's head. the Easter bunny glared at him but shut up anyway.

The guardians stayed for a little over half an hour eating cookies, telling stories of their past adventures and playing with Amelia. Sandy even made mini sand dragons to fly around the room.

The six year old fell fast asleep on Bunnymund's lap, cuddling with several of Tooth's fairies. Maeve picked up her little sister from the Easter Bunny's arms and took Amelia up to bed. When she returned the guardians where getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for your hozpitality." North said placing his glass down. "Ve zhould be leaving now." "Hold up, hold up." Bunny said waving his paws. "I thought we followed frosty t'see where he's been for the past two weeks, then figure out why he isn't on watch."

Jack looked around the room, his face turning redder than Maeve's. "I just came to see-" he mumbled "your girlfriend?" Bunny offered crossing his arms. "She's not my girlfriend." He said clearly annoyed now.

"Ve'll discuss it later." North said waving off the matter. "Later?" Bunny asked angrily. "Pitch shows signs of returning and frosty decided it was a good idea t'go have bloody cookies and hot chocolate with his girlfriend-"

"I'm sure Pitch would've made a bigger attack or would've been more careful if he could." Tooth jumped in. "After his last attempt-"

"Um... Who's Pitch?" Maeve asked quietly looking between the guardians uncomfortably. They all looked surprised at her. they probably forgot that she was there.

"The Boogeyman." Jack answered looking more embarrassed by his teams argument. "Oh that guy." Maeve muttered. "You told her about Pitch?" Bunnymund demanded.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Jack shot back with the same anger. "Wonderful!" Bunny said. "Might as well take her t'the pole and recruit her-" "vondetful idea, Bunny!" North said. "Ve zhall take you to see the Pole!"

"What?" Maeve and Bunny exclaimed at the same time. "I was joking!" Bunny said as North stood up.

"Come!" North said grabbing his coat. "Ve vill take you now!" "The-wait what?" Maeve asked. She shook her head finally understanding what North was saying.

"I-I can't leave. I have to watch my sister. My parents won't be home till tomorrow-" "then ve'll come back tomorrow!" North said closing the matter. "North!" Maeve exclaimed jogging after him into the entry hall. "North really you guys don't have to-"

"Ve insist! Anything for a friend of Jack." North said putting on his hat. "I-" Maeve tried again. "ve'll be back to get you tomorrow." North told her.

"Good-bye! See you tomorrow!" Tooth said waving goodbye before flying out the front door. "Well... G'day, mate." Bunny said waving her goodbye. Sandy waved goodbye then floated out the door as well.

"Come Jack!" North said heading out the door. Jack sighed. "I'm really sorry." He muttered. "Don't worry about it." Maeve said waving away his apology. "I had fun."

Jack smiled a little and headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said turning back to look at her. "See ya." Maeve said closing the door.

The 17 year old went into the living room and cleaned up the small mess the guardians had made. There was a slight pinch of worry and excitement in her stomach. She was going to spend tomorrow with Jack and the guardians.

5 guardians,1 teenage girl, and the Boogeyman on the loose. What could possibly go wrong?

**;i'm sorry I fail so horribly at writing Australian and Russian accents. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	13. Chapter 13

**;wow you guys really want me to update sooner maybeIshouldpostoneofthe23chaptersihavedone. soooo this is kinda a filler chapter. Hope you all don't mind. I don't owm ROTG just the plot and any OC's; **

Maeve woke up the next morning with her head resting on her arms. She blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching. She had fallen asleep in her painting studio on top of one of her sketchbooks.

She flipped through the pages to refresh her memory of what she had drawn that night. 5 dark figures took up the large sketchbooks page. Scribbled at the top read: _"the dark guardians"_.

Maeve sniggered as she remembered the ideas she had gotten during her time with the guardians last night. Who would use the idea of dark guardians?

She stood up and yawned. Speaking of the mythical heroes themselves, what a night, dealing with them. What a day this will be. After they're performances last night she wouldn't be surprised if they started singing "Be our Guest".

Across the room, she noticed there was the familiar frost on the window with pictures drawn in it. One of them was a small lake background, another was a sleigh, and the other was the number 10. the last one was a J and a staff with a "G" curve at the end on it. Maeve got the message easily enough:

"Meet us by the lake at 10 o'clock. -Jack"

The teenager looked at the time on her watch. It was already 9:40.

"Crap! I'm late!" She thought as ran into the restroom, cursing under her breath. Quickly, Maeve showered off all the pencil shavings she had gotten on herself and brushed her teeth. Also, remembering what Tooth said, flossed carefully.

After rubbing her hair dry with a towel, Maeve slipped on a simple green T-shirt, jeans, and winter boots.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she walked downstairs to see her mother and Amelia sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"-and then Sandy made gold stingrays fly around the room!" Amelia squealed jumping up and down in her seat. Victoria chuckled and ruffled Amelia's hair. "Sounds like you had fun night." She said stand up.

"Maeve was there too!" Amelia said. "Weren't you, Maeve?" Maeve grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and nodded. "Yeah. It was loads of fun." She said grabbing her coat.

"I'm heading out with some friends today, mom. Is that ok?" She asked before placing the apple in her mouth so she could put on her coat. "Of course! Have fun." Her mother replied waving goodbye.

XXXXX-pointless time skip-XXXXX

Maeve finished her apple and tossed the core in one of the parks trash cans. Wiping the juice onto her jeans, she made her way into the forest that lead to the large lake.

She shivered at a sudden cold breeze followed by a single snowflake that floated down and landed on her noes. It burst so little blue lights glowed in front of her eyes. Maeve smiled and looked into the bare tree tops.

"Having fun in the trees, Jack?" She asked.

"You can say that." The winter spirit answered as he flew down and landed next to her. "I thought I was supposed to meet you at the lake." Maeve asked as they walked deeper into the forest. "You where." Jack replied. "I just wanted to see how you where doing first."

Maeve raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "You just seemed overwhelmed and -ah- kinda horrified by the others." Jack answered. Maeve laughed a little.

"They're sweet. I'm really looking forward to today." She replied. Jack smiled as they turned into the opening of the lake.

Maeve felt her jaw drop.

A giant red sleigh covered in gold details and designs rested on top of the frozen lake. It had a giant half-sphere with a mini-globe inside on the front end and several step-like rows that must've been seats for other riders. 12 large reindeer where hooked up to the front with reins that the driver could use to control them.

"Ah! Maeve!" North said walking up to her with his arms out wide. "Zo good to zee you again!" Maeve shook his hand and smiled. "Its good to see you too." She replied.

"The others vill be here zoon." He told them as they walked over to the sleigh. "You seen the zleigh, obviously." He said patting the side of the machine.

Maeve smiled. "Yeah, its amazing. brings back childhood memories." She said walking up to the sleigh still wide eyed. "Everyone lovez zee zleigh." North said to Jack.

The winter spirit smirked then looked at the sky. "Hey, here comes Sandy." He said pointing to the clouds.

A small yellow air plane started to fly down to the trio from where Jack was pointing. The more Maeve looked at it, the more she realized it was made out of the same magic sand Sandy had used to make children's dreams.

The plane disbursed above them and Sandy floated down. He smiled cheerfully and waved in greeting. "Zandy! Zo glad you could make it." North said patting the Sandman on the back.

Sudden amounts of small tooth fairies flew up from no where and surrounded Maeve and Jack.

Maeve laughed. "Hi." She said as a Baby tooth landed on her shoulder. "Sorry we're late." Tooth said flying up. "Lost track of time. Maeve! It's great to see you again!" The tooth fairy flew up to Maeve and hugged her.

"Hi, Tooth." Maeve said. "Your not late. I just got here, too." "Oh, good!" Tooth sighed. "Where's Bunny?"

Just as she asked, a large hole opened right under Maeve's right foot. The teenager hobbled over and almost fell in. Jack used his staff to grab her by her waist and heave her out.

"Sorry I'm late." Bunny said jumping out of the hole. "Got caught up at the Warren. What'd I miss?"

"Well you almost sent Maeve on a one way trip into your tunnels." Jack joked flipping his staff over his shoulder. "Come!" North said walking on to the sled. "Ve zhall head to the Pole!"

Sandy flew on one of the back rows, while Tooth sat in the front. they made themselves comfortable in their seats while Jack helped Maeve on board.

"Bunny, vhat are you vaiting for?" North asked as he grabbed the reigns. Bunny scowled. "You know I get air sick easily, Mate." He said hopping out of North's reach.

"You had no problem 40 yearz ago." North said defensively. "That t'was 40 years ago. I'll just stick to me tunnels." Bunny said turning around and walking away.

"So you where wrong, Jack." Maeve mocked from her seat next to Sandy. "He's not a kangaroo or a bunny. He's a chicken."

The Easter bunny stopped dead in his tracks. "What'd you call me?" Bunny asked waving a finger, or paw in his case, at her.

Maeve smiled as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. "You heard me. I guess the "big, bad Easter Bunny" is just a cotton ball after all."

"Alright, move over, girly." He said hopping on to the sleigh and sat in front of Maeve.

Jack smiled down at her with a glow of pride and amusement. Maeve smiled back then looked away. She couldn't help but feel a warm, bubbly feeling in her stomach when he did.

"Lets go!" North called to the reindeer. The animals started move around as they jogged in place. "Ya!" North yelled snapping the reigns with his wrists.

Reindeer instantly took off sprinting. Just as they started running, they started flying. they're hooves left ground and took the sleigh with it. Few minutes later they where airborne.

Jack looked between awe struck Maeve and air sick Bunny and grinned. "Watch this." Jack whispered to Maeve before jumping onto the back of the sleigh.

"Don't worry, Maeve." He said in a louder voice. "There's no way you can fall-" Just as Jack said it, the wind blew him off the edge. "Woah!" He yelled as he vanished from sight.

If Jack hadn't warned her, Maeve would've screamed. Probably like how Bunny was. The poor guy looked like he was going to be sick as he clawed at the seats. Whatever caused him to get used to the sleigh 40 years ago obviously wasn't working.

"Ah! Ah! North! Frosty fell off!" Bunny yelled as he looked over the edge. Maeve looked with him to see Jack casually lounging on the back skis of the sleigh.

"Awww." He said grinning as they where sharing an old inside joke. "You do care."

Bunny scowled at the winter spirit. "Oh, Rack off, ya bloody show pony!" He yelled as Jack hopped back into the sleigh."always showing off for ya girlfriend." Jack glared at him and joined Maeve back in the back.

"Old joke." He told Maeve while Bunny sat down with a brooding temper. "It's not the first time I've done that to him."

"What happened the first time?" Maeve asked trying hard not to laugh. "Pretty much the same thing, but he seemed a lot more panicked." Jack sniggered.

"Hang on, I knov a short cut!" North called over the wind. From his jacket pocket, he pulled out a snow globe with a blue mist in the center. "Zee Pole." North whispered to the globe. A small snow covered mountain appeared in the mist of the glass globe.

The toy builder then threw it in front of the sleigh, creating a giant rainbow portal out of no where.

"Woah!" Maeve yelped caught completely off guard as they entered the swirling vortex. After a quick, sickening, 360 the sleigh stopped spinning and they continued they're corse like usual as if nothing had happened.

"Woah..." Maeve muttered in awe as she stood up to get a better view. The Pole looked exactly like one of her paintings. White snow covered mountains, bright blue sky and an giant toy factory built into the side.

"Amazing, huh?" Jack whispered from behind her. "Before I was a guardian, I tried busting in hundreds of times." "What kept you out?" Maeve whispered back. "The Yetis." Jack replied. "Yetis?" Maeve asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Hey, your hanging out with Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Santa." Jack reminded her "Why not Yetis?" Maeve shrugged and nodded that he had made his point.

"Ready for landing!" North called. "Ohhhh..." Bunny moaned sickly. Jack grinned at Maeve. "Prepare to be amazed." He told her.

**;thanks for reading sorry for the filler chapter. I might post again on Friday. Please leave a review!;**


	14. Chapter 14

**;as promised, here's chapter 14! I just want to say thanks a billion for all the support and reviews! It really encourages me to keep writing this story! As always I don't own ROTG, just the plot and OC's;**

"Velcome to zee Pole!" North exclaimed waving his hands at the entrance. "Um...very nice... doors." Maeve commented while North lead the group further into the toy factory.

They walked up a large spiral stair case while Tooth and Sandy flew up ahead of them. Jack tapped Maeve's shoulder from behind her and whispered: "look up." She raised and eyebrow and lifted her head up.

As old as it seemed, Maeve couldn't help but whisper "wow." in complete awe.

Above them where hundreds of toy planes, helicopters, even things Maeve couldn't name flying above them in mass explosions of confetti and streamers.

When they reached the top, Maeve couldn't help herself but turn in circles and take in every detail she possibly could of the large space.

A huge fire place decorated with two large swords, candles and a large mural of North with hundreds of long haired creatures took up one wall of the room.

On the other side was a platform looking at a huge globe of the planet inside a large dome, similar to those domes they use for large telescopes. across the surface was little gold lights on the all continents. Every few minutes a light would go out and was instantly replaced by new one. On the platform in front of the globe was what must've been a control board.

Maeve looked down to see little elves, about a foot tall each, running around her carrying large plates of cookies and drinks. They looked like moving red hats with green belts and a bell attached to the point on their hat.

"Cookiez? Eggnog?" North offered taking a plate from an elf and holding it out to Maeve.

She noticed North had large tattoos on both arms. On one arm it said "Naughty" and the other said "Nice" in brown lettering surrounded but brown designs covering around his arm.

"Thanks." Maeve said changing her gaze while taking a cookie with red and green icing.

Sandy tapped North's shoulder. An arrow formed above his head while he pointed to the open sky light above the globe.

North looked to where Sandy was pointing. The moon was glowing more than it usually was with a beam of light moving in their direction. "Man in Moon." He muttered.

Sandy made another arrow at Maeve who was listening to Jack explain what the globe was meant for. North nodded at Sandy in agreement.

"Jack!" He suddenly shouted. "Vhy don't you take Maeve on tour, yes? I have zome -ah- thingz to zort out vith zee otherz."

The winter spirit furrowed his eyebrows. "Sure." Jack replied not satisfied with North's excuse. None the less he shrugged it off and lead Maeve deeper into the factory. "Wait till you see the toy factory. It's crazy busy around this time of the year." He told her while they headed down the hall.

"Let's just hope Frosty dosen't show off again and screw something up." Bunny grumbled while they walked away.

Maeve stepped into the toy factory and felt her jaw drop in amazement for the millionth time that day.

The work spaces where on balconies in a cylinder room surrounding a large stair case in the very center.

Toys of all sizes where being built and painted on large desks placed right next to each other. Life sized ice sculptures of the certain toys they where building stood on the corners of every table.

The toy builders are what confused Maeve the most. They where 6 or 7 feet tall and covered with long hair. Some was put into a pony tail on the back of their heads and two long strands went over their mouth like a mustache. They where a range of colors from dark blue, to dark violet to dark or light brown.

"Are those the yetis?" Maeve whispered to Jack, hoping not to insult any of the toy makers. "Yeah, cool huh?" He replied as a large yeti walked in between them carrying a large red doll house.

"Hey, Phil." Jack nodded at a brown furred yeti standing guard. Phil nodded back in greeting before getting back to work.

"Wow this place is busy." Maeve said stepping out of the way for three yetis then ducking as a fire truck went swinging over her head. There was so much going on she lost track of Jack.

Maeve looked around, slightly scared of being lost alone in a toy factory. And to top it off she didn't even understand a word any of yetis where saying. She was panicking slightly till something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to the railing.

"And really easy to get lost in." Jack added while he unhooked Maeve from the "G" end of his staff. She laughed. "Yeah I figured that out by myself, thanks."

They passed a yeti painting toy robots red when Maeve finally asked: "aren't the elves supposed to make the toys?" "They just let them believe that." Jack whispered nodding at a group of elves messing around with a light-up sign.

One elf stepped on the circuit board and grabbed on of the wires of the sign. He instantly jolted with electricity causing the sign to light up flashing "_Merry Christmas_" in bright green letters.

"Great job, guys." Jack called over while taking Maeve by the shoulder and leading her away. "Keep it up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jack and Maeve where out of ear shot, The big four turned back to the moon. "It'z been a long time, my friend." North called. "Vhat iz newz?"

The beam of moon light moved to the large red book North had left on the control board to the globe. The pages flew open to the dead center of the book.

The toy builder walked to the table and lifted the book up into his hands. It was opened to the page of a lost spirit none of them have personally met.

"Daughter Nature?" North asked aloud looking at the photo of an infant girl being carried by Mother Nature herself.

"What about Daughter Nature?" Bunnymund asked. "She couldn't be up t'something could she? T'bloody girl went missing over 500 years ago when Pitch went after her during the dark ages."

"Do you think he found her?" Tooth asked hushing her fairies who where trying to get locations of lost teeth. "I mean, Mother Earth wouldn't make it that easy for Pitch to track her down."

"No, zhe vouldn't." North agreed. "Not after vhat Pitch almozt did."

"Then what's t'big deal?" Bunny asked. "No one is for sure if she's been found. For all we know she could still be hidden inside the earth!" "Bunny does have a point..." Tooth agreed. "We don't even know who, what or where she is. Nobody does."

"Tell uz, Manny!" North called to the moon. "Vhat do ve have to do vith Daughter Nature?"

Manny's beam of light moved to the center of the room. A black shadow formed in the center taking shape of a teenage girl with long wavy hair. She laughed with a familiar voice as the shadow turned to a side view.

"That looks a lot like... Maeve." Tooth said flying over the shadow to get a better look. "Maeve? You mean Frosty's girlfriend Maeve or another Maeve I don't know about?" Bunny asked even though no one paid him any attention.

"Maeve iz Daughter Nature?" North asked Manny. But the Man in the moon gave no response. The beam disappeared and the moon's surface stopped glowing.

The four guardians looked at each other with concern, not just for the situation, but Maeve's well being.

"What are we going to tell to her?" Tooth asked playing with her hands. "I mean its not like we can just walk up and just say she's daughter nature."

"Ve vill tell her nothing of thiz." North responded closing the book and putting it away on a book shelf.

"_Nothing_? Doesn't t'kid have a right to know who she is?" Bunny demanded. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Ve are already putting her at rizk by having her here. Ruzhing her out or telling her zee truth vill only make thingz vorse." North explained.

"Should we tell Jack? He is a guardian too." Tooth asked.

North considered this for a moment before shaking his head. "No. He iz too cloze to her. No doubt he vould tell her." North said. "Ve have to act natural. If Pitch findz out Maeve iz Daughter Nature, zhe could be in grave danger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in old dead winter woods a jet black horse with glowing yellow eyes sprinted in the air through the moss covered trees, its body still covered in frost and snow. It sprinted to an old, broken wooden bed frame over a deep black hole.

The horse shot down the dark hole into a dark cave.

Hanging from the ceilings where large metal cages, just as dark and gloomy as the atmosphere. In the very center was a large globe similar to North's but far more ugly and dark.

Sitting in one of the open cages was a black figure of a man his face hidden in the shadows. The horse ran up to him and neighed something before dispersing into a cloud of sand and disappearing in thin air.

The man smiled evilly. "So," he mused aloud. "The Guardians have found Daughter Nature. What a pleasant surprise."

He let this sink in for a few minutes. "She could be a valuable piece in this game..."he muttered to himself. He grinned as the pieces came together in his mind. "Well, this saves me so much trouble."

The man stood up in the cage and walked out. "Come." He said as more jet black horses walked out of the shadows. "It's time we paid an old friend a visit."

**;GASP! Who is he going to see? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Also, I know the time line might be off guys but I'm just going off my own story line. Any who, thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	15. Chapter 15

**;So now we find out who the mystery friend is! (And any who where wondering that was Pitch at end of chapter 14). Any who- I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OCs;**

High above in the sky, beyond human reach, a large white marble palace rested on the clouds.

The walls went up high with golden towers and few windows. The whole palace seemed to age differently. Different sections would grow old and cracking before repairing its self to brand new then starting the process over again.

Through out the palace, clocks of every shape, type, and size hung covering every inch available on the walls.

A young boy, about 10, with stuck up white hair and black eyes with gold pupils, walked through the halls of the large palace.

He was wearing white a long sleeved shirt with gold robes rapped over he shoulders and tied around his waist. Under the band he wore simple gray pants and pitch-black shoes. In his right hand, he carried a large staff, 10 times his own height, with an hour glass on the top.

Around his neck was a large golden watch hanging on a chain. The watch was old fashioned with 4 hands constantly moving around in a clockwise circle.

He was muttering to him self watching every clock carefully. Sometimes he'd stop and snap his fingers and one of the clocks would change time or a new clock would take a place on the wall.

As the boy walked, he himself seemed to grow older.

Slowly he grew taller and stronger. His beard grew from his chin down to his stomach. By the time he reached the end of the hall he was 80 some years old.

He looked out one of the few windows in the palace and scowled with disgust and annoyance.

A large wave of black sand was shooting strait for the palace. Even from where he was standing, he could make out the rapid horses running out ahead of each other.

He walked outside the window and looked down upon the up coming attack. He sighed with boredom. Could he have made any more pathetic of an attack?

He simply lifted his staff and hit the butt against the ground. large gold lights shot out like seismic waves slowing down the time around the sand horses slowing them to a near stop.

The old man laughed. "You'll have to do better than _that_ if you want to defeat me, Black." He half laughed walking away from the frozen mass of black sand.

"Oh, I know..." A dark voice echoed.

Black nightmare sand shot up from the shadows and rapped the man up in a cocoon from his shoulders down.

A tall, thin shadowed man walked out of the darkness. "You don't think I wouldn't have come with out a plan, do you Father Time?" He mocked walking up to the entangled lord of time.

"What is the meaning of this, Pitch Black?" He demanded while struggling to fight free. "Oh, I've just stopped by to get a little trinket of yours, Time." Pitch said walking over.

The Boogeyman ripped the golden chain carrying the clock off of Father Time's neck and rapped it around his own.

"You don't know what you have taken into your power, Black." Time snapped as the nightmare sand rapped tighter around him.

The Boogeyman laughed. "I know _exactly_ what I'm taking, Time. I can reassure you that." He took the four spinning hands of the clock in his own and spun them counterclockwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking the portal in the sleigh was a hundred times less nauseating than actually just going through it.

Maeve spun in several 360s before flying out of the magic portal. The teenager flopped onto her bum and shook her head.

"You know... I don't think I like traveling by portal..." Maeve muttered sickly while Jack helped her stand up. "It takes a while to get used to." He told her. "First time I went through I was shoved in a sack." Maeve wasn't sure whether or not he was joking, so she just smiled a little and nodded.

"Welcome to Tooth Palace!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

The palace was smaller than Maeve thought.

A large mural of children from every continent holding out their lost teeth to Tooth and her fairies. Surrounding it was gold designs spreading out into smaller murals. The painting took up most of the small along with the large river ended right underneath it.

On the sides of the river, where the Guardians and Maeve where standing, was rocky land with a few trees and grass.

"It's -um- a lot smaller than I imagined." Maeve said looked around the small area. Tooth laughed. "Oh, no! This is just the little area I used to keep the teeth. The real palace is this way!" She said flying up.

"Shall we go?" Jack asked while he took Maeve by the waist and the two of them flew up followed by North, Bunny and Sandy on a sand cloud.

"Woah..." Maeve muttered.

Tooth palace was larger than the small shrine. A whole lot larger.

An entire inside of a mountain was carved out perfectly so sunlight to fill the entire palace. Along with large spikes of stone, Huge pink, orange, yellow, and purple towers hung from the ceiling of the cave. In the very center was a large cage like sitting area, or flying area since Maeve hasn't seen Tooth sit or stand since she met her, where she must've stayed. Below them where a series of bridges connecting the palace, probably for people who couldn't fly.

Maeve was lost for words. "This... this looks just like my..." "Painting?" Jack offered. "Just like the Pole? and the Warren? Yeah, they all exist. That's why I was so surprised when I saw them. Oh, and trying to figure out why you've been seeing these places in your dreams." Maeve's cheeks burned different shades of red. He still remembered all that?

The guardians regrouped down on the bridges. "This place is amazing." Maeve exclaimed looking up at the towers.

"I've seen better. But that's just my opinion, isn't it?" A dark voice echoed.

The dark voice didn't make the Guardians jump like it had Maeve. in fact, it seemed to have set them from "_Peaceful_" to "_Bad-Ass-Action_" mode.

Bunny pulled out his two boomerangs, his ears up like a rabbit would if it sensed danger. North pulled two large deadly looking swords from the inside of his jacket. Tooth grabbed two swords from her fairies as they all gathered around her, wings buzzing so fast they could be chain saws. Whips made of golden sand grew out of Sandy's hands. He looked the angriest of all of them.

Jack gripped his staff with one hand and took Maeve's hand in the other. "Stay close." He told her looking around.

"My, my... The "Big five" all together because of one teenage girl." The voice mocked again. "I must say I'm impressed. You, my girl, have achieved what took me months in a few hours. I applaud you."

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled angrily. "Show yourself!"

Pitch Black walked out of the shadows standing above Maeve and the Guardians on one of the upside down towers. He sure wasn't the Boogeyman from _"The Nightmare Before Christmas."_

He was probably 6'0 with a long thin face and dark grey skin. He was wearing a large black robe that only showed his hands with a pretty long "V" neck that exposed part of his chest. Around his neck he was wearing an old fashioned gold watch with four hands constantly spinning faster than any 60 second clock Maeve had ever seen. His black hair was streaked back, similar to Sandy's, and his gold eyes seemed to give off a glow of triumph.

"Or what? You're going to punch me again?" He asked mockingly. Maeve just noticed he was missing one of his front teeth. It made her wonder what he had done to tick Tooth off that badly.

Tooth looked even more angry now. "You have 30 seconds to get out of my Palace, Pitch!" She yelled flying at him, followed by her fairies.

Pitch side stepped into the shadows as Tooth flew around the structure he had just been standing on. While the Tooth fairy looked around confused, Pitch reappeared several feet from North. Jack instantly stepped in front of Maeve protectively. She looked from behind his shoulder. Pitch was staring right at her with interest.

"Oh, but I just wanted to stop by and show you my new trinket." He said holding up the clock with his long fingers. "And to meet your new friend."

Maeve felt herself grip Jack's hand tighter. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Something about being around Pitch made Maeve horrified and unnerved.

"Tell me, Maeve." Pitch called. "What have the Guardians told you about your past-" "Enough of thiz!" North boomed charging at the Boogeyman.

Pitch merely grinned as if that was what he had wanted. He grabbed the four spinning hands of the clock and turned them counterclockwise.

Large gold waves shot out of the clock like a beam and hit North square in the chest. The toy builder hollowed and dropped his swords as he started to shrink smaller and smaller.

Sandy's rage had hit breaking point. He lashed out his whips at Pitch, rapping them around his wrists. The Sandman slammed the Boogeyman against two pillars before sending him flying into the ceiling.

Sandy then made a large cloud of sand and spiraled up after Pitch.

"We're going to help Sandy!" Tooth yelled to Jack while Bunny hopped up the buildings. "You help North!"

Jack and Maeve ran to North's aid. By the time they got there, there wasn't anything left to aid.

The only thing of what was left of the toy builder was his large red jacket, hat, swords and large boots.

"North..." Maeve muttered falling to her knees. Jack squatted next to her and rested his head against his staff.

They both jumped at a slight gurgling noises followed by giggling and farting sounds coming from North's hat.

Jack and Maeve looked at each other. She reached out to remove the hat when Jack grabbed her hand half way to stop her. The winter spirit hooked North's large hat with his staff and flipped it off.

"Oh no..." He muttered.

A year old infant with dark brown hair wearing shrunken version of North's shirt and pants was laying on the toy makers normal sized jacket while sucking on his foot.

Maeve scooted closer to the infant and looked down at him quizzically. Baby North noticed Maeve and held his little tattooed arms out to her, wanting to be picked up.

Maeve reached down and picked up the one year old. She turned to Jack and looked at him desperately. The winter spirit forced himself to keep a strait, calm face. If he panicked, Maeve would freak out for sure.

"Don't worry." He said standing up. "We'll find a way to change him back." She nodded and stood up as well, still cradling baby North in her arms.

The loud thumping caused them both to look up. It was Bunnymund and Tooth coming down from the battle. The two teens had completely forgotten about the other guardians in their panic of baby North.

"Pitch is gone." Bunny called while he hopped down from the top of the Palace. He landed in front of them with a loud "thump". Other than his stuck up fur he seemed unharmed from fighting Pitch. "What's t'news with- oh no." He said noticing baby North in Maeve's arms who was chewing on her hair.

"Did anybody else get hit?" Jack asked. "Where's Sandy?" Tooth floated down with her fairies holding a squirming, gold bundle in her arms. "Oh no." Jack muttered again.

"Not Sandy too..." Maeve said walking over to the Tooth fairy.

Sandy looked the same way as he did before, but much smaller. He didn't even make giggle noises. He just smiled and waved his little hands around while little gold symbols popped up and vanished above him.

"We need to get them back to the Pole. We'll work something out there." Jack said picking up North's remaining clothes and swords with Bunny. The others agreed and they headed back the Guardians headquarters.

**;YAY BABIES- I mean... Oh no...babies. thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!; **


	16. Chapter 16

**;****_Why_**** where all of you so shocked when North and Sandy got turned into babies? XD it says word for word in the summary "reverses guardians ages" (I take it you expected them to be turned into kids?) haha anyway, here's chapter 16. I own nothing but the plot and OCs;**

Returning to the Pole was just as awkward as walking in 30 minutes late for class in your pajamas. Not that Maeve's ever done that.

All the Elves and Yetis reactions to North and Sandy being turned into babies caused such a corruption, Phil had to yell at them to get back go work so they didn't fall behind schedule with Christmas so close.

A few yetis who had gotten their heads back on built the baby guardians cradles and toys to play with while the remaining 3 and Maeve came up with a plan.

"I say we go after him." Bunnymund said while Sandy made butterflies fly around his head. "We could- Sandy! Knock it off, you little Gumby!" He snapped. The baby sandman's lip quivered as tears started to build up in his little eyes.

"Oh, no! no! Don't cry!" Bunny exclaimed waving his paws while Sandy started bawling. He didn't make any noise, but tears flowed out if his eyes and sand exploded from his raging little fists.

Maeve rolled her eyes. "You know for Guardians of children your not to good with kids." She said picking up Sandy and giving him a teddy bear to play with.

The infant stopped crying and made a smile face appear above his head while cuddled with the stuffed toy.

"Bunny's right." Tooth said placing baby North into a cradle. "We should go to Father Time. He would be able to help." "Right so where do we find Father Time?" Jack asked picking up his staff.

Tooth and Bunny looked at each other. They both knew Maeve couldn't come along not to mention they still had to pretend she was just a human. And if Pitch attacked the Pole while they're gone... two infants won't be much help.

"Tooth and I'll go. You and Maeve keep put." Bunny finally said.

Jack seemed to have taken this offensively. He scowled a little while setting his staff back down. "Why should I stay here? I can help with the search." He asked. "It's not that you can't help, Jack." Tooth said flying over and resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just that we need some one to watch North and Sandy-" "-and Maeve wouldn't be t'best protection." Bunny finished.

"'Oh, by t'way no offense, Maeve.'" She mimicked Bunny's voice under her breath while setting Sandy in a cradle. "it's alright, Bunny, I understand I'm a powerless human."

"I'll go for Pitch. Tooth you go for Father Time." Bunnymund said tapping the ground with his foot. A large hole to his tunnels opened in the floor next to him. "See you when I get back." At that, he stepped inside and vanished.

"Right! Good luck with the babies! Come on, girls." Tooth said leading her fairies out of the Pole.

"So," Jack said running a hand through his silver hair once they where gone. "Now we have to watch two toddlers and a whole network of yetis building toys."

"In theory." Maeve said leaning against a table. "Then again, the Yetis know what they're doing." "Yeah." Jack agreed. "It's just two kids. How hard could it be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The answer: _Pretty hard._

Even as a baby, Sandy apparently can still fly and create dream sand creatures. The sandman flew around making random Yetis fall dead asleep right in the middle of their work causing toys to either break or hit other toy builders and elves.

"Sandy!" Jack called while he flew after the infant. "Sandy stop it!" The winter spirit ducked as a small stingray made of sand flew over his head.

"Sandy!" He yelled flying strait at the "Sand-baby" and grabbed him out of the air. "Got ya." Sandy squirmed in his arms wanting to be let free again. Eventually, the one year old accepted defeat and allowed Jack to take him back to the play area the Yetis had made.

The winter spirit landed down to where Maeve was still trying to settle down North, who was crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked giving Sandy a bottle and placing him in a cradle. "I don't know!" Maeve said. "I've fed him, burped him, gave him his favorite toy, and put him down for a nap. I don't know what's wrong!"

Jack ran a hand through his hair and pointed a North before asking: "Did you check his...?"

Maeve went wide-eyed as she raised North half an arms length away in between them. The infant giggled as a foul smell filled the room.

The two teenagers looked at each other.

"_You_ change him." Maeve said pushing North towards Jack.

"Oh, no." He said pushing North back towards Maeve. "_You_ change him."

"Your the Guardian!" Maeve said pushing North back to Jack.

"Your the one with experience with little kids!" He said pushing North back.

"You vowed to watch over children!" Maeve exclaimed pushing North back into his arms.

"To _protect_ them. Not to change their diapers!" Jack corrected her while pushing North into her arms.

"Well, I'm not changing him!" Maeve snapped pushing North back.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are we even fighting over this?" Jack said taking North from Maeve and walking over to a Phil who was standing guard and keeping an eye on them.

"Have fun." He said dropping North into the Yeti's hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tooth and her fairies slowly flew down to her and Bunny's favorite meeting spot in the woods.

The Easter bunny wasn't there yet so she floated above the tree branches, giving her fairies locations for children's lost teeth.

"G'day, beautiful." An Australian accent greeted her. Bunnymund hopped underneath her a grin on his face.

Tooth giggled while she floated down and hugged him. "I didn't find Father Time." She said while pulling away. "His palace is completely gone. I don't understand. where could he have gone?"

Bunny's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't think Pitch killed 'em do you?" He asked.

Tooth pouted while she thought. It wouldn't be surprising if he had.

"I don't know." She finally said. She looked up at the Easter Bunny with sad eyes. "What are we going to do? Pitch has Father Time's power in addition to his own. He's far to powerful for any of us. And with North and Sandy stuck as infants only makes weaker."

"Maybe not all of us." Bunny said scratching under his chin. Tooth's eyes grew wide.

"Bunny! We can't tell Maeve the truth! There must be a good reason why she doesn't remember being a nature spirit! Telling her will only make things worse!" She exclaimed.

"How much worse does it have t'get before we tell her?" Bunny asked. "Let's face it Toothy, we need to tell her."

The tooth fairy hesitated before sighing in defeat. "Your right... We do need to tell her... I'll go. You keep looking for Pitch." She said.

Tooth placed a small kiss on his noes, causing Bunny to blush like mad, before flying off to the pole.

How was she supposed to tell Maeve this? Or the better question: how would Maeve react?

**;shameless sweettooth (bunnyxtooth) shipper here XD even though I suck at writing them ;_; haha thanks for reading and dealing with my rambling and please leave a review! Also: I'm thinking about posting these on fridays as well! Thoughts?;**


	17. Chapter 17

**;eh I'm just laying around and figured I'd post chapter 17. Look at the final authors note please!;**

Maeve had to give Jack credit, he knows how to tick off a Yeti.

Phil returned with a now clean North and plopped the infant into Maeve's arms. If a yeti could curse, She was pretty sure he was.

The spirit of winter merely sniggered at Phil's anger. Jack was playing with Sandy to keep him busy and to make sure he didn't put any more yeti's to sleep. The Sand-baby was making mini-sand dolphins and stingrays fly around the room and when he got bored of them he would make them disburse into thin air.

A sand tooth formed above Sandy's head as he smiled. He pointed a little hand at the Tooth fairy herself as she and her fairies floated into the Pole.

"Tooth!" Maeve greeted while setting North down in a crib. "Your back! Did you find Father Time?"

Tooth's gaze dropped while she thought of how she was going to tell them the news.

"No. I didn't. Bunny's still looking for Pitch as well." She started. "What do you mean you didn't find Father Time?" Jack asked setting Sandy into a crib. "I think- We think Pitch may have killed him." Tooth said looking at the floor.

The atmosphere instantly turned from cheerful and warm to tense and cold. Maeve looked at Jack wide-eyed. Mythical creatures can still die?

"How could have Pitch killed him?" Jack asked breaking the silence. "I don't know. But his entire palace is gone with out a trace." Tooth replied looking up teary eyed.

"And... There's something else." She said looking at her fairies for back up. "It has to deal with you, Maeve."

"What?" Maeve asked sitting on a table.

Tooth hesitated. How exactly did she explain this?

Her fairies flew to a shelf North kept lots of large books on. The squeaked and pointed to the largest of them all. Tooth's pink eyes lit up as she flew strait to the book and opened it to the page of Daughter Nature.

"What's that?" Maeve asked while Tooth flew over to her. "It's a book Manny gave us when we first formed the guardians. It has record of every mythical creature on the planet." She answered handing Maeve the open book.

She looked at the photo. It was of a pale, beautiful woman with dark eyes and floor-length hair blacker than night. Her cheeks and hands showed small moss looking green stuff slowly spreading down. she was wearing a bright green old fashioned dress with transparent green veils that draped around her arms a waist.

In her arms was a baby girl with the same wavy black hair. She was even in a similar light green dress, but her eyes where different. Even though its just a drawing you can tell the infant had multicolored eyes that constantly swirled different shades of brown, blue, and green. Just like Maeve's...

"This is a great drawing." Maeve said look up from the book. "But what does it have to do with me?"

Tooth flew up a pointed at the photo. "That's Mother Nature and her daughter, Daughter Nature" she explained. "Creative names." Maeve joked. "But I still don't understand."

"When you and Jack went to view the toy factory, Manny contacted us-" "what?" Jack, who had been silent till now, jumped in. Just because he's still the newest addition of the guardians they still don't tell him anything? "Why wasn't I allowed to stay or told Manny contacted us? I'm a guardian too."

Tooth played with her hands nervously and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "And told us Daughter Nature had been found after 540 years of hiding." "I still don't understand where your going with this." Maeve said setting the book down next to her on the table.

"Manny told us that... That _you_ are Daughter Nature." Tooth finished.

The three of them sat in silence while Maeve tried to process what she had been told. She's Daughter Nature? She, Maeve Bennett, was the daughter of Mother Nature?

"That's... That's just... That's impossible." Maeve said shaking her head trying to find words. "I-I can't be... I'm not. Thats... I can't be Daughter Nature."

She looked at Jack for back up. The spirit of winter didn't say anything. He just studied Maeve like it was the first time he had ever seen her.

"You don't actually believe this do you?" She asked standing up.

Jack hesitated to answer. Yes he did believe it, Manny was never wrong about these things or anything for that matter, but he didn't want to tell Maeve that.

Maeve sighed with annoyance at Jack's silence. "Come on!" She exclaimed slightly desperate now. "I don't even look like her! Ok, we have the same eyes but- but that's just a..." She trailed off as she stared at the photo.

Yes, they didn't share any other physical traits, but the infants eyes looked almost exactly like Maeve's, like someone had used hers as a reference. If this was made over 500 years ago...

"Maeve, can you ever think of a time that something... something unexplainable has ever happened to you?" Tooth asked.

Maeve furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the floor. She did have some memories she never understood.

Like when she was 10 and didn't want her Aunt Sophie to go to Georgia to meet Mr. Rada's parents instead of staying and painting with her. She got angry, really angry. Only seconds later an entire storm front came from no where with loud thunder and thrashing lightning. The storm was so bad, the airport had to cancel all flights for three days.

And not even a few months ago, she had a science lab project where she had to do the exact opposite of what is needed to keep a plant alive.

Maeve had tried everything. Not giving it water, no sunlight, kept it locked up in a closet, and it still was budding. She had even tried pouring four kinds of soda into its roots. Heck, she had resolved to smashing it with her fists. None the less, when she pulled it out of its box the day it was due, it was in full bloom with thick, healthy roots and bright pink and yellow petals.

Maeve looked back up at them wide-eyed, as if confirming Tooth's theory. After getting looks of concern and shock, she looked back down at the drawing of Mother and Daughter Nature. She just couldn't be...

"Come on, I need to show you something." Tooth said resting a hand on Maeve's shoulder. she tore her gaze from the book to the Tooth Fairy who was holding one of North's magic-portal snow globes in her free hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the quick, sickening 360 feeling, Maeve landed foot-first in the same mural area she had first seen when she came to Tooth palace. It was hard to believe she had only last been in this place a few hours ago. Felt like a life time.

"This way." Tooth said flying down a path hidden away behind a rather large rock.

At the end of the path was a large wall with more murals on it. But these where different. Instead of just symbolizing what Tooth does, it told a story. Like a story board, each frame taking up the same sized circle that was surrounded by painted vines. In the very center was a large green leaf painted onto the wall.

"This is the story of Daughter Nature." She explained. "I was told it when Mother Earth helped me create this place a couple hundred years ago."

Tooth floated next to the first of the murals and started the tale:

_"Long ago, deep inside the earth's core, Mother Nature grew constantly weary of the loneliness of her work." _

The small mural she was pointing to had a woman, one who looked like Mother Nature from North's book, surrounded by grass and flowers. Even surrounded by the happy atmosphere, she looked depressed.

_"Tiered of her loneliness, she created a child from a single flower. From the plant, a beautiful baby girl was born." _

The next mural was of a blue petaled plant that slowly turned yellow towards the inside. along with several flowers surrounding it, the same infant girl from the book sitting above the petals.

_"The Man in the moon, Father Time and Mother Nature rejoiced at her birth. Unknowingly, hidden below in his chamber, the Boogeyman was having his own celebration, celebrating his plans for the baby." _

This picture had two men, one was short and round wearing a suit and only had a single thick strand of hair that curled over his head. The other was a lot taller and thinner. Maeve couldn't put out his age or anything other than that he was carrying a staff with an hour glass on it.

They must of been Father Time and The man in the moon. They where celebrating with Mother Nature and the infant with the moon in the background. While below them a black figure grinned up at the celebrating group.

_"A Great War broke out between the two forces. In the end, the boogeyman was forced back into hiding." _

At the top of this mural showed Father Time, The Man in Moon, and Mother Nature with a full moon in the background charging head on at Pitch who had a giant army if darkness following him. Below that showed Pitch retreating back into a dark cavern.

_"Even with The boogeyman defeated, Mother Nature wasn't satisfied with her child's safety. For she knew the Boogeyman would return for her beloved child." _

This painting showed Mother Nature holding her daughter close while glaring at the swirling back spiral surrounded them.

_"In a last attempt to protect Daughter Nature, Mother Earth hid her child in a way no one would have expected. She gave her only daughter to two of the mortals of the earth. When the time was right, Mother Earth reshaped her daughter and repeated the process again." _

The second to last mural showed Mother Nature leaning down over a group of people who must of been the "mortals". She was handing them a bundle that must've been daughter nature.

"Reshaped?" Maeve muttered.

_"So forth, Mother Nature has kept her daughter hidden among mortals for generations, in hopes that one day she could return home." _

The last mural was right above the centered green leaf. It was the exact same painting as the drawing in North's book. But this one looked more... dark.

The colors where more faded and the atmosphere around them was dark and gloomy. Humans where on knees and dark creatures flew above in the sky. Unlike the book, in which had brighter colors and a beautiful back ground of trees plants and animals.

"Only daughter nature can enter." Tooth said nodding at the green leaf. The tooth fairy attempted to place her hand against it, but was blocked a few inches away by some kind of small invisible field.

Maeve walked up to the mural. She studied the leaf before slowly reaching out and placing her hand against the cold rock.

Instantly, she fell through the wall like it had turned into gas and stumbled inside.

Maeve studied her hands in horror. She passed through the rock without trying. _"Only Daughter Nature can enter."_ Tooth had told her.

"I am Daughter Nature..." Maeve muttered looking at her hand as if it where a foreign object. Shaking out of her shock a little bit, the new found daughter of nature looked around the secret cavern.

It looked just like the rest of the Tooth palace except sized down a heck of a ton smaller. Only a single tower stood in the middle. The paint was old and faded with bits and pieces chipping off. Large snake-like vines dangled from the top and moss seemed to grow wherever you could step. A large old bridge connected the tower to where Maeve was standing.

Without really thinking of how weak the structure could be, Maeve walked across staring in awe. The whole place gave Maeve a strange feeling. She couldn't explain it, but it was there.

Once across, Maeve tilted her head, slightly confused, slightly surprised.

On various shelfs where golden, half-circle-shaped containers. Each was about a foot long with the white, flat surface on top. The top surface had golden lining that took shape of 3 diamonds one on top of the other. The middle diamond had a blue gem taking up the entire inner space. The other two had two miniature green diamonds splitting the space. On the half circled side, was pictured head shots of the child whom the teeth must've belonged to.

One of them had a black girl with long curly, jet black hair. Another was a red headed girl with a pixie cut. The one next to it was an asian girl with long jet black hair and a round face. The one below that was a girl with dark brown hair and tough looking jaw. She kept glancing from one container to the next, she counted at least 30 total.

No matter which set of teeth Maeve looked at each one had the same brown, blue, and green swirling eyes. Every single one of them. same shape, same swirling affect. These... These all where her... But how...

_"Maeve!"_

Daughter Nature jumped and looked around for who had called her name. It was a males voice she could tell that much. And it sounded so familiar. "I know that voice..." She muttered looking around.

_"Haha, Maeve!"_ It laughed again.

She turned around to see one set of teeth was glowing more than the others. Daughter Nature reached over and picked the box up in her hands. The picture was of a girl with long, curly blonde hair, pretty tan skin and a small splash of freckles going just across her noes.

The moment Maeve had touched the case, it stopped glowing and the voice vanished. She turned the object over in her hands before giving up and stuffing the case into her jacket pocket. At that, she headed back across the bridge. she needed to ask Tooth a few things.

XXXXXXX Lazy time skip weeee~ XXXXXXX

"Did you find everything alright?" Tooth asked once Maeve came out. Daughter nature nodded and furrowed her eyebrows while looking at the ground. "Tooth... Why do you collect children's teeth? What's so important about them?" She asked.

"They contain childhoods most important memories." Tooth answered while floating down in front of Maeve. "We collect them and guard them with our lives to keep them as innocent as they are when they're made. So when they needed guidance, we can help."

_"That sure wasn't mentioned in __**"Mythical Legends"**__." _Maeve thought while pulling out the teeth she had taken. "So these... these contain my memories?" She asked holding the container out for Tooth and her fairies to see. "About who I was before I was...what I am now?"

Tooth nodded. "That's why I hid them here. So if you ever came back, you could see them." "I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken these." Maeve mumbled handing the teeth back to the Tooth fairy.

She simply shook her head and closed Maeve's fingers around the case. "Keep them." She said. "That's why they're here. To help to you remember."

Maeve looked back down at the teeth container. This was way to much to process all in one hour.

Tooth caught on to Maeve's uncomfortableness and patted her on the shoulder. "I think you've had enough learning for today. I have one of North's snow globes back at the mural. It should take you strait home."

Daughter Nature nodded and followed Tooth down the path, pocketing the teeth as she went.

**;HOLY CRAP GUYS OVER 50+ REVIEWS! Thank you so much your all so amazing. I hope I don't sound to calm cause I'm the farthest thing from calm that's existed. I made you all this: (you'll have to copy and paste the link. sorry that I ruined your images of Maeve) and thanks again for everything you do and please leave a review!;**


	18. Chapter 18

**;hello! I'm just going to flat out say: this is the ****_creepiest_**** chapter I have ever written.(seriously after my friends read it they asked if I needed to see a therapist.). Second I know you guys want jack/maeve (whats their ship name? "winter roses"? "jaeve"? IDK) fluff but it's hard to write it when their only friends. Fluff will come I promise! I own nothing just the plot and OC's;**

The newly found Daughter of nature slumped into her bedroom, her brain wailing from the aching amount of news she had learned today.

Not only had she learned she was the long-lost daughter of Mother Nature, but she had also learned that she had different forms, and probably personalities, from who she was right now. And to top it all off, she learned her most valued childhood memories came from her _teeth_.

Maeve had stored the teeth she took from her hidden chamber at Tooth palace inside her night stands drawer. She agreed with Tooth, she had learned enough today. Now all she wanted was to get some rest.

Exhausted, Maeve collapsed onto her bed and hid her face into her pillow.

Growing up, she had spent every birthday and every holiday, like any other book lover, hoping to learn she was some magical creature that had amazing abilities she could use to help people. It just so happened to be christmas break and she just so happened to learn she was a spirit of nature.

Oh, the irony.

Maeve groaned and shifted her face onto its cheek. She sighed as her eyes slowly shut. A good nights sleep was all she needed. Then she could figure the rest out in the morning.

XXXX enter Maeve's dreams XXXX

A simple little log cabin matching the many others in the small village in a beautiful forest light up by the orange, pink, red and yellow sunset.

A tall, buff man with bright curly blonde hair pulled back into a small pony tail trudged through the village wearing a white shirt hidden under a long jacket and wore large black boots and brown pants. As he walked, he greeted anyone he saw like an old best friend.

In his arms he was carrying a small wolf cub with gray and white fur that made it's bright blue eyes pop.

He walked inside a cabin where a teenage girl with long curly blonde hair was washing dishes in a bucket. She squealed with delight when she saw the pup.

"Nous rendons-nous à lui garder papa? -do we get to keep him, dad?-" she asked taking the pup into her hands and holding him up to eye level.

The man smiled and ruffled her hair. "Oui, il est tout à toi, ma chérie. -yes, he is all yours, sweetheart.-"

The dream suddenly started to fade in dark gray and was replaced by the same house, but the atmosphere was much more depressed.

The same man sat on a stool, his curly blonde hair mangled and greasy hanging over his face which was hidden in his hand. The pup from before was now a grown dog. Resting his head on the mans knee while his master ran his fingers through its dark gray hair.

But where was the girl?

_"Gone."_ A voice answered her. _"Dead. She was murdered by a group of men who tried to jump her. The poor man tortured himself everyday after her death. Blaming himself for not being there" _

That's not fair... He couldn't have done anything to help her.

_"Life's not fair, Maeve. even you know that."_ The voice sniggered. _"I would know, as well. I went through the same painful loss." _

The view of the house burst into smoke and swirled into a different view. A tall man in a commanders uniform with jet black hair streaked back and a thin face. In his arms was a little girl with ink black hair and eyes like her father wearing a white dress with a lime green bow around the waist. They both looked awfully familiar.

The father and daughter where enjoying themselves while he walked them down a long path through a palace. Yet again, a large cloud of darkness burst from no where and spread blackening Maeve's vision replacing it with the same man sitting alone in the palace. In his hands he was holding a small gold locket with a picture of his daughter inside it while the sound of her voice echoed through the palace.

_"You see?" _The voice said darkly._ "Even I've lost my own daughter to the planet." _

The planet? What do you mean?

_"You wouldn't remember would you, Daughter Nature?"_ The voice said. _"Your mother saw to it that you wouldn't, didn't she?" _

How do you-?!

_"I know more about you than you think." _

Maeve didn't know where this voice had came from. All she knew was that it sounded familiar and dark. And sounded like it was constantly mocking her.

The scene went black again. When she could finally see, she was back in modern Burgess inside the local parks forest.

Everything was dark and she could probably see only a few feet ahead of her. What caught Maeve's eye was the body laying not even 2 feet away from where she was standing.

Unknowingly, Daughter Nature walked towards the body, trying to identify just who exactly it was. The figure was laying on her stomach, gender was the only thing Maeve could tell. Curiously, she kicked the body over with her foot.

The scream Maeve let out was so high pitched she didn't understand how it was her voice.

It was _her_.

The second Maeve was laying on the ground staring out into no where. Dirt smeared on her pale face and shirt as large green vines grew out of her limbs, slowly curling they're way down into the ground dragging her limbs underneath the earths surface with them.

_"This is what awaits you in the near future, Maeve."_ The voice said quietly like it was whispering into her ear. "_Your own Mother is arranging your death at any moment. You only have till your 18. Then the earth will take you away from your mortal family and decompose you into a new body. Starting the whole process over again." _

Who are you?

_"You know who I am, Maeve."_ The voice sniggered. _"And you know who you are." _

XXXX exit Maeve's dreams XXXX

Maeve shot up strait causing her to roll off her bed with a yelp. Panting, she looked around her room wide-eyed. No one was there except for herself. No men with their long lost daughters or a dead body.

She scrambled up from the floor and pulled her hair back into a pony tail to keep it from sticking to sweaty her face.

She had fallen asleep wearing the clothes she went to the pole in. Now they clung to her skin uncomfortably. Maeve changed into a tank top and shorts as well as turn on her bed room fan to cool off before plopping back on top her bed. She hid her face in her hands.

That nightmare... That was just horrible... And the voice...

_"Even I've lost my own daughter to the planet."_

_"I know more about you than you think."_

She shuddered, remembering the speaker. How could she forget? The same owner had spoken to her earlier today and stared right through her with his bright gold eyes. Besides that point, the man who was a commander looked exactly like him. What scared her the worst was the his daughter.

Maeve scrambled off of her bed and picked up a sketch book she found on the floor. Picking up a random pencil, she quickly sketched out a head shot of the black haired girl from her dream. Then drew a comparison piece of a woman she had seen earlier that day.

Maeve stared at the paper unbelievingly. That man's daughter... His daughter is her mother. Mother Nature is her mother.

And Pitch Black is her grandfather.

**;alrighty guys one last thing:****_ I know pitch doesn't remember having a daughter how he remembers will be explained later!_**** Thanks for reading please leave a review down below!; **


	19. Chapter 19

**;Wow you guys did not like that last chapter did ya? Don't worry it gets creepier. And there will be Jack/Maeve fluff in the next chapter! so hang on! I own nothing just the plot and OC's;**

"Maeve!" Victoria's voice greeted her through her bedroom door. "It's time to get up, sweetie."

Daughter Nature groaned and sat up on her bed. She had fallen asleep laying on top of her covers after her nightmare that night. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her open sketch book with younger and older Mother Nature scribbled in it.

Shaking her head from the horrible discovery she learned, Maeve walked into her bathroom to wash the sweat off her face.

She leaned over the sink and splashed her face with cold water and hung her head for a second. Maeve was still trying to grasp the fact she was daughter nature and had these "past lives" sort of things.

Maeve knows how it feels to have your brain crammed, especially after 4 years of high school, But this was just to much.

Daughter nature grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste. She looked up at the mirror expecting to see a sweaty girl with extreme bed head in her pajamas. What she saw made her drop her toothbrush and left her jaw hanging open.

Staring right back at her with the same horrified expression was a teenage girl with shoulder-length white blonde hair and Maeve's same multi color swirling eyes. Instead of her pajamas the girl was wearing a bright yellow short sleeved blouse tucked in a red skirt that went to her stomach.

Maeve reached out and pressed her fingers against the glass. The girls hand followed and touched the same place she did.

Forgetting about her dental hygiene, Maeve hurried out of the restroom.

She ran into her bedroom and closed the door. Who was that? What was that? Maeve looked down at her hands in panic.

_"What's happening to me?"_ She thought.

She looked up from her hands to around her room. What else is changing? It looked perfectly the same as it did last night and the day before and the day before that.

But her room seemed colder than normal. She noticed the cause of the dropped temperature was coming from her bedroom window covered in frost.

Each panel had a different picture. The first had a quick sketch of a lake view. The second had been carved outlines of baby Sandy and North. The third was "_HELP_" in all capital letters. The fourth simply said "_Jack was here". _

She smiled a little as she got dressed in a blue and brown plaid long sleeved shirt with a brown t-shirt underneath and simple jeans with tennis shoes. It's sounded like a good idea to go spend time with Jack. He would definitely help take her mind off things.

Maeve jogged downstairs to see her family sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Or at least she called them her family. Daughter nature suddenly stepped back up the last two steps and hid herself from view.

Maeve had easily caught on by now that her mother sent her to different mortal families as an infant. And that she was never actually... born... But that meant Jamie wasn't her dad... Victoria wasn't her mom... Lewis wasn't her baby brother and... and Amelia wasn't her little sister...

She had never felt like such an outsider in her own home.

"Morning." She said talking fast while walking strait to the coat closet and grabbing her jacket. "I'm heading out with some friends today. I'll see you when I get back."

"Do you want breakfast before you go?" Victoria asked standing up. "I was hoping we could plan something for your birthday. It's coming up soon-" "No, I'm fine. I'll see you later, bye!" Maeve waved good bye practically running out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maeve ran to the frozen lake before realizing what she was doing.

Running a hand through her long hair that was laying lazily on her shoulders, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Maeve had never felt like such a mess in her life. Or at least in this life. She sat down on the rocks and hid her face in her hands.

"Something wrong, rainbow-eyes?" Someone asked.

Daughter Nature looked up from her hands to see Jack Frost walking up to her swinging his staff around. His mischievous grin vanished when he saw her milk-pale skin.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong." She said standing up. "Just had a rough nights sleep." He grinned a little, but still looked concerned. "Better wake up, your helping me babysit again." He joked lightly nudging her arm with his staff.

Maeve laughed a little. "How are we going to get there?" She asked wiping the small amount frost that had grown on her arm. "Bunny and Tooth are supposed to meet us. They'll be here soon." He said.

Jack studied Maeve's face. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked. "You look a little pale or more like me pale." Maeve felt her face turn red. "I'm fine." She said avoiding eye contact. "I told you, I... I just didn't sleep well."

The spirit of winter pressed his hand to her forehead. "You feel warm." He said. "Um... No offense Jack but your skin is as cold as a freezer." Maeve reminded him while removing his hand. "I don't think you can take my temperature."

He shrugged and nodded that she had made a point. "But seriously, are you sure your not sick? Really I can watch Sandy and North myself if you are-" "no, no I'm fine really!" Maeve said a little to desperate. She didn't want to go back to her house, not anytime soon anyway. "I just had a nightmare that's all-"

Jack's eyes grew wide. "_Nightmare_? Was Pitch there?" He asked.

Maeve mentally slapped herself before coming up with an stupid excuse. "D-did I say nightmare? That was just a bad choice of words. It-it was only a rough nights sleep that's all." She said quickly while playing her hands.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not satisfied with her excuse. He opened his mouth to say more when a giant hole opened in the ground. Instantly Bunny hopped out and Tooth flew out after him.

"G'day, Maeve. Long time no see, eh Sheila?" Bunny greeted shaking her hand. "Yeah." Maeve said forcing herself to smile.

"Are you alright, Maeve?" Tooth asked studying daughter nature's face. "You look pale." "That's what I said." Jack said giving her a "what did I tell you" face. "I'm fine." Maeve said a little more forced than she'd liked to.

"Why must you even lie to yourself, Maeve? It's quiet unhealthy for you don't you think?"

They all jumped. Bunny pulled out her boomerangs, his ears moving trying to locate the voices speaker. Tooth buzzed around, trying to find him as well. "Where are ya, Pitch?" The Easter bunny yelled. "Come on out and face us!"

"Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch said unamused.

"Show yourself Pitch!" Tooth demanded flying around the rocks. "Well... if you insist..." He answered appearing right behind the tooth fairy. "Tooth behind you!" Maeve yelled.

But she was to late. Pitch had already spun the clock hands counterclockwise aiming right at Tooth and hit her with the same golden waves from Father Time's watch. She screamed and fell from the few inches she was levitating onto the ground.

"Tooth!" Bunny yelled throwing his boomerang at Pitch. The boogeyman sunk into the ground as a shadow and ran across the ground.

The large black shadow slithered below Maeve. "Ah!" She yelped as she got sucked through. "Maeve!" Jack yelled trying to jump after her. The shadow vanished before he could reach her.

Maeve reappeared deep in the forest as the shadow turned into the boogeyman himself. Daughter Nature scrambled away from him as fast as she could, running back-first into a tree.

"Such a pity." Pitch said shaking his head. "I expected better from you."

"Get away from her!" Jack yelled flying strait at Pitch. The boogeyman side stepped away into the shadows, reappearing several feet away. "Come now, Jack, you don't want to ruin the family reunion." Pitch grinned evilly.

Bunny, who had hopped up behind Pitch, stopped before he could hit him in the head. "What you talk'n about?" He demanded. Pitch grinned.

"You mean, Maeve didn't tell you?" Pitch toyed with them. "I'm not surprised. its not a very proud position to say your grandfather is the Boogeyman."

Maeve felt her heart go up into her throat and all the remaining color she may have had left leave her face. She looked at Pitch, jaw hanging wordlessly.

Jack looked between Pitch and Maeve unbelievingly. "Your lying!" He said pointing the end of his staff at his chest. "Am I?" Pitch asked.

Bunny yelled as he threw his boomerang at Pitch. The nightmare king simply sunk into the shadows and the boomerang went flying at Maeve. She yelped and hit the deck as it rebounded off a tree.

"Till next time Maeve." Pitch's voice echoed.

Daughter Nature sat up hugged her arms close to herself while Jack ran up to see if she was alright. Bunny, who could've cared less if Maeve was hurt, ran to Tooth's aid.

How many more families will she become an outsider in?

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!; **


	20. Chapter 20

**;oh my lord over 60+ reviews? **whydoyouguysevenlikethisstoryomg **and we've reached chapter 20! (Which is kinda short) as always I don't own ROTG just the plot and any OC's; **

"Pitch! Pitch is your grandfather?!" Bunny demanded yelling at Maeve. She winced while staying where she was near the forest, to scared to go any where near the Easter Bunny. "Well that explains everything!" He continued.

"How does that explain anything?" Jack demanded just as angry. "Think about it. Ever since rainbow-eyes here showed up, Pitch has kept attacking us and turning us into infants!" He snapped holding up Tooth in his arms.

The Tooth fairy had been turned into an infant like North and Sandy. She looked almost like one of her own fairies, but several times larger and still had her human face. She giggled and tugged at one of Bunny's egg-bombs from his belt.

"How do we know she ain't working for Pitch?" Bunny continued. "For all we know she could've told him where Father Time was!"

"If it hasn't slipped your mind: Maeve didn't even know any of us existed until a few weeks ago." Jack reminded him angrily. "And there's no way she'd join Pitch." "How do you bloody know what she would or wouldn't do?" "Because I know her better than you ever will!" Jack snapped.

"Because you know her? Do you hear yourself, mate? She could be just like him! She could be on his side and not even know it!" Bunny yelled as Tooth started to cry. He lowered his voice and tried to comfort her before continuing.

"Nobody knows why she can't remember her own past and forced into hiding, maybe it's because Pitch possessed her and Mother Nature hid her trying t'keep people safe from her!"

Maeve fell against the trunk of a near by tree, her legs unable to hold her weight. She started shaking rapidly and, if possible, turn paler. Was it possible Pitch was possessing her? It would explain her nightmares and her reflection showing someone else.

She looked down at the ice covered pond. A girl with long burnet hair wearing a white dress that went just above her knees and had a yellow ribbon tied around her waist was staring at Maeve with same shocked expression.

Unable to bare it any more, Maeve turned heel and sprinted into the forest.

Jack turned around just to see Daughter Nature disappear into the trees. "Maeve!" He yelled flying after her into the trees. "Let her go, frosty!" Bunny yelled from behind him. "_Oi! Frostbite!_ I'm talk'n t'you!"

"Maeve!" Jack yelled again while he landed back onto the ground. the spirit of winter looked around the trees with no sign of her.

Several feet away high up in the branches, Maeve stood leaning against the trunk of the tree her face hidden under her jackets hoodie.

"What if I am just like him?" She asked quietly.

Jack turned around in a circle. The wind seemed to carry Maeve's voice so she sounded like it was coming from every direction.

"What? Maeve, your nothing like Pitch! Bunny's just... just to fast to judge. Trust me. He's yelled at me like that before. Heck, he almost punched me in the face. He just doesn't know who you are." Jack called to her.

"I don't even know who I am." She said while resting her head onto the trunk. "I don't even know where I came from or how long I've even _existed_. How does _anyone_ know who I really am?"

"Maeve, I might haven't know you for very long. But I've known you long enough to know your to kind and caring to do what Pitch does." He said still look around the trees. "Maeve... Please..."

Maeve sighed and closed her eyes. Daughter nature slowly made her way down the branches. Jack turned around as she hung from the last branch and landed back on the frozen ground.

Jack walked over hugged Maeve. She didn't resist. Daughter Nature hid her face in his chest and rapped her arms around his waist while Jack rested his chin on top of her head.

They stayed that way for a long while till Maeve mumbled something into Jack's hoodie. "What?" he asked. Maeve shifted her face so her cheek was pressed against his chest. "Thanks." She repeated. "For?" He asked.

"Believing in me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'd you doing with her?" Bunny demanded as Jack and Maeve walked out of the forest.

She winced and backed away a little. Jack grabbed her hand so she wouldn't run off into the forest again. The spirit of winter gave Maeve an encouraging nod before turning back to Bunny.

"She's coming back with you, Tooth and I." Jack said cooly.

"No she ain't." Bunny growled. "I'm ain't watch'n t'boogeyman's grandkid on top of 3 babies."

"Whoever said you have to watch her?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "Like I trust her run'n loose in t'pole." Bunny said angrily. "She ain't com'n. That's final."

Jack scowled. He knew Bunny would be difficult about bringing Maeve back, just not this difficult. Little Tooth whimpered from her spot in Bunny's arms and cuddled the Easter Bunny's boomerang that he had given her.

"Fine." Jack said loosening his hold on Maeve's hand. "Let Maeve get fully possessed by Pitch and if she has them, have her powers turned against us. As well as all the knowledge she knows about us get passed on to the enemy. Oh and You get to change _all_ the diapers."

Bunny glared down at the spirit of winter. Probably because he had made a very good point. "Fine." He said angrily. "Your on diaper duty." He added jabbing Maeve in the shoulder with his free hand. She winced a little and rubbed her now sore shoulder.

"Buckle up." Bunny said tapping his foot on the ground.

The ground below Jack and Maeve opened up to a large hole causing the two teens to drop down into the earth. "Hang on, Toothy." Bunny said before jumping into the hole after Jack and Maeve.

"Woah!" Maeve yelled as she and Jack surfed down the small moss covered tunnel. When they resurfaced, they where outside the pole several miles out.

"Let's go rainbow-eyes." Bunny said leading the way up to North's palace.

Jack took Maeve by the waist and the flew up into the air.

Daughter Nature was thankful for Jack standing up for her and convincing Bunny to let her come back to the Pole. But, the Easter bunny's brutish attitude towards her almost made nightmares welcoming.

And that's saying something.

**;sorry for the bad ending... And terrible fluff (*pretend sob* I did my best!) so any who~ thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	21. Chapter 21

**;for the next two weeks I have exams on Mondays so I figured I'd just update today and possibly Fridays till I'm out of school. Also sorry it's short. the next chapter will be a better length. as always I don't own ROTG just the plot and OC's;**

You'd think with the Yetis and elves being so nice and all, Maeve would still feel welcome at the Pole.

But just like at home, she couldn't help but just sit in one spot and stay there. Bunny's constant angry attitude towards her didn't help.

Daughter Nature sat on the table in the kids area hugging her crossed legs to her chest while she watched Bunny and Jack play with the infants. She knew he didn't trust her at all anymore so she didn't bother trying to join in.

Sandy noticed Maeve's absence and set down the toy he was playing with before he flew up to her. The Sandman slipped himself into her arms and after making himself comfortable, he instantly fell asleep.

"See?" Jack whispered sitting next to her on the table holding a sleeping North in his arms. "He still trusts you." "He's just a baby." Maeve said ruffling Sandy's stuck up hair. "He'd act like this if I was Pitch."

Jack sighed. Maeve was just to convinced that she could possibly be evil for her confidence to be turned back.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked changing the subject. "About Christmas. It's only a few days away and if the presents don't get delivered kids will stop believing in North."

Jack nodded in agreement. He had completely forgotten that Christmas was so close. Guess that's what happens when your friends get turned into infants.

"The yetis, elves and I can handle it." Jack said simply. "And Bunny and the tooth fairies can collect the teeth so Tooth is still believed in." "When did I agree to this?" Bunny demanded setting Tooth in a cradle. "How are we supposed to locate t'teeth if Tooths a baby?"

Jack shrugged. "There's got to be over a thousand Tooth fairies. I'm pretty sure you guys can handle it. Besides, do you have any better ideas?"

Bunny grumbled and got back to work with the infants. Maeve thought this was an over reaction to collecting teeth. But then again, he hasn't been to pleased with anyone since Tooth was transformed into a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack seemed to be trying hard to get Maeve to talk about what was bothering her. He even insisted he just fly her home because North's snow globes make her sick.

The Winter spirit didn't question her through the flight. It wasn't till they landed inside the local parks forest when he grabbed her hand so she couldn't run off before he got any answers.

"Pitch had to tell you he was your grandfather before he told us. Your face practically screamed it, so don't tell me I'm crazy. What else did he show you?" He demanded.

Maeve opened her mouth to make some stupid excuse but couldn't find herself able to. Jack was the only person who actually knew who she was and still cared about her. How could she lie to him?

She took a deep breath, determined to tell him everything slowly and calmly. So, of course, she practically threw up all the information of her nightmare on him.

"I got home and went to sleep and had practically the worst nightmare I've ever had there was this creepy voice i didn't know who it was but later I figured it was Pitch himself and he showed me this father and daughter and they're pet wolf and told me the daughter died and showed me that his own daughter was taken from him and I didn't understand anything then the scene changed completely and i was in the forest- crap! I think it was this forest! It was! it was right here! Anyway he showed me my own dead body with these green vines growing out of my limbs into the earth-"

"Wait. wait. ..._Maeve_!" Jack yelled over her causing her to stop dead sentence. "Did you say your own dead body?" Daughter Nature nodded. "He told me I had to die in order to be... decomposed and rebirthed into a new... body."

Maeve's breathing picked up as she started to rant again, like she always did when she's scared or nervous.

"Jack, I'm scared. No, I'm horrified. My own Mother is going to kill me off and take me away from everything I have. And I'm just going to be stuck as someone else without memories of anything! Amelia and the others are going to believe I'm dead i'll be alone again-"

"Maeve!" Jack yelled shaking her by the shoulders. "Maeve! just stop and listen to me! We'll figure out how to stop this rebirth or whatever its called."

Maeve was probably still startled from Jack's sudden movement cause she continued to stare at him wide-eyed as she nodded.

Jack sighed and loosened his grip on her shoulders. She must feel like an outsider with the guardians. Now that he thought about it, she must feel her own house. No wonder Maeve wanted to go with him so desperately, she couldn't even call The Bennetts her own family any more. And if there was one thing Jack knew was painful, it was being alone.

"And you have never been alone and you will never be alone. Never." He continued still holding her shoulders. "You have a loving family and great friends that care about you more then anything. Even if they're gone, I'm still here. I'll never let you be alone, I promise."

Maeve stared at him wide-eyed as a small flush grew on her cheeks. Did he really mean that?

Jack held Maeve by the shoulders. they stared at each other in the same position long after they established she wouldn't be alone. She was still to dumbfound about his "you'll never be alone speech" to really understand why.

Jack slowly slid his hands down her arms so he was holding Maeve's hands in his. she could feel her face turning redder as he slowly leaned forward.

You know in your _favorite_ book and your _favorite_ couple is about to kiss and that random, annoying thing comes out of no where and ruins the perfect moment you've been waiting like twenty chapters for? Well one of those things came.

Maeve's hands where ripped out of Jack's and she was thrown backwards into a tree. She caught a blurry glimpse of Jack being thrown away before she was engulfed in darkness.

"Jack?!" Maeve yelled as she got to her feet, only to be shoved to the ground. "Maeve?!" She heard him call back from the distance.

Daughter Nature got shoved to the ground and got back up several times before she thrown onto a tree and was released from the darknesses hold.

She tried to stand up shakily but she had hit her head a good to many times. It took two times but she managed to get up to her feet.

The area looked exactly where she was before. But after living in Burgess for this whole life, she knew she was way deeper in the forest than before. "Jack?" She asked.

The winter spirit's familiar laughter surrounded her. She jumped and spun on the spot. "Jack?" She asked again. "Jack this isn't funny!" Who did he think he was? Acting like he was going to kiss her then running around scaring her like this?

"Jack Frost!" Maeve almost yelled angrily. "Stop messing around! I'm serious!"

Jack landed behind several trees. He was so deep in the shadows she could only see his outline. Even from where she was, Maeve could tell something was different about him.

Instead of his normal hoodie he was wearing some kind of cloak with a high collar so it hid his face. Not only that, but his eyes where glowing completely bright blue.

"Something wrong, rainbow-eyes?" He asked. Before, Maeve thought that was a funny nick name that was both friendly and accurate. The way he said it now sounded so dark and insulting It was almost scary.

_"This isn't Jack." _She thought stepping backwards.

"You...your not..." She mumbled. "What's wrong, rainbow-eyes?" He mocked. "Scared of a little shadow?" That's when she realized he wasn't hidden in shadows, he was the shadows.

Dark Jack was completely black. Even his staff was black except for the glowing red section from where he was holding it. He looked just like the original Jack, but even his different clothes looked familiar.

Not that she had seen Jack wearing anything like this, but they just did. Under his cloak, dark Jack had on a long sleeved shirt and a vest. Where had she seen them before?

"I think she is, Jackie." Someone mocked from behind Maeve. Before she could even turn around, Daughter Nature hollowed in pain from the sharp jab in her back.

Falling onto all fours, Maeve started shaking as the pain spread through her body. "Come on, Janey." the female voice mocked. "Don't be so boring."

She yelped again at the large spike of pain in her back. This time it felt ice cold. Like burning cold.

The last thing Maeve remembered was a last sharp, icy pain in her back and someone yelling before everything went black.

**;oh Did you guys want that kiss? ;) *laughs evilly with dark jack* any who thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	22. Chapter 22

**;Haha you guys hate me right now don't you? XD well I'm done with my hardest exams now so ill start updating like normal! And trust me you'll love me again after reading this chapter I promise ;). I own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

Slowly coming to her senses, Maeve woke up with a groan.

Almost instantly, she tensed up and kept her eyes closed, probably because she was scared that dark Jack and the dark woman would be there.

Daughter Nature realized she wasn't laying on snow or grass but on sheets with a large blanket covering her up to her shoulders and her head on a pillow. She easily came to the conclusion someone had placed her into a bed.

Opening her eyes, Maeve realized she was in her own bed in her own room. Was it all a dream? She sat up and winced loudly at the pain in her upper back. Nope. Not a dream.

She looked around her room. Jack Frost, the original Jack Frost not his dark version, was sitting in her windowsill with his hood covering his face.

"Jack." She said hopping into her feet, which was a big mistake saying she almost fell over from pain. "What happened? Who was that? What- are you ok?" She asked walking over to the spirit of winter.

"It was some sort of nightmare sand creature. He- it attacked us." He replied looking at her. His bright blue eyes looked looked like giant pools mixed up with emotions. And even though he's trying to hide it she could tell he was angry. _Really_ angry.

He stood up and picked up his staff that was leaning against the wall next to him. "I have to go." Jack said opening the window. "And your going to come back, right?" She asked. Jack sighed and lowered his head.

"Maeve..." He said turning to look at her. "No." She said closing the window with one hand. "You are not ditching me. After what you said saying you'll always be here for me and your just going to leave?"

"Do you know how close you where to dying? When I got there I thought I was to late specially when I saw the black sand..." He trailed off as he remembered what happened. Shaking his head, he started again. "This fight is to big for you. I'll come back for you once Pitch is gone then we'll figure out how to stop your "recreation" or whatever it's called."

Maeve shook her head. "Jack I only have till I'm 18!" She nearly exclaimed. "And You and Bunny won't be able to stop Pitch by yourselves especially saying the others have been turned into infants." "We'll manage." Jack said opening the window again.

"It's my choice if I want to fight." Maeve snapped suddenly less desperate and more annoyed. "Not any more." He said hitting the butt of his staff on the ground creating a large freezing wind to burst out from the impact.

When Maeve was able to open her eyes again, Jack was gone.

Scowling, Daughter Nature ran out of her bedroom and to her back yard. He was not getting off that easy, not with out her say in anything. She jogged out into her backyard and stood in the dead center.

Jack must've removed her Jacket, socks and boots with out her realizing it. At first she could stand the cold, but after a few seconds she couldn't feel her feet.

Jack flew down in front of her, looking extremely annoyed now. "Maeve go back inside your going to freeze." He said pointing at the house with his staff.

"I'm not going inside till you stop being stubborn and just let me help!" Maeve snapped. "I'm being stubborn?" He demanded. "Your the one running out into the snow during the middle of the night with no winter gear on trying to convince me to let you fight a battle you won't survive in!"

"That's my risk!" Maeve said not noticing how in each others faces they where. "Why is it such a big deal to you if I get killed in-?"

Jack cut her off by grabbing Maeve by the waist and pulling her close as he smacked a cold kiss onto her lips.

Maeve's face turned completely red as she stared at him wide eyed. Did not see that coming.

Jack kissed her gently, like he was unsure of what to do next. That or was unsure of how she would react.

Maeve's eyes fluttered shut as she gripped Jack's hoodie and kissed him back. She felt him pull her closer causing her arms to be scrunched up between them and deepen the kiss.

Maeve always knew Jack naturally gave off cold, mostly because she almost always was right next to him, but his lips where freezing. She felt like she was kissing an ice cube. but... softer. Kinda like snow. You know?

Finally, Jack regrettably pulled away and rested his forehead on Maeve's. Daughter Nature could feel the small layer of frost that had formed on her lips and she could see her own breath.

"That's why." He muttered. If possible, Maeve felt her face turn redder. "Oh." She said quietly.

After a few seconds of silence she muttered: "I'm... I'm sorry. For yelling. I just don't want to be stuck here doing nothing while you're out there fighting..." "I had my share of the yelling, but it was mostly you." He joked waving off her apology. Maeve giggled.

_"God did I really just giggle?"_ She thought wanting to face palm. _"Please, please, please don't notice..." _

"Did you just giggle?" Jack teased grinning. "Maybe..." Maeve muttered feeling her face turn red. The winter spirit laughed a little. "Have I told you your adorable when your embarrassed?" He asked.

Jack tilted his head as he leaned in and kissed her again. Prepared this time, Maeve closed her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck.

Daughter nature felt her stomach do a flip and an unnoticeable small spread of warmth run through her and into the ground. Part way through the kiss, Maeve noticed something odd.

Something was tickling her feet.

It must've been the same for Jack, be cause when she pulled away, he had the same look of confusion. Looking at their feet, they saw small vines had grown just below their toes. Attached to the vines where two fully bloomed white roses.

Jack squatted down and plucked them from the ground. Standing up, he tucked one behind Maeve's ear and gave her the other to hold.

"Roses can't grown in snow." Maeve muttered as she smelled the flower. It smelled sweet like fresh grass after it rains. "One of a kind Winter Roses." Jack said kissing her forehead then pressing his against it. "Just like you."

Daughter Nature smiled and looked down at the white rose in her hands. She wasn't good at the whole romance thing. Especially responding to cheesy complements.

"I'm going to go back to the forest, see if that shadow might still be there." Jack said taking her free hand in his. "And your going to come back, right?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

Jack stared at her for a moment before smiling. "I'll come back and take you to the pole." He said poking her nose making it instantly turn cold. "But only because you're so stubborn."

Maeve smiled and instead of another romantic kiss, simply jumped into his arms. Jack rested his chin on her shoulder. "Maeve?" he asked quietly. "yeah?" She replied. "I love you."

Daughter Nature felt her cheeks burn redder as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." She said hugging him again.

Jack smiled and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Maeve could feel his cold breath on her neck which sent a shiver down her spine. "I'll be back soon." He said as they pulled apart. "See you soon." She said stepping back.

"Oh! and go inside." He added last second as he floated up into the air. "You're starting to turn blue." "Alright, alright, Mr. Bossy." Maeve said waving her hands and heading back inside.

She stepped into the kitchen and closed the back door behind her. Almost instantly she leaned her back against the door softly and slid down into sitting position.

Jack Frost had kissed her. Her. Not only once but twice.

A large bubbled of happiness seemed to burst inside of Maeve and filled her with warmth from head to toe. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy since she was Daughter Nature.

XXXXX Jack's POV weee XXXXXX

Jack stood on the edge of the neighbors roof top to make sure Maeve went inside. Knowing her, she might run after him again.

As soon as the back door closed, Jack shot both arms up in the air victoriously while chanting "Yes!" And falling backwards off the roof and shooting up into the night sky.

He let out a large whoop of joy while doing several circles in the air. "Yeah!" He yelled as he fist-pumped the air.

Nothing, in over 340 years, has ever made him feel so happy.

XXXX back to Maeve Woosh!XXXX

Maeve finally managed to get back onto her feet and went to one of the lower cabinets to get a small vase for her flowers. She filled it with water and carefully set both white roses into it.

"You shouldn't get to attached." A woman's voice said.

Maeve jumped and almost dropped the vase. She whipped around to see a tall, beautiful woman with jet black hair that went literally into the floor sitting casually in one of the kitchen tables chairs. She was wearing an old fashioned green dress that seemed to grow into the tile floor like her hair and covered up the small sections if moss growing on her cheeks and hands.

"It'll only make it more painful to say goodbye." She finished.

Maeve stared at the woman wide eyed for a good while before finally realizing who she was staring at.

"M-mom?" Maeve asked quietly, setting the vase down behind her.

Mother Nature nodded and stood up from the kitchen chair she was seated in. "It's been a long time since I've talked to you when you where all grown up." She said walking over to Maeve and gently running her hand across her daughter's cheek. "I think the last time was 400 years ago."

"400 years ago?" Maeve thought suddenly bitter. "The last time she bothered to talk to me was 400 years ago?"

"Why?" Maeve blurted randomly. "Why what?" Mother Nature asked calmly even though she was annoyed by her child's interruption.

"Why everything! Why do you kill me of? Why do you hide me with 'mortal' families? Why do you decompose me into a new body? Why, how, and who takes my memories? Why do you haunt me with _my own past?!_" She demanded pointing at her reflection in the oven.

A girl with curly, chin-length flaming red hair was pointing right back at Maeve. She was wearing a yellow dress with designs in gold sparkles that made the peacock feather in her hair pop.

"I knew it would haunt you. That's why I wouldn't let you remember. Man in the Moon helped me with that." Mother Nature answered calmly waving a hand at the full moon through the window.

_"I hate you..."_ Maeve thought glaring at the moon's surface.

"That is beside the point." Mother Nature said waving a hand. "I'm here to discuss this "Frost boy"-" "Discuss? What's to discuss?" Maeve asked cutting her off.

"Your getting to attached to him." Mother Nature snapped suddenly causing Maeve to stumble backwards into the cabinet.

Mother Earth noticed her anger and calmed down. "As friends I was fine with him being around. But now that you've kissed-"

"where you-? Where you watching us?!" Maeve demanded feeling her face burn many shades of red. "Do I not have any personal privacy?! And my relationships are none of your business!"

Mother Nature glared at her daughter. Maeve had never been this difficult to deal with. Even 400 years ago, she never disrespected her or spoke to her in such a rude tone.

"This Frost boy has left a bad influence on you." She said stepping away from Maeve. "Do not get to attached to him. Because soon you'll be leaving."

"Why?" Maeve demanded as her mother sunk into the floor. "Don't leave! Why won't you answer me? Mom!"

Maeve fell to her knees as her blood mother vanished from sight back into the earth.

**;jack and maeve kiss. ****_Check_****. Mother Nature comes into story. ****_Check_****. my work here is done. But you should totally leave me a review pretty please with dream sand ontop? Haha tmarks for reading guys;**


	23. Chapter 23

**;wow hey guys sorry for the late night update. I've been wrapping up school so I've been busy. Anyway I own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

Maeve felt like she was going to blow up from all her mixed emotions.

She was happier than shes ever been because Jack had kissed her. She was annoyed and angry with her own mother because she wouldn't talk to her and continually killed her off for pretty much no reason. And to top it all off, she was scared to face Bunny again, knowing he'd still be pissed off at her for being related to the boogeyman and ditching him with the baby guardians.

None the less, when Jack returned to her bedroom to take her to the pole, she went with him with out a seconds hesitation.

And as Maeve had predicted: Bunny was ticked.

"Where t'bloody hell have you been!?" He snapped quietly hoping not to wake the sleeping infants. "I've been stuck here watching these bloody kids by meself for hours! 'I'll be back in half an hour' my cotton tail!"

"You handle this one." Maeve muttered walking away towards the infants. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore yelling from people. Or oversized rabbits.

"You ain't going no where, Rainbow-eyes!" Bunny snapped hopping in front of her. "Your in this just as much as frostbite." "Since when are you our mother?" Maeve snapped back.

"Alright guys." Jack said resting a hand on Maeve's shoulder. "Can we focus on finding Pitch? Like we where supposed to?"

"Not till I know what took you gumbys so long." Bunny snapped. "Well... that mixes into what Pitch is up to." Jack said. "Maeve and I got attacked-" "big surprise." Bunny muttered rolling his eyes. "-by a nightmare sand version of me." He finished.

"Nightmare sand?" Bunny asked forgetting to be angry. "How could've Pitch gotten his hands on enough dream or nightmare sand to make a nightmare version of you?" "That's what I've been thinking." Jack said sitting on the table. "He still had those nightmares from 40 years ago though..."

Maeve sat quietly on the table next to Jack while He and Bunny discussed possibilities for how Pitch could've gotten nightmare sand. She had next to no idea what they where saying so she just said "yeah." or "that could be it." or "I don't think so." when it fit.

North woke up from his nap half way through their conversation with another dirty diaper. "Guess Phil is going to have fun again." Maeve joked while sniggering in the yeti's direction. "Oh, no." Bunny said picking up North and dumping him into Maeve's arms. "Your on diaper duty, remember?"

Maeve scowled at the Easter Bunny and headed to the changing table. She wasn't paying much attention to him, but she swore she saw Phil smirking.

Couple minutes later, Maeve returned holding a clean North in her arms and an unamused scowl still on her face. At least Bunny seemed more pleased.

"I'm going to t'Warren." He said while Maeve set North back down for the remainder of his nap. "You two keep here." Before either of them could object, Bunny stomped his foot against the ground and hopped into his tunnels.

Maeve and Jack looked at the pink flower that replaced the opening of the tunnels unimpressed.

"We're going after him, aren't we?" Maeve asked in a flat tone not changing her gaze.

"Oh yeah." Jack replied holding up one of North's snow globes.

XXXX Lazy time skip weee~ XXXX

After reloading his supply of egg bombs, Bunny placed his boomerangs back onto his belt and got ready to leave.

"Right." He said walking out. "Let's go find us a boogeyman."

Just as he was going to leave, Bunny stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards the large tunnel that lead to the branched out tunnels to the rest of the continents. His ears stuck up strait as his sniffed the air.

He pulled out his boomerangs and the 8 foot sentinel eggs that guarded the warren heads spun from a mutual face to an angry face and stood right behind him.

"AHHHH-!" He yelled charging at the tunnel unaware of the ice that was forming below his feet. "-HHHH- Criiiikeeeey!" He yelped as he slid across the ground right into the wall next to the tunnels opening.

"Jeez, cotton tail. You need to watch where you running." Jack teased as he and Maeve looked down at the pooka.

"What are you two do'n here?" He demanded getting to his feet. "You're supposed to be at t'pole!"

"Yeah, but we knew you'd head strait for Pitch so we figured we'd tag along." Jack answered simply. "I ain't take'n her along." Bunny snapped jabbing his thumb at Maeve. "It's not like she's any use anyway."

Maeve bit her lip. It was true, she didn't know how to use her powers or what powers she even had. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Well, that was rude. Even I wouldn't have said something that cruel." Someone mused aloud.

"Oh, not him... Not now." Maeve thought. Why did Pitch have to show up everywhere and ruin everything?

"Pitch!" Bunny yelled turning in a circle, his temper rising. "Where are ya, ya bloody coward!"

"I won't be making an appearance today. Not yet anyway." The boogeyman said in an angrier tone.

A large Pitch-shaped shadow moved over the warren walls of moss covered walls and grass hills. A giant cloud of nightmare sand formed swirling above them.

"Let me introduce you to my new friends who will be replacing myself today."

"_Paranoia_."

Dark Jack from the woods formed several feet away from Maeve on top of one of the many boulders. He looked at the ground depressed but amused with their horrified expressions.

"_Anxiety_."

A small black figure formed next to Jack. He was only 3 or 4 feet tall with long hair that seemed to swoosh back then curl up. His solid gold eyes burned right through Maeve. Just looking at the dark sandman made her nervous.

"_Trauma_."

Next to the dark sandman, a winged woman formed. She too was entirely black except for her bright pink eyes. She had a feather headset and was wearing old fashioned royal Indian clothes covered in feathers. The dark Tooth fairy's large wings flapped as she finished forming allowing her to float in the air.

"_Depression_."

The next sand figure that formed looked like a mad scientist that an experiment went wrong. He was black from his rabbit ears to his cotton tail, wearing bright green glasses over his eyes and a long jacket that hid his rabbit feet. The coat he was wearing had circles over lapping each other over and over as well as a belt with several pockets on it.

"_Apathy_."

A tall man formed next to the dark Easter bunny. He looked young and lively with messy stuck up hair and a mustache that matched his small beard. He was wearing a large fur hat similar to North's and a jacket like a captain. He had two large nightmare sand swords attached to his belt. His glowing blue eyes popped out from his black sand body.

"Last and not at all the least: _Fear_."

A teenage girl formed in front of the other nightmare sand creatures. She had long wavy hair and was wearing a t-shirt with a hood attached over a long sleeved shirt. Her pants where ripped at the ends showing her back shoes and legs. Her eyes seemed to swirl different shades of red, yellow, and grey.

Maeve's heart went up in her throat. The last one was her. That's her dark form. Not only that, but she knew the others name by heart. She had come up with them herself.

"I proudly introduce: The Dark Guardians!" Pitch's voice chanted through out the Warren.

"You can thank Maeve for these wonderful creations." He continued. "She just thought they where silly little doodles no one would ever care for. But I...I saw the true potential in these designs. Of course, I obviously made some changes to them. And I was so inspired, I just had to create Fear."

Bunny shot a glare in Maeve's direction before looking back at the dark guardians. "I don't care if your dark guardians or t'bloody man in the moon!" He yelled. "I want ya sandy-behinds out of my Warren!"

Bunny charged strait for Fear at lightning speed. She only smiled showing gray teeth as she pulled out a golden watch from her jacket pocket.

"Bunny wait!" Jack yelled. But it was to late. Just as Bunny reached her, Fear turned the four spinning hands counterclockwise sending out golden waves that hit Bunny right in the face.

The Easter bunny hollowed as he fell to the ground and started to shrink down into an infant. Now he was the size of a normal bunny with smaller ears and large forest green eyes. Even his boomerangs and eggs shrunk down with him.

Fear picked up the now tiny baby Bunnymund and held him up by his ears. Bunny's large green eyes built up in tears as he started to cry. "Put him down!" Jack yelled.

Maeve looked at Bunny horrified then at the ground. She had designed the dark guardians. This was all her fault.

Daughter Nature looked back up at her evil twin. Obviously Fear was Pitch's "perfect-dream grandchild". What if she becomes just like Fear? If Pitch possessed her she would be...

Fear raised an eyebrow and grinned, obviously catching onto Maeve's horrors. "Sure." She smirked throwing Bunny behind her.

"No!" Maeve screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her blood stream surged and the wind suddenly picked up to a fast speed. The trees and flowers started blow rapidly while the dark guardians struggled to maintain their sand forms. Bunny stopped falling mid-air and flew strait into Maeve's arms.

The moment the infant was safe the high speed winds stopped and everyone stared at Daughter Nature in shock.

Jack stared at her wide eyed. "Did you just-?" Maeve looked at Bunny in her arms. He had stopped crying and was holding on to one of his boomerangs for comfort. He smiled up at Daughter Nature and made a few gurgle noises.

"I-I don't know..." She stuttered.

"Enough of this." Pitch's annoyed voice echoed. "Dark Guardians- kill them."

**;aaaaaand I'll leave you at that. (By the way: reread the beginning of chapter 13 if your confused about where the dark guardians came from!) thanks for reading guys and please leave a review!;**


	24. Chapter 24

**;hey guys! I don't have much to say other than read and enjoy!;**

Well, this would make for an interesting story to tell back at school.

"Hey Maeve what did you spend your winter break doing?" "Oh you know, I just learned I was the long lost daughter of Mother Nature and got attacked by dark nightmare sand versions of our childhood protectors. Nothing big."

The trio sprinted into the large tunnel and Jack swished the "G" end of his staff against the ground causing a giant blast of ice and snow to form a wall.

"Maeve! Take bunny and get back to the Pole!" He instructed while the large egg sentinels all lined up in front of Jack, ready to help the winter spirit protect the warren.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" Maeve replied. "Are you seriously choosing _now_ to argue?!" Jack demanded as the ice wall started to crack. Maeve took one of the two globes she and Jack had brought and smashed it on the ground. "My choice, right?" She asked.

Several yetis ran through the open portal. She stopped the last one and handed him Bunny. "Take him to the pole and keep him safe." She told him before ushering the yeti back through the portal just as the ice wall broke.

The dark guardians swooped through the tunnel in giant black clouds, kinda like the deatheaters in Harry Potter. They spun in circles surrounding them in a ring of black sand.

The yetis pulled out spiked clubs or just used their bare hands to smash at the streaming clouds of nightmare sand. Luckily, one of them hit dark Bunny and sent him flying shot-put style.

Jack slashed at them with the glowing end of his staff while sentinel eggs attempted to smash the dark guardians into the wall.

Maeve tried to take control of the wind again. She closed her eyes shut. Nothing happened.

"Come on... come on..." she muttered squeezing her eyes shut again. This time she felt a surge go through her blood stream. Sudden strong winds shot through the tunnel sending the dark guardians flying out.

Maeve's eyes shot open as she half-laughed, pretty surprised with herself. "Come on!" Jack said taking her hand and leading her out of the tunnel along with the sentinel eggs and yetis.

Just as they got out, Apathy came out of no where and started to attack Jack and Maeve using his nightmare swords.

Daughter nature ducked and summersaulted out of the way while Jack flew up and shot a blast of ice at Apathy causing the nightmare to be stuck to the ground.

Trauma flew out of no where and grabbed Maeve by the collar of her shirt. "Ah!" She yelped as the dark tooth fairy flew her up into the sky.

Jack ducked and side stepped as Anxiety tried to hit him with dark nightmare sand whips. The spirit of Winter grabbed the whips and sent a stream of ice down it, causing Anxiety to freeze in his tracks.

Maeve swung her legs back and forth gaining enough momentum to swing her legs over her head and kick Trauma in the face. Clearly she hadn't thought this through, saying they where over 40 feet in the air.

"Ahh!" Maeve yelled as she fell back towards the earth. "Maeve!" Jack called trying to fly after her. Depression and Paranoia got in the way, almost hitting him in the chest with a nightmare sand boomerang and a flash of dark ice.

Maeve squeezed her eyes shut expecting to hit the ground. A foot from the earth, she felt that familiar surge in her blood stream and high winds blew out from underneath her, causing Daughter Nature to spiral back up into the sky.

Maeve floated arms spread out in the air looking startled at the ground. _"How did I do that?!"_ She thought. Trauma flew out of the clouds and strait for Maeve. At the same time, Depression was leaping for her as well.

The wind suddenly let go of its hold on her and let Daughter Nature fall to the ground. The two dark guardians ran into each other and disbursed into a cloud of black sand. Unfortunately, the wind didn't pick Maeve up like the last time.

Luckily this time Phil caught her.

"Thanks Phil." Maeve said as she went to help Jack with Apathy, Depression, Anxiety and Trauma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear stood floating on the air several feet away watching the battle without interest. Paranoia flew up to her looking annoyed.

"You could help!" He snapped pointing his staff at the battle scene where Jack and Maeve where winning.

"I will." Fear said unamused like a kid at school watching a boring history video. "But I'd hoped you all would be able to kill off one guardian and a nature spirit with no control over her powers."

Paranoia scowled. "Maybe if you actually killed her back at the forest-" "I told you already!" Fear snapped. "If I could actually kill her she'd be dead! It was Pitch's stupid attempt of possessing her 400 years ago. The piece inside of her makes nightmare sand worthless. The worst I can do is temporarily injure her."

Now Fear was annoyed. Why did that stupid nature spirit get all Pitch's attention anyway? It's not like she'll ever join him or care for him as a family member. All she cares about that Frost kid and way to much to betray him anyway.

Fear suddenly smiled. Take away frosty, and flower girl is an open target.

"Distract them." She instructed to paranoia. "I'll take care of Frostbite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was taking all Maeve's control not to yell "I am the avatar the last air bender!" while she barely controlled the wind surrounding them.

Even for a second she wondered if she could make a sphere out of air and fly around on it.

Daughter Nature stood back to back with Jack Frost while the Dark guardians flew around them. Maeve would control the wind enough to make the nightmares to stand out of the mass of black sand and Jack would shoot them down with his staff.

Paranoia landed several feet away from Jack. Forgetting about their plan, the spirit of Winter charged after his evil twin.

They slashed at each other with the glowing "g" ends of their staffs. Black and white snow and ice shot out everywhere as they fought. The battle only lasted a few minutes before Paranoia to slashed Jack backwards then disappeared into a cloud of black sand.

Maeve spun around as Paranoia flew away around her. She just caught a glimpse of her. Fear was floating several feet above them with Paranoia. The nightmare was holding black sand like bow and arrow aiming strait at Jack's back.

"Jack!" Maeve yelled sprinting at him.

The winter spirit looked at her startled as Maeve grabbed his hoodie and spun them in a circle so the nightmare arrow hit her strait in the back.

Daughter Nature let out a yelp of pain before her knees buckled and everything went black.

**;Maeve you need to stop getting hurt *shakes head* thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!;**


	25. Chapter 25

**;hey guys! My goodness 80 reviews?! you're all amazing :') *virtual group hug* not much else to say so enjoy reading and leave a review! **

Jack sat on the windowsill in Maeve's bedroom reading her copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone while she laid in her bed.

After she blacked out, Jack had managed to get Maeve back to the Pole with the yetis before the Dark guardians did any more harm to her. Surprisingly, the black sand wound had faded before they even left the Warren.

He looked up from the page he was reading when he heard her groan. Daughter nature hid her eyes under her hands and mumbled: "I got hit in the back and blacked out again, didn't I?" Jack chuckled and set the book down, making a reminder note to borrow it sometime.

"Yup. Your a lucky girl you haven't died yet." He smirked while walking over to Maeve while she attempted to stand up.

She rubbed her eyes and hid her face in Jack's shoulder. She had a habit of becoming unexpectedly cuddly when she's tiered. He rapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Your staying put for a while. At least till you get some rest." He told her while resting his chin on top of her head. "Then you can come back to the Pole." Maeve nodded. Guess the lack of sleep shes been getting is finally starting to catch up to her.

Maeve heard a few squeaking sounds of annoyance and Jack laughed a little.

"Oh, and this is baby tooth." He said as a little tooth fairy flew out of his hoodie pocket. "She'll stick around just incase you need help." Maeve smiled as the tooth fairy squeaked in greeting and nodded at Jack as if approving of her.

"I need to go. There's 4 guardian back at the pole who need their diapers changed." Jack said. He put a hand in front of baby tooth and quickly kissed Maeve good bye on the lips before jumping out the window and heading out to the pole.

Maeve chuckled as baby tooth squeaked at Jack while shaking her tiny fist and sat back down on her bed. "If all is the same with you, I'm going to get some sleep." She asked the tooth fairy helper. Baby tooth nodded and made herself comfortable on the top corner of Maeve's pillow.

Daughter Nature chuckled again and laid down. Maybe now she could get some finally rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maeve..." A quiet voice woke her. "Maeve..."

"Ugh... five minutes..." She moaned rolling over. "Come now Maeve, you won't keep me waiting would you?" The voice asked.

Daughter nature opened her eyes. Instead of laying on her bed in her room she was laying on the floor of a large chamber. She scrambled up to her feet and looked around.

She was surrounded by old fashioned stair cases that would lead to only darkness. Large human-sized bird cages hung from the ceiling by even larger chains. To complete the look an uglier version of North's globe stood in the dead center of the cavern several feet below from where she was.

"Impressed?" The voice asked. "It's not Tooth Palace but I find it much more... like a home." "Can't say I feel the same way." Maeve said weakly while walking around in a circle.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Maeve. I won't hurt you." Pitch Black walked out of the shadows holding his arms out like he wanted a hug. "Who said I was afraid of you?" Maeve said stepping away from her blood grandfather.

"Child, that is one thing I always know." Pitch said placing his hands behind his back. "Everyone's greatest fears." He stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Like you for example, you fear your own past lives and that you are just another step in the ever growing list of Maeves your Mother continues to make." His voice echoed. "Thats why you see them in your reflection."

He chuckled as Daughter Nature's eyes grew wide. That had certainly gotten her attention. "What?" Maeve demanded. "How?!"

"Because you have the power over nightmare sand, child." Pitch answered simply dragging on the conversation. "Ever since my last attempt to possess you, You've seen your fears differently. Other children see fear in their nightmares..."

Maeve yelped as she dropped into a dark shadow and into a house of mirrors. Every reflection was someone different. Different clothes, different hair, different skin. All with the same brown, green, and blue swirling eyes.

"...you see it in your reflection."

"Let's not dwindle on your past. You have so many more horrifying fears to worry about now. Like how you fear your 'family' will abandon you if they figured out what you really are." Pitch continued as his voice echoed through the room.

Sudden the Daughter Natures vanished Jamie appeared instead. Victoria walked up from behind him, her wavy brown hair fixed like it always was up in a bun. Amelia ran up from behind, her chin-length light brown hair tucked back with a bow and teddy bear wearing a pink tutu in hand. And finally Lewis walked up from behind them, wearing his usual varsity jacket that he loved.

They all looked at her like she was a disgusting object and walked away.

Maeve spun around eyes wide and building up with tears as shadows engulfed her yet again.

"You fear that Jack will abandon you and leave you all alone." Pitch continued in a mocking tone. Maeve ran around in the darkness trying to find away out. She just wanted it all to end. She just wanted to get out.

"You fear the guardians will never trust you. You fear they'll abandon you as well. You fear that you'll be left alone to be decomposed back into the planet. You fear that you'll become just. like. Me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baby tooth grabbed Maeve's hair and pulled again trying to wake her up.

Giving up on that idea, the tooth collector squeaked in Daughter Nature's face while kicking her cheek trying to wake her up from the nightmare she was having.

Maeve wasn't making it easy as she thrashed around in her sleep, almost wailing while chanting under her breath "Let me out! Let me out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Darkness isn't something to fear, Maeve." Pitch continued walking up behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder causing Maeve to jump.

"Look at all I can do. Think of what we could do! With the guardians powerless and the dark nightmares we created strengthened behind us we'll be unstoppable! Hundreds falling on their knees at the mercy of our power! We could create a world made for-"

"Pitch Black?" Maeve offered quietly not looking back at him. Pitch smiled. "And Maeve Black." He said resting both hands on her shoulders.

Maeve Black. The name just sounded so wrong, it didn't seem possible to even exist.

"Besides I am your real family. Who else can you turn to?" Pitch continued. "The Bennetts? What have they done for you?" "They raised me like their own daughter!" Maeve snapped angrily whipping around to look at him.

Pitch suddenly shot out from the shadows and glared down at Daughter Nature, causing her to scramble backwards and fall onto her backside. "Blood runs thicker than roots, Maeve! Even you know that." He snapped angrily.

Maeve stared at him wordlessly, paralyzed in shock like a deer in head lights.

"Our family has been torn apart by the Man in the moon and the guardians. I didn't even know I had a daughter." He continued calming down. "The very nightmares I had to guard took over my body forcing me to only know fear and fear itself. I only learned I was a loving father a few weeks ago. The very few weeks you where found."

"H-h-how?" Maeve mumbled stupidly. What did she mean how? Why does she even care? Wait...was this... Was this another nightmare? It must be... Pitch was probably playing this out... kinda like an author writing a scene in a book.

"The man in the moon told me." He replied simply still going along with the script. "He hoped that if I knew your where my granddaughter, that maybe I'd possibly spare you."

He sniggered as if it was some big joke. "Of course, I've come up with different plans than killing or possessing you." The boogeyman turned and looked at his granddaughter. "Join me, Maeve. Together we could be unstoppable."

Maeve shook her head slowly to horrified by what she had seen to speak.

Pitch shrugged and turned his back to her. "Your choice." He said simply while walking into the shadows. "I can stop you from being decomposed. All you have to do is join me. But, bind your time."

The boogeyman stopped short and turned to look at her. "You only have a few days left." At that he stepped back into the shadows and Maeve's sight went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**;wooooooow haha you guys really don't like those nightmare chapters do ya? I hope this (long)chapter makes up for it. Also the song "Once upon a December" belongs to Disney's ****_Anastatia_****. Enjoy reading and please leave a review! I own nothing but the plot and OC's; **

Maeve bolted up, budding her forehead with baby tooth's and sending her flying backwards. The tooth fairy rubbed her head and squeaked at Daughter Nature.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine d-don't worry." She said rubbing her head. Baby tooth squeaked that she was going for help and headed to fly out the window.

"No!" Maeve exclaimed grabbing Baby tooth by the wings before she could fly off. "You can't go tell Jack!" Baby tooth looked at her like she was crazy. She squeaked as she tried to wiggle her way out of Daughter Nature's grasp, demanding an explanation.

Maeve must've looked pretty horrified, because Baby tooth suddenly looked sympathetic and didn't struggle to be let free. "You- y-you just can't!" She exclaimed getting onto her knees. "Baby tooth, please?"

The teeth collector blinked at Maeve before nodding her head squeaking that she wouldn't go tell him.

Daughter Nature sighed and released baby tooth as she sat back down. She hasn't realized it but she was shaking and covered in sweat. "W-What happened?" She asked. Baby tooth squeaked at her saying she had a nightmare and wouldn't wake up.

Maeve hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face. Pitch had tried to possess her. Now he wants her to join him. What if he possesses her again and forces her to? She shuddered at the idea of having her grandfather running her mind.

Not just that, but she only had few days left... a few days till she's decomposed into a flower. She'll leave the Bennett Family and the guardians behind. Why does it matter? They probably wouldn't care anyway...

Maeve rolled onto her side as tears rolled down her cheeks. She just felt so confused and scared...

_"Maeve!" _

She jumped into sitting position and looked around. Who yelled her name? Baby tooth looked at her confused. She squeaked and looked around. Maeve shushed her and listened again.

_"Haha! Maeve!" _

"... Jack?" She muttered looking around. The voice was coming from her nightstands drawer. Bright gold light was shining from the small open crack.

She opened it to see the teeth container she had taken from tooth palace. It was glowing brighter than before and continued to glow even after Maeve picked it up.

Daughter Nature stared wide eyed at the glowing box as she sat back down on her bed. Baby tooth flew up next to her hands and looked at the box just as surprised as Maeve.

The tooth fairy looked up at the nature spirit and nodded at her encouragingly as she patted the blue diamond in the center.

Maeve reached up and gently pressed her hand against the blue diamond. bright yellow diamonds unfolded in front of her eyes showing Daughter Nature one of her past lives.

XXXXXX enter memoriesXXXXXXX

A large man with curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a large brown cloak over a white shirt under a brown waist coat. His boots and pants where covered in snow from the winter storm that had just came in.

He was whistling an old tune while riding a carriage loaded with household items and furniture that was being pulled by a white horse.

"Maeve!" He suddenly yelled. "Maeve! Viens chérie, nous allons arriver bientôt! -Maeve! Maeve Come sweetheart, we'll be arriving soon!-" "Papa venir! -coming dad!-" a girls voice answered.

A girl, about 15, ran up from behind the carriage a long cloak covering white blouse under her brown dress with blue and white patterns at the bottom hidden under the white apron she was wearing. Her curly blonde hair went down to her back and her tan skin made her small splash of freckles pop out on her nose.

Her brown, blue, and green swirling eyes lighted up with excitement as she jumped onto the bench where her father was sitting and death hugged him.

He laughed and rapped an arm around her shoulders. "êtes-vous prêt à voir la ville de Burgess? -are you ready to see the town of Burgess?-" he asked. "mon vieil ami, Mathew Overland va nous aider à s'installer. -my old friend, Mathew Overland will help us settle in-"

Maeve smiled and nodded. "Je suis complètement excité! Je ne peux pas attendre pour vivre en Pennsylvanie! -i am completely excited! i can't wait to live in Pennsylvania!-"

They finally reached an opening of the forest the man had been looking for. "Anthony Jardinare!" Someone shouted the moment they where in sight. "Mathew Overland!" The man boomed back stopping the horse in front of a small cabin next to a large lake.

A tall, lanky man walked out of the house his arms out wide. He had brown hair that stuck up a little and welcoming bright brown eyes. He was wearing a winter cloak similar to her dads with brown pants and boots.

"It's iz good to zee you old friend!" Anthony said in English while shaking Mathew's hand. "It's good to see you too!" Mathew replied. "Nancy! The Jardinares are here!" He called back to the house.

A woman with short brown hair in a brown dress came out of the house. She was followed by a little girl who ran out of the cabin.

She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and bright brown eyes to match. Under her left eye she had a small birthmark to go along with her almost unnoticeable freckles. She was only wearing a long-sleeved brown dress that went to her boots with a similar pattern to Maeve's but red and pink.

"Ah!" Anthony said cheerfully. "Zo this is Emma! I've 'eard a lot about you from you vather young lady." Emma giggled as she hugged her fathers leg. "And where iz your older one? I know you 'ave one more child... Jason iz hiz name correct?"

"Actually it 'Jackson'." A boy answered stepping out from behind his dad.

He looked about Maeve's age and had stuck up hair like Mathew and the same cheerful bright brown eyes. He was wearing a cloak similar to Anthony with a long sleeved white shirt and a brown vest under neath. he wore brown pants with straps around the pants leg openings and dark brown simple boots.

"Jackson Overland." He finished. "Jackson my boy!" Anthony exclaimed shaking his hand. "It'z nice to finally a meet you!" "Nice to finally meet you too." Jackson said grinning. "Is it true you sailed all the way from Europe?"

"Of course, my boy! Of course. Ah!" He suddenly exclaimed while face palming. "Where are my mannerz? I am Anthony Jardinare! And thiz iz my daughter Maeve."

Maeve walked up from behind her father and smiled at the Overland family. "Bonjo- er- 'allo." Maeve greeted while smiling shyly. "She is still learning English." Anthony said patting her shoulder. "Well, please come in." Nancy said gesturing at the house.

Anthony went with Nancy, Emma and Mathew inside for hot drinks while the Jack and Maeve remained outside.

"Bonjour, ma bonne Dame. -hello, my good lady-" Jack said in french taking a bow. Maeve smiled. "Oh, tu parles français? Avez-vous apprendre ou vous avez toujours parlé il? -oh you speak french? Did you learn or have you always spoke it?-" she asked interested.

Jack looked at her cluelessly before grinning nervously. "Um..." he muttered avoiding eye contact. Maeve laughed. "I take you 'ave not learn French?" She asked.

"Probably as much as you know English." He grinned standing back up. "How about we start again. I'm Jackson but everyone I know calls me Jack." Maeve smiled. "I am Maeve but call me Maeve."

The teenagers both smiled as they shook hands, bonding instantly.

The rest of the scenes seemed to flash one after the other. It started from Jack and Maeve teaching each other how to speak English and French underneath an old tree.

"J'aime manger des escargots. -I like to eat snails-" Jack said repeating the sentence Maeve had been teaching him. She laughed a little. "You are putting too much emphasis." She replied. "Maeve! temps pour les tâches ménagères! -time for chores!-" Anthony's voice yelled. "Ah. Chores time." Maeve mumbled standing up. "Ve can vork on your accent later, oui?" "Sure. Your English accent could use some work thought." Jack replied standing as Maeve walked away. "Oh," she added turning back to him. "I much prefer eating fish." Jack stood for a second while Maeve walked off trying to process what she had meant. "Wait... Wait what did I say in French?! Maeve!" He yelled sprinting after the laughing blonde.

Then she was sitting with her back against the same tree and Jack resting his head on her lap while she read him Romeo and Juliet.

"-For there never was a story vith more voe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Maeve finished closing the book. "Thats it?" Jack asked opening his eyes. "What do you mean?" Maeve asked setting the book down. "That's it?" Jack repeated. "No plot twist, no special ending, just that?" "Well what do you want to happen?" She asked crossing her arms. Jack only shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they both come back to life as different people and fall in love all over again! But this time they actually get to know each other first." He said grinning proudly at his idea. Maeve rolled her eyes. "Not every story ends 'ow you want it to, Jack." She said. "That or Brutus would've lived." "Who?" Jack asked furrowing his eyebrows trying to remember if there was a character named 'Brutus'. Maeve laughed. "Non he is from a different story by Shakespeare. Maybe I'll read it to you sometime." "Look forward to it." Jack said closing his eyes again. "What are you doing?" Maeve asked. "Shhhh I'm sleeping." Jack muttered. Maeve shook her head and laughed to herself. "Get your head off my lap, Overland." She said. "But it's so comfy." Jack whined. "Off." She repeated. "Non." Jack replied. Maeve shoved him playfully causing Jack's head to roll off her lap. "What was that for?" He asked laughing. "Mocking my accent." Maeve replied crossing her arms.

Then they where hiding in between to smaller trees a plate piled high with pastries between their hands, sniggering as the sound of the baker crying in outrage echoed through the forest.

"'e is going to 'ave our heads." Maeve laughed as she took another bite out of what was left of the pastries. They had given most of them to the kids in their village which still left a dozen for them to slipt. "The kids promised they wouldn't tell." Jack said taking another bite out of the pastry. "oui, but what happens if they let it slip?" She asked still looking uncomfortable. Jack shrugged. "Then I'll take the blame. It was my idea anyway." He said wiping off his hands using his vest. "Non I went through with it. I should get some of the blame. Though it was mostly you." She replied brushing the crumbs off her apron. "Jee, thanks." Jack replied sarcastically.

Next they where playing with some kind of chalk-like-paint on the ground. Jack walked over to Maeve just as she stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. He stared down jaw dropped at the detailed scenery drawing she had made.

"How did you...? When did you...?" Maeve laughed. "My Uncle is a painter. I used to love to go paint with 'im in 'is studio." She replied brushing a loose curl if blonde hair behind her ear. "Well you sure are amazing. What's this place supposed to be?" He asked. Maeve shrugged. "I don't know. I saw it in my dreams. It looks like a garden of some kind." "What kind of garden needs a bridge?" Jack asked. Again, Maeve only shrugged.

Then it went to when he was teaching her to climb trees, they narrowly missed a group of bandits known as the "wolf gang" that where sneaking through the forest.

"Whatever you do," jack whispered to her when they where out of ear shot. "Don't let them catch you alone in the woods." "Why?" Maeve whispered back hunching over so she was still hidden from sight. "They'll do... terrible things to you. Just promise me you'll stay clear of them, ok?" He asked again. Maeve nodded in reply feeling a bit more uncomfortable about the town now.

The next scene took place a little over a year since they first met they where walking through a flowery field in front of the large forest.

"...ballroom dancing isn't required in France." Maeve laughed. "My papa just taught me 'ow because I asked 'im to on the boat. Took me weeks to catch on. Probably because I'm such a 'orrible dancer." "How hard can it be?" Jack laughed.

He jumped in front of Maeve and did a bow. "May I 'ave this dance?" He asked in the French accent she had taught him. Maeve quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "In an open field with no music?" She asked. "What a better time to practice?" He asked taking her hand and starting the dance.

After a few minutes of spinning around Maeve started humming under her breath. "Whatcha humming?" Jack asked as he twirled her around. "Oh, just an old song I've always known." She replied before singing:

"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember.

And a song someone sings, once upon a December."

Jack kept quiet while she sung. Maeve had a beautiful voice. Even the plants and animals surrounding them seemed to go quiet and listen to her.

"Someone 'olds me safe and warm. 'orses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory.

Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings..."

Jack spun Maeve with one arm out stretched before pulling her back in and she finished the song.

"...Once upon a December."

Maeve spun into his arms so their noses where touching. They stared at each other wide-eyed. Maeve's cheeks burned bright red and her lip quivered a little as she tried to form words. "I... Uh...". Jack smiled. "Have I ever told you your adorable when your embarrassed?" He asked. Before Maeve could even answer, Jack kissed her.

Next the story went to Emma and other little girls from the village braiding flowers into both of the teenagers hair.

"You have really pretty hair Maeve!" the blonde haired little girl said while fixing more flowers into her golden curls. Maeve chuckled softly. "Thank you, 'annah." She replied. "It's not fair." the burnet girl moaned. "Maeve has more hair." Maeve glanced over to see Jack sitting legs crossed while Emma and another girl stuck flowers in his hair like a crown. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

Once they where finally released from the girls, the two teenagers went to the barn to feed the Jardinare's horse. "Well, I feel ridicules." Jack said waving a hand at his flower covered head as the doors closed behind them. "Awww, but you look so pretty." Maeve teased ruffling the small free space on his head. He smirked and sat down as he tried to pull the flowers out of his hair. "Ow...ow!" He winced. "Help?" Maeve fed her horse then walked over to Jack while shaking her head. She sat so his back was against her legs and she started plucking the flowers out. "Wonder why they put flowers in your hair too..." Maeve mused aloud as she got half the bright blue flowers out. Jack tilted his head back so it was resting on Maeve's lap. "Because I'm just soooo pretty." He replied while batting his eyelashes. "filou damné..." Maeve smirked under her breath as her cheeks turned pink. "Does that mean devilishly handsome?" Jack asked flashing off his famous grin. "Close." Maeve replied laughing. "'Damned Trickster'."

Then winter came again and the two now 17 year olds spent their days after chores having snowball fights and making snow angles or attempting to play hopscotch on the ice covered ground or skipping chores to sneak off together.

Jack, Emma, and Maeve walked through the village as the sun set completely and people made their way into their homes for the night. A small wolf pup with gray fur trailed not to far behind them, it's bright blue eyes locked on the the end of the staff Jack was carrying.

"Maybe tomorrow you could finally read me "The Tragic tale of Julius Caesar"." Jack said while flipping the staff with a "g" curve at the end over his shoulder. "I'd read it myself but its in French and Shakespeare is hard enough in English-" "Jack! You promised you'd take me ice skating tomorrow!" Emma budded in pouting. "I know, I know." He said ruffling her hair. "We'll go first thing in the morning." Emma cheered happily before asking: "Can you come too, Maeve?" Maeve laughed and shook her head. "I'd love to but I need to 'elp my papa around the 'ouse. Maybe next time." She answered.

Once they arrived at The Jarindare's house, Jack cupped his hand over Emma's eyes and kissed Maeve good night. "Hey!" She squealed trying to pry off her older brother's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack asked as he and Emma started back for their house. "Same place as always." Maeve replied waving goodbye. "come on, Rudolf!" She held the door open for the pup before heading inside herself.

Then things changed. Maeve stood with Anthony, Emma and her parents wearing all black in front of a grave stone.

The scene flashed by to another day. This time it only showed Emma sitting in front of the same grave, her head hidden in her knees. Maeve walked up from behind and rapped her cloak around Emma's shoulders.

"Emma you can't blame yourself." She said sitting next to her on the frozen grass. "But it is my fault!" Emma said looking up at Maeve with red eyes. "No it's not." Maeve said quietly rapping her arm around Emma's shoulders. "It was Jack's choice." They sat in silence before Maeve piped up. "You know what my papa told me when my mom passed?" She asked. "What?" Emma sniffed. "The ones we love never leave us. They find a special place inside us." Maeve answered. "I don't want him inside me. I want him out here!" Emma cried into Maeve's shoulder. "I know, Emma, I know. I want h

'im back too." She said quietly.

Maeve's eyes grew wide at the familiar wolf growl she heard in to woods. She stood up as the tree branches started to shake. "Emma." She said panicking. "Emma run." "What?" Emma asked standing up. "Run go to the village and get 'elp." Maeve told her. "Go!" Emma looked confused but she nodded and ran off to the village.

"I don't understand what could've knocked over so many trees." A voice said. "Ah it's just the storm front coming in." Another voice replied. They where getting closer. Every nerve in her body was telling Maeve to run or climb a tree or just vanish from site. But she knew she couldn't. They would get to Emma within minutes and hurt her. or worse. Maeve took a deep breath as the Wolf gang walked out of the trees. "Well, what do we have here?" The largest and the ugliest of them asked smirking. He walked over to Maeve. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He reached out and tried to touch her golden curls. Maeve slapped his hand away. "Feisty, eh?" He asked grabbing her arm. "Don't touch me!" Maeve snapped kneeing him the crotch.

The man heaved over and fell to his knees. The rest of the men suddenly fell from a blast of wind coming from no where. Maeve didn't care or bother to think of what would've caused the wind, she tore off through the trees as fast as she could. The tall man had recovered and tore after Maeve. She tried going through the larger branches of the forest. But the leader was to determined. He pulled out a deadly looking sword and hacked away at the branches. He was a lot faster than she was and caught up before she reached the village.

"Let go of me!" Maeve yelled as he grabbed her arm. The wind unexpectedly picked up again. Thunder clouds and lightning filled the air around them. "Maeve!" Someone yelled not to far away. "Help!" She screamed back at the top of her lungs while stomping on the mans foot. he yelped and the wolf gang leader scowled. "i've had enough of you!" he yelled as he stabbed his sword into her chest. Maeve's eyes grew wide and she fell to the ground. She gasped for air as the sound raging man filled the air.

"Maeve!" It was Anthony. He gathered his daughter in his arms. "Je suis désolé Papa. -I'm sorry, daddy-" she said quietly. "Maeve, Maeve Veuillez rester avec moi. Vous serez très bien je vous jure. -Maeve, Maeve please stay with me. You will be alright I swear-" Anthony said as tears pooled from his eyes. "Je t'aime Papa. -I love you daddy." She muttered eye lids growing heavy. Anthony choked on his own words. "Je t'aime trop amour. -I love you too, sweet heart-" Maeve looked at the sky. "Je n'ai jamais vu la lune briller ce lumineux... -I've never seen the moon shine that bright...-" she muttered. Maeve's eyes closed and her body went limb.

The next scene took place a few days later. Anthony and the Overlands stood over the 2 graves that held their children.

Inside Maeve's casket, her hands where folded over the flowers they had set in her sword wound. From her hands, cheeks and feet green vines started to root themselves into the earth.


	27. Chapter 27

**;hey guys :) not much to say so enjoy reading!;**

Daughter Nature's eyes shot open as she snapped back to reality.

She gasped like she had been holding her breath and looked around her room. Nothing had moved or changed since she had sat down and opened the case. How long had she been viewing her memories?

Maeve looked at the container in her hands. It looked the same way it had when she first opened it. She tossed it around in her hands like it was scolding hot before dropping it at her feet and scrambling backwards.

Baby tooth flew up next to her and squeaked asking if she was ok.

Maeve looked back and forth between Baby tooth and the teeth container wide eyed and jaw dropped. She pointed at the box with both hands, which started shaking.

"Did you-?! Did you see that?!" She asked barely able to get words to form. Baby tooth shook her head but Maeve wasn't listening. Over excited, she jumped onto her knees. "It was _ME_!" She exclaimed. "I-I was blonde! I spoke French! I had a dad! And dog! Well actually it's a wolf but what ever! I traveled from France to America and I lived in Burgess and I had a boyfriend and we went dancing in a large field covered in flowers-!"

Maeve cut herself off as her eyes grew wider. "Oh my god..." She muttered looking at the container. _"Oh my god!" _

Jumping off the bed, Daughter Nature grabbed her teeth ran out of the room. Baby tooth squeaked confused and flew after her. Sprinting across the hall, Maeve threw open her art studios door and turned on the light. Moving her art supplies aside, she stared at the large mural she had finished last week.

It that one of the blonde haired girl dancing with the burnet boy in the large flower covered field with the forest in the background.

Maeve looked at Baby tooth wide eyed and jaw hanging as she shook her out stretched arms at the painting. Baby tooth tilted her head, clearly concerned for Daughter Nature.

"That's- that's me!" Maeve exclaimed wagging her pointed hand. She half laughed then spun a 180 to look around the room at the murals she had painted. "All of these! All of these must be me!" She waved her arms around gesturing at all the walls.

Baby tooth titled her head. She squeaked asking if Maeve felt ok. "Yes I'm fine!" She exclaimed. "Better than fine!" This only seemed to startle the tooth fairy more. Maeve took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"It- it was just- it was just me! We- I have more in common than the same eyes! I had the same voice, and the same personality! I just looked different!" Daughter Nature exclaimed. "And all these people! They aren't characters or just images in my mind! They actually existed! I can remember them now!"

Maeve hopped onto her stool and looked at the mural she called "The Homeless Gang". "I lived on the streets during the Great Depression! With these men! I can't remember their names but I must've known them well enough!"

"And this!" She pointed to painting of the female in armor carrying the red flag. "I was a general of a royal army!" She laughed at the idea of her being a general or being Royalty.

"And this!" She said waving her hand at the Asian family in the garden above her head. "I lived in either China or Japan, I really don't remember, but I had a family and my brother and Dad went off to war and this was us spending our last day together!"

"And this!" She exclaimed again as she jumped onto her table and ran back to the first mural of her and the boy dancing. "That was me when Jack first-" Maeve cut off and stared at the painting. "That was Jack..." She muttered.

Maeve half-laughed and pointed at the painting. "It was Jack! He- he was alive! he had a family! He had parents and- and a sister! He saved her from a frozen lake! Then I died telling her to run for help instead of staying! And I... And I.."

Maeve sat down on the table smiling in disbelief. "I knew him." She finished looking at the box in her hand.

Baby tooth flew up hesitantly, just in case Maeve flipped out again. She squeaked asking if she was alright. Maeve looked up smiling. "I feel great." She hopping up on to her feet. Baby Tooth tilted her head. Not even a few minutes ago Maeve was sobbing in her sleep, now she was jumping around like a mad woman over her memories.

"Maeve?" Jamie's tired voice asked. "Ah!" She yelped quietly shoving the case into baby tooth's hands. "Hide!" She breathed while picking up a random book from her stack and sat on her stool while opening it to the ending.

Baby tooth squeaked at Maeve saying she didn't have to hide because her dad couldn't see her but Maeve was panicking to much to listen. Daughter Nature grabbed the tooth fairy and chucked her into her waist bin before looking like she was reading.

"Maeve? Honey, It's one in the morning." Jamie said walking in wearing his pajamas. "Sorry." She said sheepishly closing the book. "I -uh- just realized the -uh- secret plot to the story and I -uh- got overexcited."

Jamie shook his head. "Come on, then. 17 or not you still have a bed time." Maeve set her book down and walked over to the door where Jamie ruffled her hair.

"Night, kiddo." Jamie said heading to his and Victoria's bedroom. "Night." Maeve said heading into her own room.

"What was she getting excited about now?" Victoria asked yawning. "She said its about that book she just finished." Jamie answered getting back into bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Vic... Do you think Maeve knows?" He asked. "About what?" She asked turning over to look at her husband. "That hooded woman that brought her here 17 years ago. She's been gone most of the time... Doesn't really sleep at all anymore... Barely talks to any of us either." Jamie said running his hands through his chocolate brown hair. "I'm just worried about her..."

"Don't worry about her Jamie." Victoria said yawning. "She's probably just going through a phase that's all."

He wasn't sure it was just a phase with Maeve. but Victoria new more about teenage girls than he's ever known. "Yeah... maybe your right." Jamie said rolling over onto his side.

After a few minutes he could hear Victoria's breathing slow signaling she was asleep. He kept quiet hoping not to wake her.

It's hard to believe Maeve will be 18. He remembered when she was just 8 years old helping him paint the living room then kidnaping the paint buckets and painting all over the kitchen exclaiming "look daddy! I'm an artist!". Felt like yesterday much less 10 years ago.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Guess Jamie just couldn't cope with the idea his little girl was growing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maeve." Jack said quietly while poking her shoulder. "Maeve get up. I need your help back at the Pole. The other guardians are going crazy. Maeve!"

Daughter Nature groaned and rolled over in her sleep, covering her head with her pillow. "5 minutes." She mumbled.

The spirit of Winter counted to 5 in his head before jabbing Maeve in the hip. He saw some kid to it to one of their friends. think they called it a "taser" or something like that. What ever it was called, it worked. Maeve let out a high-pitched squeal and fell off the side of her bed.

Jack snorted and burst out laughing while Maeve scrambled up from the floor, her cheeks burning.

"Jerk." She snapped while hitting him in the face with her pillow. "Actually it's "Jack". I think you may have hit your head to hard." Jack kidded earning himself another hit in the head.

Jumping off the bed, He grabbed Maeve by the arms before she could hit him again and pinned her against the wall so she couldn't swing the pillow at him.

"Cheater." She said not bothering to escape his grip. "Can a guy not even joke around with his girlfriend without getting called names?" He asked smirking.

Maeve's cheeks burned bright pink. Sure, Jack had kissed her, but she hadn't actually thought about being in an actual relationship or him calling her his girlfriend.

Her thoughts where cut off by Jack smashing his lips onto hers. Maeve's cheeks turned redder. She slipped her hands out of his grip and rapped them around his neck while closing her eyes.

The winter spirit kept Maeve pinned to the wall through the kiss. Neither of them minded the fact the whole Bennett family was on the same hallway and could possibly hear them.

Daughter Nature only stopped at a cold, tickling feeling on her back. She pulled away from Jack and looked behind her. "Jack?" She asked fighting not to burst out laughing. "Hum?" He responded while kissing her cheek. "Did you just freeze over my wall?"

The winter spirits eyes shot open and his cheeks flushed deeply. Sure enough, still spreading from his hands was the ice he was famous for. By the time he removed his hands, he had already frozen over half a side of Maeve's hand-painted bedroom.

"Uh...I... sorry..." He mumbled while looked at the floor.

Maeve chuckled. And he said she turned red when she was embarrassed. Daughter Nature lifted his face up with her finger under his chin and kissed his noes. "Have I ever told you your adorable when your embarrassed?" She teased.

Jack grinned and rested his forehead against hers while rapping his arms around her waist. "Copying me and stealing my job? Quiet the nerve you got there." He kidded.

Maeve chuckled and kissed him again. Guess She could get used to this girlfriend thing.

Baby tooth flew in between them and squeaked at the teens furiously. She squeaked at Maeve for chucking her into a trash bin and then at Jack who had forgotten the whole reason he had came to get her.

Jack laughed and Maeve's face turned redder. "Alright alright." He said waving a hand trying to calm down the tooth fairy. "We're going now." Baby tooth squeaked and nodded like she was saying: _'that's right.'_ And flew out the window.

"We better go." Jack said rapping an arm around Maeve's shoulders. "Yeah. I'd hate to get on that fairy's bad side." Maeve sniggered walking over to her closet and grabbing her coat.

"Oh and uh- by the way- just because Bunny was turned into a baby doesn't mean your off diaper duty." Jack added picking up his staff. Maeve crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." She said walking to the window. "Just don't expect any kisses from me."

**;haha whoops my hand slipped at the end there XD oh well we could all use some jack/Maeve right? Haha thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!; **


	28. Chapter 28

**;my lord we**'**re almost at 100 reviews?! you guys are amazing! this is kind of a filler chapter so I hope you all don't mind. I own nothing but the plot and OC's; **

It wasn't hard to see why Jack needed help.

Somehow, Bunny had gotten into cans of neon colored paint and covered himself from the tip of his ears to end of his toes. Now he was hopping/waddling after elves trying to paint them as well.

North was crawling on top of the fire place trying to get to his large swords. Trying to find a more simple solution, he jumped onto one of the random flying toys. Forgetting his original plan, North ditched the swords went zooming around the toy factory.

Tooth flew around the room randomly blabbing out words like "swan Fwanciwco" and "swcter tew". She giggled while forcing open the yetis and elves mouths to look at their teeth then gave them an honest opinion on how she felt about them.

Meanwhile, Sandy was having his own underwater-animal-dream-sand-rodeo. Mini sand stingrays, sea horses, sharks, jelly fish, dolphins, and other types of small fish flew around the ceiling while he sat in the center on a sand cloud.

Daughter Nature stood in the entry way with Jack, jaw hanging. He nodded in agreement at her look of shock while leaning against his staff. "Told you it was bad." He muttered.

"I've -uh- I've seen worse." Maeve replied walking into the room. Jack smirked. As if any other kids could be worse. "We need to get them to sleep." He said. "The yetis and I need to deliver the presents in a few hours."

Maeve nodded. She had completely forgotten it was Christmas Eve that night.

"So... I'll take Bunny and Tooth...you get Sandy and North?" She asked as North flew above them riding an airplane. "Sounds good enough to me." Jack replied flying off after the toy builder.

Maeve looked at the two infants she had to catch. Bunny was still chasing after Elves while Tooth was still flying around looking at everybody's teeth. Daughter Nature raised an eyebrow as she came up with a plan.

Maeve kneeled down next to a group of Elves. "Hey can you guys make a large plate of cookies and bring some egg nog for us?" She asked. They all nodded and scurried off, glad to finally get free of Bunny and Tooth's reach.

"Except for you two." Maeve added placing a hand out to stop two of the Elves. "I need you for a different job."

The elves sprinted through the play area trying to out run Tooth and Bunny who where waddling after them. The elves ran around a corner where Maeve jumped out of no where and snatched the babies up.

"Got ya!" She chanted proudly. Bunny squirmed in Maeve's grasp getting paint all over her shirt. Tooth attempted to flap her wings and Escape, but Maeve had her wings pinned down against her stomach. After a minute of struggling, they accepted defeat and allowed Daughter Nature to take them back over to the play room just as the elves brought cookies and eggnog and two yetis cleaned up the paint.

Catching North took next to no effort. Jack simply flew up behind the toy maker when he wasn't looking and grabbed him off the flying toy. "Hold this." Jack said dropping North into Maeve's hands as he flew past to get Sandy.

Getting the Sandman was another story.

There was so much dreamsand Jack didn't know how he was supposed to reach the Sandman with out falling asleep. He ducked as sea horses flew above his head then flew to the side a stingrays zoomed past.

"Hey, Sandy!" Maeve called up to the Sandbaby. "Want some eggnog?"

The moment he heard "eggnog", Sandy disbursed all his sand creations and flew down to the table where Maeve and the Elves had set up snack time.

"Eggnog and cookies." Jack said flying down and landing next to Daughter Nature. "Why didn't I think if that?" "Well I _do_ have more experience with little kids." Maeve said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

Jack grinned at her while the four guardians inhaled the snacks. Sandy started hiccuping over and over again. He didn't make any noise, he just bounced up and down with each hiccup which lead to him "crying" in frustration. Jack picked up the one year old and started humming. Maeve recognized the song easily. She heard him humming it when they first met.

Maeve down and closed her eyes while listening to him. Weird... the lyrics sounded familiar now. Daughter Nature furrowed her eyebrows and listened harder. She could just make out the words.

_"...someone holds me safe a warm. horses dance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories..." _

Maeve's eyes shot open and she almost fell off the table. Catching herself she cleared her throat and asked: "Uh-Where did you learn that song exactly?" Jack shrugged. "Don't Know. Guess I've always known it." He replied.

Once he stopped hiccuping, Jack set Sandy back down who instantly went back to the cookies the elves kept bringing.

"Why'd you ask?" He questioned. Maeve chewed the inside of the lip. "Oh- uh- no reason. ya know, just curious." She said looking away at the floor. Jack raised an eyebrow. She's hiding something, that was obvious.

"Be right back." He said to Phil while taking Maeve's hand and leading her off to the side. Jack took her into a quiet hallway and shut the door. "Alright." He said. "Your hiding something. You always avoid looking at me when you do so don't bother lying."

Maeve raised her eyebrows. Was she that obvious?

"Well?" he asked. Daughter nature sighed. No point in lying. He'd know if she was anyway. "Pitch came back to see me in my nightmares." She told him while leaning against the wall.

They stood in silence letting this sink in. "What did he show you?" Jack asked finally asked.

"My greatest fears." She thought. Not wanting to be reminded of the horror show her grandfather had put on, Maeve replied: "He showed me this large cavern with cages and bridges and tried to convince me to join him."

Well she wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"He said the two of us and the strengthened dark guardians could rule the world." She continued. Jack leaned against the wall next to her. "What did he mean by 'strengthened'?" He asked. Maeve shrugged. "Dunno. How could they get stronger?"

Jack thought about this for a while before saying: "40 years ago Pitch became more powerful because more children believed in him... If the dark guardians replace the real guardians and more kids believe in them..." "...The stronger they'll get." Maeve finished.

They looked at each other half-surprised, half-amused.

"So that's why Pitch turned them into infants." Jack said standing up and pacing the floor. "He wants them out of the way so their dark versions can take over their jobs and become more powerful. All we have to do is get Father Times watch back, return the others to their right ages, stop the dark Guardians and bam! Situation ended!"

"Yeah but how are we supposed to get the watch from them? If we even go near Pitch or Fear they'll just turn us into infants too." Maeve reminded him.

Jack looked a little annoyed, probably because Maeve had rained on his parade, but shook it off. "We'll find a way." He said taking her hand in his. "Right now we have guardians to babysit." "Oh to joy." Maeve replied sarcastically as she headed to the door.

"Oh and uh-" Jack twirled Maeve around so she was facing him and kissed her on the lips. Daughter Nature's face burned red from his sudden movement. He just loves making her blush doesn't he?

It wasn't a long kiss. Almost as soon as it started, Jack pulled away. He grinned at her look of shock. "What? Your not going to give me kisses anymore so I just have to steal them."

Maeve blinked at him then smirked. "good luck with that." she said as she headed out of the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-and the man in the moon destroyed the golden monster and freed the Lepercon's workers from its evil spell. The end." Jack finished closing the book.

Maeve's plan to get the guardians asleep worked. North and Sandy, who was clutching an empty glass of eggnog, where both fast asleep, on the winter spirit's lap. Tooth was sleeping on top of Maeve's head while Bunny, who was cuddling his boomerang, curled up in her arms.

"I can't believe it actually worked." Jack whispered. "Great idea-" He cut off as he noticed Daughter Nature herself had fallen asleep with her head resting against the winter spirit's chest.

He smiled and twirled Maeve's hair with his fingers while she slept.

It's surprising how far they've come in not even a month of knowing each other. Before he had considered Maeve his best friend, someone he could easily talk to about anything and his escape from the world of being a Guardian. Now she was someone he could never stay away from even if he tried.

Phil and two other Yetis bounded over breaking his thoughts while gibbering about how they had to leave soon. Jack shushed them and gestured at Maeve and the other sleeping guardians.

Phil lowered his voice and said they had an hour till take off. Jack nodded as the Yetis gently took the baby guardians back to their cribs. The winter spirit scooped sleeping Maeve up into his arms bridal style and stood up.

Phil turned around and asked what he was doing. "Taking her home. She's been gone all day." Jack replied. Phil started rambling on how many ways this could throw them if schedule. Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry." He said waving off the matter. "I'll be quick as a bunny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here she is Aunt Soph." Lewis said quietly looking into the bedroom. "Maeve's here she's just asleep."

Sure enough, Maeve was curled up on her bed fast asleep laying on top of her bed covers and still wearing the clothes she had worn today.

"Don't wake her, I'll just talk to her tomorrow." Sophie said staying in the hallway. "Where's she been running off to? Does she have a boyfriend or something?" "Maeve? A boyfriend?" Lewis snorted. "That's as likely to happen as she's going to meet Jack Frost."

The 15 year old closed the door quietly, completely unaware of the silvery haired boy crouching next to his sister's bed side.

The boy brushed Maeve's hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Like he said, he'd just steal his kisses from her.

Standing up, he picked up his staff and headed to her open window. He looked back at the bedroom door and smirked.

If only they knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they ready?" Pitch asked walking out of the shadows to the Dark Guardians whom where currently being drained from their large life supply.

"Yez. Ve vill be fully done in fev minutez." Apathy replied weakly from where he was sitting.

It was the same old thing. Pitch would drain the Dark Guardians of their life forces, aka Nightmare Sand, to create his own army of nightmares. Even as they spoke, Nightmare's where flying around the world collecting whatever was left of the dreamsand that the Sandman had released. And when they weren't being drained of life, they would be running around trying to take over all the Guardian's jobs.

Of course, the others seemed broody about being constantly drained of power and all the hard work, but Fear was in beyond rage.

She was Pitch's right hand. She was the greatest nightmare ever created. And how was she spending her time? Being drained of her life force to create more stupid nightmares for her ungreatful 'grandfather' to use in battle. To top off her anger, she was still second best to her 'good twin'. Janey or whatever the heck her name is. Fear could take out that Nature Spirit without even trying if Pitch just gave her all the power instead of making a larger army.

She grunted as more nightmare sand was extracted from her back and formed yet another nightmare. "Good." Pitch replied turning his back to them. "When you are done, go back to work." At that, the king of nightmares left.

Fear stared at the wall Pitch had vanished from long after he left. She would show him. She would show him she's more than just another nightmare he can boss around.

"I'm going out." Fear growled standing up. Before anyone could stop her, the nightmare vanished into the shadows.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!;**


	29. Chapter 29

**;afternoon everyone! here's chapter 29! I figured we needed a chapter where maeve goes back to the real world and get back in touch with friends and family a bit. I own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

The last thing Maeve remembered was curling up against Jack's chest listening to him read the story of the Lepercon to the baby guardians.

She rolled over onto her back when she felt someone shaking her shoulder and repeating her name over and over again. "Maeve!" Someone screamed jumping onto her stomach. Daughter Nature hollowed in pain just as all the air got knocked out of her.

She coughed and gasped while her "attacker" giggled. "Yay your awake!" Amelia cheered sitting on her bed. Maeve gagged a little. "Dear -cough- god -cough- Amelia!" She gasped sitting up.

"Santa came! Santa came! And Aunt Sophie came yesterday! Come on! Come on! Come on!" She squealed taking Maeve's hand and dragging her down stairs to the living room.

Lewis was sitting on the floor, still half asleep and rubbing his stomach. Obviously Amelia had woken him up too. Jamie was sitting with Victoria who was sitting next to woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, and a splash of freckles going across her nose. Her light green eyes lightened up when she saw Maeve.

"There's my other niece!" Sophie said standing up and hugging Maeve. "Hi, aunt Sophie." She greeted. "Where's Mr. Rada?" "He's spending Christmas with his parents." She replied sitting back down. "He invited me to go with, but I wanted to see you guys instead."

Sophie studied Maeve curiously. "So where've you been kido?" She asked crossing one leg over the other. "I've only seen you once since I've gotten here." "I've -uh- i've been busy." Maeve said sitting next to Amelia. "With?" Jamie jumped in just as equally interested.

Amelia moaned from her spot next to her large pile of presents. Everyone looked at her while she picked up one of her gifts. "Can we open presents now?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long few hours of present opening the Bennett's finally made their way into the kitchen for Christmas breakfast. Maeve stayed behind and organized her stack of presents, wanting a break from the others. Guess she still felt a little odd staying around here.

"Hey Maeve, while your in there, could you look for my phone?" Lewis's voice called from the kitchen. "Sure." She called back before looking under the couch then the tree.

Maeve moved some pieces of rapping paper. Why did Lewis always loose his cell phone? She moved a piece of red wrapping paper and found a small blue box hidden underneath.

Daughter nature pulled it out from under the tree and turned it over in her hands. The tag had her name scribbled on it. She gently removed the silver ribbon tied around it and opened the box. On top was a little card that read:

_Merry Christmas, Snowflake. Love, Jack_

Her cheeks flushed a little while she pulled out a light blue necklace with a snowflake small enough to fit in the palm of her hand dangling in the center. Around the chain smaller butterflies where attached.

Maeve took in every detail of the necklace while sitting back on her heels. It was so beautiful. "How much time did Jack spend on this?" She thought. Couldn't have been very long. They only kissed not even a few days ago. That made her wonder...

"Hey, sweet heart." Jamie came walking into the living room a plateful of bacon in his hands. Daughter nature shoved her necklace back into the box and turned to face him. "Everyone's in the kitchen, you coming?"

She nodded and set the box down on her pile and joined the rest of the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?!" Emily's voice tore through Maeve's cell phone. "If I didn't know any better I'd thought you had died and came back to life! Do you know how much Matt, Georgia and Andre have been bugging me about this?!"

"I told you I've been really busy." Maeve replied increasing the distance between the mobile device and her now-ringing ear. "With?" The cheerleader push on. "Stuff." She replied.

Emily sat in silence before remarking: "this is for the party isn't it?"

"What?" Maeve asked confused. Then she remembered Brianna's Winter party a few weeks ago. How did she even remember that? "Em, I thought we forgot about the party incident. Look I gotta go. I'll call you later."

Emily rolled her dark blue eyes. Like that was going to happen. "Alright Then I'll talk to you later." "Bye." Maeve said before quickly hanging up.

She sided and leaned her back against the bathroom wall as she tossed her phone onto the toilet seat. Wanting to separate from the Bennett's for a while, Maeve had made the excuse that she wanted to take a bath. Of course Maeve didn't need nor want a bath, so she just filled the tub half-way with water and sat on the floor in her bathrobe.

_"God... I'll be lucky if even Georgia still talks to me after this..." _Maeve thought running her hand through the bath water. She crossed her free arm over her other and rested her cheek on her elbow.

_"This whole "Nature spirit" thing is harder than I thought."_ She thought again. _"I don't understand how the Guardians do it. Then again... That's all that they are; Guardians. They don't have to worry about dealing with friends or family members." _

Maeve started to spin her pointer finger in the water causing it to swirl with it. She glanced at her cell phone out of the corner of her eye.

_"Maybe I should tell them about Jack and the others..." _She thought, but immediately dismissed the idea. _"Then again, they'd think I'm crazy." _

Daughter Nature twirled her finger up out of the bath water and the water started to slowly evaporte and followed, floating up in the same swirling motion her finger was doing.

_"And again, I don't mind keeping Jack to myself." _She thought grinning while more water floated out of the tub and around the bathroom._ "He just so handsome and sweet and fun and just makes life so..." _She paused and looked around the water figures floating around her bathroom. _"... Magical." _

"Maeve!" Jamie's voice suddenly yelled, closely followed by knocking on the door.

Maeve flinched as her thoughts broke and water splashed all over her and the bathroom.

Outside in the hallway, Jamie knocked on the door again. "Maeve, honey, are you alright? You've been in there for over a hour."

Maeve scurried from the floor and rapped her now soaking wet hair up in a towel. "Yeah I'm fine! J-Just a second!" She yelled back looking at the water everywhere. "_Come on! Come on! Go away! Evaporate! Do something!" _She thought waving her free hand over the water. She couldn't let him see this!

Much to her luck, all the water evaporated into air making the room turmy a little foggy. Maeve sighed happily. Maybe she was finally controlling these powers. She was just about to open the door when the 'fog' turned into mini thunder clouds right above her head and started pouring down rain. "Seriously?!" Maeve snapped under her breath. they even had tiny lightning bolts and thunder for gods sake!

"Maeve?!" Jamie's voice called again. He sounded extremely confused.

"J-just a second!" She called ripping her towel off her head and waved it along with her free hand to disburse the clouds. She quickly re-rapped her towel on her head causing her hair to get tangled in a knot and swung the door open.

"Yes?" She asked forcing a smile. Jamie looked soaking wet Maeve up and down. He couldn't help but notice how thin and pale she looked. And the soaking wet clothes didn't help. "Are you alright? You've been camping up here for a long while." He finally asked.

Maeve smiled a little at the floor and walked out of the bathroom and headed to her room. "Last time I checked it wasn't illegal to have a 2 to 3 hour bath." She said reaching the door. Jamie smirked. "Yeah, I know that smart- Maeve there's an ocean in here!" He suddenly yelled while looking into the bathroom.

"Crap." She thought while wincing. "Oh -uh- really? I'll -uh- clean it up when I -uh- get some clothes on." Maeve ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Daughter Nature leaned her back against her bedroom door and sighed. "I really need to work on this "Daughter Nature" thing..." She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed. Sophie walked upstairs wanting to see what all the noise was about and raised an eyebrow at her brother. "What's wrong, big bro?" She asked.

Jamie leaned against the wall and hid his eyes in his hand. "I'm worried about Maeve. I feel like she's trying to cut herself off from all of us. She doesn't sleep or eat as much anymore and leaves the house everyday and if she is here, she camps in her up room. Now she won't even look me in the eye." He said sadly. "She's never been this distant from me before."

Sophie tapped her finger on her chin. Not eating or sleeping... Avoiding eye contact with dad... Endless hours away or locked up stairs... That could only mean one thing.

Sophie smiled. "Let me talk to her, big bro." She said patting Jamie on the shoulder. "I think I know what's up."

Sophie knocked on the door and heard Maeve angrily reply: "come in." She walked inside to see her niece had changed into a black shirt and blue pajama pants and was cursing over her tangled wet hair with a hair brush.

She smirked while sitting on Maeve's bed and ushered her to sit in front of her. Daughter Nature sighed with annoyance and sat down as she handed Sophie the hair brush.

"So..." Sophie started while effortlessly disentangling Maeve's hair. "Who is he?"

Maeve's cheeks burned bright pink. "H-he? Who said there was a he?" She stuttered out. "Other than your reaction?" Sophie asked still brushing Maeve's hair. "I know the signs that a boys entered your life. I'm not clueless like your dad you know."

Maeve fiddled her new necklace with her fingers and bit the inside of her lip nervously. How exactly do you tell someone your dating Jack Frost?

"So what's his name?" Sophie asked. Maeve remained silent and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The 44 year old smiled a little. Guess the little sprout still isn't ready to spill everything about him just yet.

"Alright..." She said calmly thinking of something else to ask. "How old is he?" _"340 years old." _Maeve thought. "17." She answered quietly. Sophie nodded in interest "Is he handsome?" "Extremely." Maeve answered without thinking. Her face turned redder.

Sophie nodded as she split Maeve's hair into two sections and started to braid one side. "How'd you meet him?" She continued cooly. _"he saved me from drowning in a frozen lake twice then took me to see Santa's workshop." _She thought. "I met him in the woods when I went looking for Amelia's bear." Maeve answered. Sophie nodded while securing her braid with a rubber band then starting on the next.

"Is he a cool guy?" Maeve looked at her wall out of the corner of her eye. She could still see the frost Jack had created yesterday while they where kissing.

"Yeah. Really cool." Maeve replied. _"Pun intended." _She added in her head.

Sophie finished braiding her hair and smiled. "See now that wasn't that hard, was it?" She said. Maeve nodded and looked at the ground.

"I think your dad wants to talk to you too. Can he?" Sophie asked. Daughter Nature stared at the ground and nodded. "Yeah... He can." She replied. She heard Sophie stand up and leave the room. A few minutes later Jamie came in and closed the door.

He didn't say anything at first. He just walked over to her bed and sat next to Daughter Nature. He took a deep breath.

"Maeve... I don't know or truely understand whats going on inside your head or even your life right now." He started slowly choosing his words carefully. "But I do understand its taking a lot out of you and you don't want to talk about it. But just know, what ever happens I'll always be right behind you no matter what choices you make or what problems come your way."

Maeve looked from the floor to Jamie. It was the first time they made eye contact in days.

Jamie rapped his arm around Maeve shoulders and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "And no matter what changes, you'll always be my little girl." He finished kissing her forehead. Maeve smiled a little. "Thanks...dad." She said quietly while hugging him back. Jamie smiled. That was the first time she called him "dad" for days.

"So..." He asked in a lighter tone. "...Who's this boy your aunt Sophie told me about?"

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!; **


	30. Chapter 30

**;holy crap! 100+ reviews!? (That's something saying my goal at the beginning was at least 20...) shout out to thestandoverman for the 100th review: "A fic." Anyway i own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

Jack Frost sat back down in a chair at the pole and let out a large grunt. Who knew delivering presents around the world in one night took so much work? He sighed while rubbing his eyes. Now that was over he could focus on finding Pitch and saving Maeve.

He suddenly smiled at the thought of Daughter Nature. He wished he could've been there when she opened his Christmas present to her. Lucky for him the yetis are the fastest builders on the planet and got it made while they watched the baby guardians.

His thoughts where broken by the sudden yelling of Yetis filling the entire Pole.

Scrambling from his seat, Jack ran to the globe. "What's going on?" He asked flying over the yetis and right into the front. All the lights on the globes surface where normal except the lights surrounding Burgess. They where flickering on and off rapidly.

"Maeve..." He muttered turning heel and running out of the pole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So-uh- yeah dad! That's -uh- that's all you need to know about Jack!" Maeve said awkwardly while watching Jamie walk around her bedroom. "Well, tell Overland I'd like to meet him and his parents sometime." Jamie replied walking to her door. "Yeah. I'll -um- call him later and tell him." She replied while standing up and following him. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't you go to bed honey. You look exhausted." He said ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead. "Alright, dad. G'night." Maeve said before closing the door.

She leaned her back against the entrance to her room. That was by far the hardest and most awkward conversation she had ever had with her dad. Hands down. Thank god she remembered Jack's human last name right before Jamie had asked her for his name. Well, she didn't lie to him... she just... didn't give the whole truth.

Daughter Nature's thoughts where broken as the distant sound of horses and laughter filling the air. She walked over and looked outside her bed room window as large thunder clouds grew over the small town of Burgess. She knew in a heart beat who it was. Pitch and the Dark Guardians had made their way to Burgess.

Not really sure of what to do, she started getting dressed. The only thing Maeve knew was that she had to get out there and help. Quickly Daughter Nature threw on a short sleeved dark green shirt with a hood over her log sleeved yellow shirt and dark khaki jeans. The Bennett's thought she was asleep anyways. She could sneak out and back before sunrise.

"Where do you think your going, young lady?"

Maeve hopped around on the one foot she wasn't putting a shoe on to see Mother Nature sitting on her bed.

"To help my friends." She replied putting on her other shoe. The whole 'appear out of no where' thing didn't really startle her anymore. "No, you are not." Mother Nature snapped standing up. "You are coming with me to the center of the Earth and you will stay there." Maeve looked appalled. "I'm not going to sit in the center of the Earth while the Guardians get hurt or killed-"

"What happens to the Guardians is none of your concern." Mother Nature snapped. "All that matters is that you're safe. I do not care if you wish to fight beside that Frost boy-" "His name is Jack." Maeve muttered angrily turning her back to Mother Earth.

"What?" Her mother demanded. Maeve stayed silent which only annoyed her more. "What did you just say? Do not ignore me! Maeve Nature! You-"

"It's Bennett!" Maeve barked whipping around causing Mother Earth to go wide-eyed and silent. "Maeve Bennett! And that 'Frost boy' has a name too and its Jack! I love him and I'm going to help him whether you want me too or not!"

Mother Nature stared at her daughter in shock. In all the 540 years shes existed Maeve had never spoken to her like that before. She regained her stamina and glared down at her only child.

"Maeve, I love and care about you." She said though not as forcefully as before."I do not want you to get hurt."

Maeve looked away from her mom, probably out of guilt. All she wanted was to keep her safe like any mother would. Daughter Nature looked at the white roses on her night stand. But Jack needed her. He couldn't fight Pitch alone. Her gaze shifted to the bit of ice that was left on the wall. A girl with long wavy black hair and pale skin wearing a earth green dress was looking right back.

The perfect Daughter Nature. The Daughter that would go with out question and listen to her mother. She would ditch the Guardians and the Bennett's and go to the center of the earth instead of staying and fighting.

_"That's not me."_ Maeve thought furrowing her eyebrows and looking back at her Mother.

"You don't want me to get hurt?" Maeve asked keeping her tone under control. "You've plotted my death god knows how many times! You've left me with mortal families and never spoke to me once! And so what if I die? you're just going to kill me off anyway! I'd rather die fighting beside the Guardians than by some accident you made up!" Maeve took a deep breath from her rant as continued in less forceful tone. "Look, I know you love me but if you really cared about me you'd let me go out and fight for the people I love!"

Mother Nature didn't reply. She simply stood there with Daughter Nature, glaring at each other, stuck in a silent stand off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack landed in the center of the large storm onto one of a building in the heart of Burgess.

He held his staff ready to strike at any moment while slowly turning in a circle. "Where are you?" He muttered. Out of no where, the dark cloud of nightmare sand flew around the winter spirit engulfing him in darkness. Jack slashed the glowing end of his staff trying to find a way out only to hit the ground as his staff was knocked out of his hands.

"As much fun as it would be for me to kill you instantly, Frost." Fear's framiliar voice echoed. "I've been growing impatient for some fun."

Maeve's evil twin formed in front of Jack, large nightmare swords at hand and amused grin etched on her face.

She charged. Jack rolled to the side as she tried to strike the blades into him. Grabbing his staff, Jack used the 'G' end to trip the nightmare. Fear got back up and growled as she yanked the blades out of the ground and slashed them at the winter spirit. Jack ducked and side stepped only to get kicked in the stomach. He heaved over as Fear made a giant fist out of nightmare sand and punched him into a near by wall. This time Jack couldn't get up fast enough.

Fear walked over and kicked the winter spirit out into the middle of the street sending his staff scattering a few inches out of his reach. "I was hoping you'd put up an actual fight." Fear sneered making a giant scythe out of Nightmare sand and walking up. "But this will do just fine." She raised her weapon ready to strike. Jack closed his eyes bracing himself.

Large green vines shot out of no where and rapped themselves around Fear's wrists. The nightmare yelped as she was thrown into a near by minivan. She shook her head angrily and looked at the sky for her attacker. The original Daughter Nature floated down onto to the street in front of Jack. And she did not look happy.

"My turn." Maeve growled.

More vines grew out of the concrete next to Maeve and rapped around Fear's wrists, slamming the nightmare against the sides of buildings. "How sweet." Fear sneered once Maeve stopped throwing her around like a rag doll. "Girlfriend to the rescue."

"You got that right, lady!" Maeve snapped while flicking her wrist and the vines sent Fear flying up then slammed her back onto the pavement. The nightmare hit the ground with such a force she disbursed into a cloud of black sand. Fear retreated, probably to get help.

Daughter Nature panted heavily as she held the small pain in her side. Using her powers took a lot of energy out of her. "Jack." Maeve panted running to the winter spirit.

He coughed and got onto his knees. "how -cough- did you control-?" He asked. Maeve grinned still out of breath from her performance she said: "I...was motivated." while helping him stand up.

He smiled at her but it faded when he saw how... well... _dead_ Maeve looked. Her hair had lost most of its wave and just hung in a ponytail. She even looked paler than him. But, even though they had dark circles around them, her blue, brown, and green eyes still shined. "I'm fine." Maeve panted as if reading his mind. "Using my powers takes a lot out of me."

Jack still felt unsure about her condition, but if Maeve says shes fine, shes fine. "So..." he grinned and flipped his staff into his hand using his foot. "...girlfriend, huh?" Maeve's cheeks flushed a little and she shoved him away playfully. "Thought we already established that, wise guy." She kidded. "Or do you not remember freezing over my bedroom wall?" Jack smirked a little. She noticed his cheeks where turning a little red as well.

"How sweet. Two little spirits in love."

Jack and Maeve turned in a 360 as The Dark Guardians surrounded them. Of course, they being lead by Pitch Black himself, who floated down in front of them on a giant cloud of Nightmare sand. They both noticed he was still wearing Father Time's watch.

Fear reformed in front of Pitch. She looked pretty beat up from Maeve's attack. Pitch noticed this too because he looked down at her and sneered: "I will deal with you later."

Maeve looked around them and noticed something odd. The Dark Guardians didn't look as strong as they had before. Still they where out skilled and the giant storm of nightmares threatening to launch down on them at any second didn't help. Welp. this is great. They where out numbered a million to 2. "We're so dead..." She thought bitterly. How could they possibly win?

Then something weird happened. A distant memory Maeve didn't even know she had came back in a quick flash:

_She was sitting at a chess table across from an old man with a long white beard in blue robes. Maeve brushed her ink black hair out of her eyes while giving a victorious smile. It was easy to tell by the board she was going to win. _

_" -Ha! I am finally going to beat you grandpa!-" she exclaimed happily in Japanese. _

_The old man only chuckled at her silliness. "-Now, now, my flower. The game is not over yet.-" he said. Maeve looked at him confused. "-what do you mean? How could you possibly win? I have more pieces than you.- " she asked._

_He only chuckled again. "-the game of chess is like a battle.-" he said taking his turn. "-no matter how many men you have or how many your enemy has, you must use your mind.-"_

_He placed one of his few pieces, a knight, a few spaces away from Maeve's queen. She instantly moved her queen near the piece he had placed. The old man smiled. _

_"-and you always move your enemies to suit yourself.-" he finished. Maeve didn't realize it but because she moved her queen, he had an open space to check her king. _

_"-I believe I win-." He smiled as he took her king. _

Maeve blinked as she came back to her senses. Not a second had gone past when she got a glimpse of her memory. She suddenly grinned a little as an idea came into her mind. Move the enemy to your advantage.

"Oh great." She moaned out loud. "More Nightmares to fight."

"Maeve!" Jack breathed gripping her hand in his. "What are you doing?" "I have a plan." She breathed back. "Maeve I don't think your plan is the best-"

"Do you trust me?" She asked looking at him. He stared at her silently, still unsure if this was the best plan. "Do you trust me?" She asked again. Jack took a deep breath and nodded. Maeve gave a quick nod and turned back to the Boogeyman.

"I mean... If this is all you got to throw at us alright. It's not going to be that hard." She continued while crossing her arms. "What?" Pitch demanded. His tone gave you the idea he was saying "how could my nightmares be easy to defeat?"

"I mean, all you do is send nightmares after us. Even if you do come near us, you just turn one of us into an infant then run off before we can fight. Even when I was asleep all you did was give me small nightmares then leave." She said playing with her hands trying her best to look casual.

The Dark Guardians all looked at each other and muttered agreeing Maeve made a point. Pitch looked at all the nightmares angrily.

"If you asked me, I'd say you where scared to face us." Maeve continued smirking a little. "Who'd a thought? The Boogeyman... is a _coward_."

That had done it.

Pitch jumped down from his nightmare cloud and created a giant scythe out of Nightmare sand. "You want to fight the Boogeyman, child?" He growled stepping towards Maeve. "Then so be it."

**;last second notes: A) I have no clue how Japanese chess works so I just used American; B) there's only few chapters left in our story! And C) ill be updating Saturday as well cause its my birthday! :D As always thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!;**


	31. Chapter 31

**;like I said on Monday: since its my birthday I'm updating again! I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Also only a few more chapter left!; **

"_Please_ tell me this is part of your plan." Jack breathed to Maeve as they stepped backwards a few paces. "Yes." She breathed back. "Just worry about the clock."

Maeve stepped forward and looked up at Pitch. They stared at each other for a while before She asked: "Well, what are we waiting for? A theme song?"

Pitch charged raising his weapon. Time seemed to slow down as another sudden flash of a memory came back again.

_Maeve was standing outside in a large forest in full battle armor with a much taller stronger man with a tough jaw and scruff beard. _

_The man was cutting down a tree using a sharp axe. Maeve leaned against another tree, bored more than anything. Would he just hurry up already? She wanted to get down to the stable so she could ride off and get out of this place. _

_Out if no where, he spun a 180 charged down on her with the axe. Just before the blade could hit her head, Maeve grabbed the handle with her hands and twisted the weapon out of his grasp. She spun, catching the weapon in the process and regained her fighting stance. _

_"Very good!" He said grinning and ruffling Maeve dark brown hair. "You are catching up quick. Soon you will be leading the army." "Thanks, Dad." She replied, grinning. _

Maeve flashed back to the present and her instinct took over.

Daughter Nature caught the handle of the scythe and twisted it causing the weapon to flip up out of his grasp. Maeve spun and caught it in the process as she regained her footing.

Everyone, including Jack, stared at her in shock. Either because she had just took Pitch's scythe, did a pretty cool defensive movement or she was just actually able to control the weapon.

"Looks like being the boogeyman's grandkid is finally paying off." Maeve mused spinning the nightmare scythe in her hands.

While Pitch was still gaping over what she had just done, Maeve slashed the scythe at the boogeyman. He leaned backwards so the scythe just cut the chain holding Father Time's watch. Jack, taking his cue, swooped out from behind Maeve and grabbed the watch just before it hit the ground. "Got it!" He chanted landing behind Daughter Nature.

Pitch looked at his chest then back at grinning Jack and Maeve. Confused and angry he yelled: "Dark Guardians! Get them!"

Fear who was still standing with the other Dark Guardians, looked unamused. "Why don't you do it yourself?" She sneered. "After all you're the "big-bad-boogeyman" aren't you?"

Pitch looked as flabbergasted as the other Dark Guardians. Fear had never disobeyed or questioned his orders. "I-I created you! You will do as I say!" He barked.

"Not likely." Fear smirked. "Flower girl here may be a goody-two-shoes-" "jee thanks..." Maeve muttered bluntly as the nightmare scythe disintegrated in her hands. "but she makes a good argument. I'm done being your pet." Fear turned to look at Daughter Nature and Jack Frost. "Don't think we're 'buddy-buddy' now." She sneered. "Next time I see you, I will kill you." On that happy note, Fear disappeared into the shadows.

"Traitor!" Pitch barked at Fear's disappearing shadow. "No matter... I have plenty of other nightmares to destroy you both. The rest of you assemble the army while I-"

"Ho! ho! _HO_!" Someone yelled.

Maeve looked around confused. "What was-?" "Down!" Jack yelled grabbing Maeve by the arms and hitting the ground just as the giant red sleigh flew over them. Pitch disappeared into the shadows and the Dark Guardians vanished to do their orders as North's prized possession landed not to far away.

"Who the heck is driving that thing?" Jack asked standing up running over to the sleigh. Maeve shrugged and followed.

The winter spirit stopped in front of the sleigh and just looked dumb found. "Finally! I've been looking all over for you two!" A man's voice snapped. Maeve raised an eye brow at Jack's shock as she jogged over. "who-?" she cut off as she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Father Time was holding the reins of the sleigh. But that wasn't what almost made Daughter Nature burst out laughing. The Lord of time had been reduced to one year old. He barely had any white hair on his head to go with his mini robes and staff. His large gold and black eyes look annoyed.

"Don't you laugh at me, Maeve Nature! If anything you should be thanking me!" He snapped wagging a little finger at her. It was impossible not to. He had a fully grown man's voice with such a cute baby's body. How could she not? "Give a girl the power to view the past and this is the thanks I get." He sighed.

"What?" Maeve asked biting her tongue still trying not to laugh.

"Well, where else would you have gotten your dreams from? I never agreed with Seraphina's little recreation plan-" "who?" Maeve asked. "Mother Nature, who else?" He exclaimed waving his little arms. What just because he has an infants body means everyone can interrupt him? Father Time looked between the two sniggering teenagers and shook his little head angrily.

"Well don't just stand there!" He snapped at Jack. "Change us back!"

Maeve looked in the back of the sleigh to see the other guardians strapped into car seats. They where all giggling with amusement from their wild ride except for Bunny who was gripping a stuffed animal carrot for dear life.

"Right, right." Jack said shaking his head and hopping onto the front of the sleigh. He looked at the clock in his hands confused and hesitated.

Father Time rolled his eyes. "You spin the hands clockwise. Come on, boy, Manny told me your intelligent! As for you, Maeve." He said turning to daughter Nature. "You might want to get out of range. We don't need you turning into a bag of bones."

It took Maeve a second to understand what he meant. Probably because she was still trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh, right, right." She said flying up and landing next to Jack.

The Winter Spirit grabbed the spinning hands and turned them clockwise. The guardians and Father Time all got hit with the white waves transforming them back to their normal ages. Though they all grew back at different rates.

Tooth popped back to her normal size first. She shook her head and puffed her feathers. "W-what?" she asked looking around. Sandy had just popped back to his normal size right next to her. He shook his sandy head and blinked while still clutching an empty glass of eggnog. A giant question mark formed above his head. Bunny popped back to his large size and crushed his car seat. He looked around wide eyed while still clutching his stuffed carrot. "Bloody-! What happened!?" He asked. Father Time grew back into a middle aged man. His hair remained white and a small beard grew onto his chin. Even his gold and white robes grew with him to fit his size.

North was the last to turn back to normal. With a loud "pop!" he made the whole sleigh shake. He looked around surprised while still sucking on his thumb. "Vhat-? Vhat happened? Vhere iz Pitch?!" He boomed standing up.

He looked at Maeve and suddenly exclaimed: "Maeve! I have to tell you-" "-that I'm the long lost daughter of Mother Nature also known as Daughter Nature and that I've bee in hiding for over 540 years and Pitch is my grandfather and attempted to possess me in a past life?" She offered stepping down from her place next to Jack. "Yeah I've caught up."

North seemed surprised by this. None the less he smiled and said: "oh, goot! That zavez uz much time."

"I'll be taking my clock back, thank you very much." Father Time said extending his hand out to the winter spirit. "Oh- um right, right." Jack said handing him the watch.

"What happened?" Tooth asked rubbing her head. "Last thing I remember we where at the lake..." "Pitch stole my most powerful watch turned you all and myself into infants." Father Time answered placing the chain around his neck. "Fortunately, it only changes ones age and not kills." "But how did you maintain your age mentally while you where an infant? I mean if the guardians changed completely?" Maeve asked. He only laughed. "Nature, I'm not bound to the time stream. No matter what age I turn I'll always remain the same. Of course Pitch knew this. Not only did he chuck me away so it'd take longer to get back, he hid my palace trying to portray my death. Speaking of which," he turned to the guardians. "I'm off to reclaim my home."

He turned back to look at Maeve. "You do know the risk you are taking by stay here?" He asked. Maeve nodded. "And I'm not changing my mind." She replied. "Very well then." Father Time said nodding. "Good luck to you all."

At that The Lord of time walked onto the street and hit the butt of his staff on the ground. Large golden waves opened up from the point of impact and a portal formed below his feet. After a bright flash of light, he was gone.

"What's he talk'n 'bout?" Bunny asked after scratching behind his ear with his foot. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Maeve said quickly waving a hand. She wasn't in the mood to discuss what was coming the next day.

"Vell? Vhat are ve vaiting for?" North said reemerging from behind the sleigh his hat, jacket, and boots on again and prized swords out. He tossed bunny his belt with egg bombs and boomerangs attached before climbing onto the sleigh.

"Ve have a boogeyman to catch!"

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	32. Chapter 32

**;And so the battle begins! I hate to repeat it but there are only a few chapters left of our story. But there's still plenty if action left! So enjoy reading and leave a review!;**

Let's just say, Pitch wasn't exactly running away. The boogeyman reappeared with an even larger mass of nightmares. "Get them!" He yelled sending the nightmares charging.

"You guys handle the Dark Guardians!" Maeve yelled as North drove the sleigh straight for the storm. "I'm going after Pitch!" "Are you zure?" North asked while pulling at the reigns so a nightmare didn't hit them. Daughter Nature nodded. "Trust me! this is 540 years overdue!"

Just before Maeve jumped out of the sleigh, Jack grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear: "kiss for good luck? For tradition?" Daughter Nature smirked. "Come back in one piece then you'll get one." She replied before jumping into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie sat in the Bennett's living room flipping through one of Maeve's Hunger Games books while the storm raged outside. It made him seriously question why he let Maeve read these kind of things.

He looked up from the page he was reading when he heard someone stampeding downstairs. Lewis and Amelia came storming down a second later and both started talking over one another trying to tell him the same thing all at once.

"Dad! Maeve isn't in her room!-" "Daddy we can't find Maeve!-" "We looked in her art studio-" "she wasn't painting either!-" "We looked all upstairs she's not there!-" "Daddy I'm scared!-"

"Lewis! Amelia! Calm down!" Jamie said waving his free hand while setting the book down. "What's going on?" Sophie asked as she and Victoria walked into the living room. "Maeve's gone!" Amelia squealed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran into her mothers arms for comfort.

The house shook a little from the sudden lightning coming from the storm. The power flickered on and off a few times before staying on.

Jamie stood up and went to the window. Sophie followed. The raging storm looked familiar. The large clouds, the dangerous lightning, sounds of horses screeching and people yelling.

"Soph... " Jamie muttered looking away from the window at his sister. "You don't think...?" She only nodded. "I think it is." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maeve grunted as she spiraled down a few feet then caught herself with the wind.

Pitch fired nightmare arrows repeatedly at her. Maeve dodged or reflected them by making air barriers around her. She winced when an arrow narrowly hit her arm.

Daughter Nature used the air like a slingshot and launched herself at Pitch, flying high speed. The nightmare sand started to blow around the Boogeyman from the sudden change in wind speed causing him to swear with annoyance.

Pitch made the cloud disburse out of anger and turned to look at Daughter Nature just as she punched him in the face.

The boogeyman was sent flying backwards off the cloud of nightmare sand. Unfortunately for her, one of his nightmare horses caught him.

Pitch stood up as a giant wave of nightmares formed behind him. "Boo." He said raising both arms as he launched the attack.

"Oh boy..." Maeve muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Guardians reappeared out of the shadows on the buildings and from the streets to instantly attack their 'twins'.

Apathy and North dueled out with their swords. Even though the nightmare was younger, the toy builder easily kept up with him. Depression and Bunnymund did all sorts of flips, kicks, punches, and chucking their bombs and boomerangs at one another. Tooth and Trauma flew after one another, wings flapping and buzzing against one anothers while their fairies fought similarly. Anxiety and Sandy where in a full-one nightmare vs. dream sand battle using large clouds of dream and nightmare sand sea creatures to battle one another. Jack and Paranoia flew across the building tops slashing at one another using their staffs causing both white and black ice to form all over cables, clothe lines, windows, everything.

"Oi, North! How 'bout we switch dance partners?" Bunny yelled jumping off the side of a building, doing a flip, then stomping Apathy in the chest sending the nightmare flying into a nearby car. North grinned as he spun around and grabbed Depression by the ears and threw him discus style.

Tooth flew at Paranoia and punched him in the face as she passed by sending the nightmare spiraling downward. He only had time to shake his head as millions of Tooth Fairies swarmed all over him. Trauma yelped as Sandy's golden whips rapped around her body and wings. Sandy wagged a finger as to say "no talking" then sent her shooting at the ground. Jack swished his staff at Anxiety's back, freezing the nightmare in his tracks and sending him falling to the ground as well.

Paranoia let out a large blast of Ice causing the Tooth Fairies to blow off him and fall to the ground. "The Tooth Fairies!" Jack called flying down after them with Tooth and Sandy.

"Depression!" Paranoia yelled taking advantage of the distraction. "Get us out of here!" The nightmare kicked North away sending the toy maker stumbling and stomped his foot against the ground. Swirling black holes opened in the ground and on the walls next to each of the Dark Guardians. Paranoia hit the end of his staff on the ground causing a large burst of snow and ice to shoot out. When the storm slowed down, they where gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the humiliating defeat, the Dark Guardians resurfaced back at Pitch's layer.

Cursing, Paranoia slammed the end of his staff on the ground again causing half the room to freeze over. "We should've gone with Fear..." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes you should've."

The all turned to see Fear leaning against one of the large cages, a smirk etched on her face. "Come back to brag?" Paranoia sneered. "No. Well not entirely. I've come to make a proposition. One that doesn't involve Pitch."

The Dark Guardians all looked at each other before grinning up at Fear. "We're listening." Paranoia said flying up to where she was standing on the platform. "Good." She replied. Fear turned and walked away. "Rest up. It'll Take time and energy to get what i have planned done and we've got a lot of work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

North boomed out laughing as he rode on top of the sleigh and destroyed the nightmare horses with his prized swords.

"Haha! It'z goot to be back!" He yelled disbursing another Nightmare.

The toy builder swooped his sleigh down near the streets and chucked his snow globes onto the ground causing two large portals to open. Yetis, elves, and hundreds of toys to come spilling out.

Passing by North, Tooth flew through the Nightmares, her and her fairies wings cutting through them like knives on tissue. She flew down near the streets and zoomed near walls while taking sharp turns causing the nightmares to run into them and break into nothing. The tooth fairies would swarm around a single nightmare hundreds at a time and use their wings to destroy it into nothing before moving onto the next one.

Mean while, Bunny jumped off the sleigh onto the city roofs. He did a back flip while kicking a nightmare in the face and disbursing another with his boomerang. Bunny landed on top of the back one. It looked at him confused.

"G'day, mate." He greeted jumping up in the air and doing several flips as he chucked his boomerangs at it and disbursing it into nothing. He bounced off the sides of the walls, did one last flip destroying another two nightmares, then grabbed a handle on the sleigh getting pulled back into the air.

Jack meanwhile was still in the sky. the winter spirit flew through the sky, freezing nightmares as they passed which sent them spiraling down to the earth. Large groups of horses surrounded all around him and charged. Jack made two glances then dived down as the nightmares all smashed together.

The winter spirit hooked one nightmare around the neck and swung it like a baseball bat at another causing them both to disburse into nothing. Jack ducked as he narrowly missed one of Sandy's whips that was destroying the nightmare behind him.

The Sandman stood on a giant cloud of dream sand while creating giant sand creatures. Giant dinosaurs, sting rays, dolphins, unicorns, fairies; You name it, it was out there.

Bunny landed on the pavement and stomped his foot on the ground. The 8 foot sentinel eggs grew out of the large openings of the tunnels and marched their way into battle along with the yetis and elves.

North landed the sleigh not to far away from the rest of the Guardians and joined the Easter Bunny along with the others.

"Ve have to keep zee battle on zee ground zo Maeve can fight Pitch vith out interference." He instructed. The others agreed and headed back to the battle.

"Hope you know what your doing up there, snowflake..." Jack muttered looking at the sky before flying after more nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling the surge go through her blood stream, Maeve stretched out her arms clapped her hands together in front of her.

A large gust of wind shot through the center of the wave of nightmares.

At first, it seemed like a good plan. But Maeve's control started to quickly unravel. The gap she had made started to get alarmingly smaller and smaller as sweat dripped down her face.

"It's never to late to join me, Maeve!" Pitch's voice echoed down to her. "As they say: 'like grandfather like granddaughter!'"

Daughter Nature squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head. The "gap" was now just a small circle of wind surrounding her.

Daughter nature started panting as another memory forced its way into her mind.

_Maeve was sitting in an old boat, her curly black hair a frizzy mess and clothes dirty as always. _

_Sky, Chuckie, Alexander, and Tony where all already asleep in their share of the medium sized captains house they lived in while a little red headed boy rested his head on her lap. _

_"Maeve?" He asked. "What's wrong, Billy?" She asked ruffling his red hair. "Nightmare?" Billy shook his head. "Then what is it?" "Do you love your momma and step-daddy?" He asked half-asleep. _

_"I love my momma very much." She replied smiling. "But I don't think I'll ever care about my step-daddy." Billy rolled onto his back and looked at Maeve with concerned brown eyes. "Why? He married your momma. He's your family isn't he?" _

_Maeve chuckled and ruffled the 8-year-olds hair. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, Billy it's that it doesn't matter if they're your flesh and blood or if you met them in a trash can. Family is the people who raise you, not the people who share the same blood as you." _

Daughter Nature furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at the Boogeyman.

"I'm nothing like you..." She growled as larger thunder clouds started to form around her and the nightmares. Lightning sparked between Maeve and the clouds till she had a small field of electricity surrounding her. "...and you're no grandfather to me!" She finished clapping her hands together. The loud boom of thunder filled the air and launched a large bolt of lightning strait through the wave of nightmares.

Pitch looked at the lightning blowing up his nightmares with horror just before he was blown out of the sky strait for the city.

She heard a loud "crash!" and the sound of a car alarm go off. Maeve whooped with victory and fist pumped the air. "Wooooho-AGGGHHHH!" She yelled clutching her arms and stomach. "What was that?!" she thought. Maeve rolled up one of her sleeves and started to panic.

No. No no no no, not now! Looking down at her lower half, she saw they where slowly swirling down her legs as well.

That's when she saw it. It was barely coming over the horizon. Sunrise. Panicking, Maeve turned around flew off as the thunder clouds started to disappear.

XXXXXX Guardians POV XXXXXXX

"I 'ave zaid it once I vill zay it again: it'z goot to be back!" North exclaimed after all the nightmares where destroyed.

"Couldn't have said it better meself, mate." Bunny agreed after hopping down from the buildings. Tooth laughed happily and bear-hugged each of the other guardians, and of course gave Bunny a kiss on the cheek.

**_BROOOOOM! _**

They all jumped, just remembering Maeve was still fighting Pitch.

"Do ya think rainbow-eyes needs our help?" Bunny asked. Sandy furrowed his eyebrows and sudden pointed at the sky. The guardians followed his finger as Pitch fell high-speed out of the sky and crashed on top of a car. The boogeyman rolled off the top onto his back as the car alarm blared through the night.

"No, I think she's got it covered." Jack replied sarcastically.

North burst out laughing as he clapped his hands and everyone looked at him surprised. "Thiz iz a day to go down in hiztory!" He chanted. "Daughter Nature finally defeatz zee Boogeyman!"

They all turned around at the dark laughter behind them. Pitch sat up, still laughing even though he had a few burns on his face.

"Yes, yes. Happy day, happy day." He chanted grinning evilly. "Happy, happy, happy 18th birthday, Maeve."


	33. Chapter 33

**;hello everyone! Here's the second to last chapter :/ sorry it's short. None the less enjoy!;**

_"Jack I only have till I'm 18!"_

_"You do know the risk you are taking by stay here?" "And I'm not changing my mind."_

_"Happy, happy, happy 18th birthday, Maeve." _

Words seemed to echo through Jack's head. _"No, no, no, no..."_ Was the only thing he could think as he stared at Pitch with pure horror. It couldn't be Maeve's birthday- she had to have more time! "No... no no!" Jack exclaimed turning and flying into the sky. "Jack! Vhat iz going on?" North's voice called. "Jack!"

"You'll never reach her in time, Frost!" Pitch's laughing voice called after him. "She only has till the sun fully rises!"

Jack looked behind him. The sun was already starting to peek over the horizon. "No no no no... Come on, Maeve... Don't be gone..." He muttered flying to the only place he could think of.

XXXXXXX Maeve's POV XXXXXXX

Maeve easily learned why her mom killed her off before recreating her. It was aggravatingly painful.

Daughter Nature bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut as the dark green vines slowly ran out of her skin and down into the earth. So far both legs up to her knees and half way up her left arm's elbow was underneath the earth's surface. Using her free hand she had managed to keep surfaced, Maeve fiddled with her snowflake/butterfly necklace. She was fighting every nerve in her body not to wail out in pain.

"Maeve!" She heard someone yell. "Maeve!"

_"Jack."_ She instantly thought. Maeve looked around her favorite tree that her back was leaning against and opened her mouth to yell back but stopped herself. Leaning a little farther she saw Jack was standing on the lake where they had first met. He was still yelling her name over and over again as he turned in circles. "Maeve please!" He yelled. "I can't loose you like this!".

Maeve hid back behind the tree. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hand. Or at least she tried. She had kept her free hand to close to the ground and the vine had rooted itself.

"It's better this way... There's nothing Jack can do... And I don't want him to watch this..." Maeve assured herself under her breath. Lowering her head, Daughter Nature continued fighting the temptation to yell back for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several yards away, 2 figures stood watching Daughter Nature.

"I do not know why you torture her like this, Seraphina." Father Time snapped. "The girl has shown courage beyond anything I've ever seen. Especially when you compare her to how she used to be 400 years ago. But even then she was brave."

Mother Earth looked annoyed at The Lord of time. "Do not question my parenting, Hortatius." She snapped back.

"I will question them if I please to do so!" He snapped back before gesturing a hand a Maeve. "Look at her... Your only child, sobbing with a broken heart. She's fighting with all her will power not to wail out of pain and your sitting here with a front row seat enjoying the show!"

"Do I look like I am enjoying it? And I love my child more than anything! I just want what's best for her." Seraphina countered angrily.

Hortatius shook his head as his bread slowly grew longer. "You are blind to what you are doing to her! She defeated your father by herself! Something not any of us or the original four Guardians have ever achieved! And her reward? Get dragged back into the earth and decomposed into a new body with no memories of who she is." He exclaimed.

"I would know you'd be against me." Mother Earth said angrily. "You did admit to giving Maeve the ability to view her past." "Only in the girl's dreams and only when Manny started taking her memories 400 years ago after you so foolishly took her away from the mortals."

Mother earth's pale face flushed a little. "She had been hidden for 140 years already. I thought my father may have given up on trying to kill her... well he did... He just tried to possess her..." She trailed off before starting again. "And what of the paintings of the Guardian's homes? How do you explain those?" Father Time only smirked a little. "Seraphina I know everything happening in the past, the present, and the future. I knew this would be the life in which she faces Pitch from the moment you gave her to the Bennetts. I merely gave her a simple warning if what was coming."

Seraphina scowled at him then turned to the full moon still barely visible in the sky. "You agree with this as well?" She asked. Mother Earth and Father Time could hear Man in the moon's voice inside their mind.

_"Of course I agree with Hortatius! He's only making sense!" _

Mother Nature sighed with annoyance. "And I take you sent that Frost boy after her as well?" She asked crossing her arms. Jack Frost may be a guardian, but he is reckless and uncontrollable and insincere and not at all the ideal match she wanted for her daughter. But Manny, being himself, chose him as a guardian anyway. That was probably the only reason she didn't blow up on the trickster.

_"They do make such a cute couple, don't you agree?" _Manny teased.

"This is not a game, Manny." Seraphina snapped with annoyance while glaring at the moons surface.

_"Oh, but life is full of games, Seraphina! You're just to stubborn to play them!" _Manny replied. She could of sworn he was smirking.

Father Time patted Mother Earth's shoulder before she could reply. "What Manny and I are trying to explain is: Maeve deserves better than this. She deserves the chance to settle down and start her life over in this body. I do believe she has earned that privilege."

Seraphina looked at the ground then at her daughter. Maeve's waist-down was completely pulled under the earth's surface by now.

She was doing the right thing... Wasn't she?

**;so about Manny: I have this headcannon that when he wants them to they can hear his voice in their heads XD silly I know. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!; **


	34. Chapter 34-Final

**;and welcome to the final chapter of Winter Roses! I gotta admit this story is way more popular than I thought it would be and I didn't really answer some questions I should've (like what happens to Maeve if she does die at 18 (she becomes immortal at that age if you were curious)) but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and make sure to read the final authors note :); **

Jack's sudden panic and run made the guardians not only confused but scared.

What about Maeve's birthday is such a big deal Pitch can just say it and Jack would get hysterical and fly off without another word was beyond them. Still, after Sandy knocked out Pitch and tied him up, they all quickly piled up in the sleigh and flew after Jack.

They found the spirit of winter standing on the near by lake calling Maeve's name repeatedly.

"Jack what's going on?" Tooth asked flying out of the sleigh. "Maeve... the recreation... We gotta stop it by sun rise or else she'll be gone!" He almost exclaimed in his panic.

"Jack..." Tooth said gently. But he wasn't listening. The Winter spirit was to busy in his thoughts. "We got to keep searching." "Jack..." "If we-" "Jack... It's to late."

Jack stopped abruptly as his eyes grew wide and whipped around to see the sun fully risen in the sky.

"No...no... It can't be to late... Theres got to be something we can still do!" He exclaimed looking back the guardians. The others all looked upset. Even Bunny's ears drooped down as Tooth gently put her hand on his shoulder.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and crouched down as he gripped his hair. This wasn't happening. Maeve was still waiting for him. He swore he'd help her. She just couldn't be gone.

"Jack!"

The winter spirit looked up from his arms hoping to see Maeve running to him. But it wasn't.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as the 6 year old bear hugged him. She pulled away and her bright blue eyes shined excitedly. "My Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Sophie brought me!" She said excitedly pointing to the path leading to the town. Just as Amelia said it, the rest of the Bennett's, minus Maeve, walked down the path leading to the lake.

Jack looked awkwardly at Jamie, who was looking right back. "Amelia." Jamie asked when he and the others reached the lake. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Jack Frost?"

Jack stood up a little awkwardly. "Oh, I met her a couple weeks ago- wait..." He trailed off his eyes growing wide. "You...y-you can see me again?" He asked pointing a finger at Jamie.

Jamie quirked an eyebrow at his old childhood friend. "'Again'? Jack, I never stopped seeing you. C'mon, give me more credit than that." Jamie said waving a hand.

"Uh...dad... Who are you talking too?" Lewis asked looking around the empty lake. Jamie smiled at his son. "Lewis you remember that old story I used to tell you and Maeve? The one about the Guardians?" He asked. Lewis nodded. "Yeah, what about them?" He asked. "Well, their all here." His dad replied waving a hand at the guardians his son couldn't see. The 15 year old looked back at the lake like his dad was crazy. Jack smirked a little. Guess Lewis wasn't exactly like his dad. The Winter spirit sent a snowflake so it landed on Lewis's noes bursting into small blue lights. "W-what?" Lewis mumbled as his blinked a few times. Out of no where 5 people, or better described fairy tales, suddenly appeared. "They-Woah..." He muttered running his hand through his hair.

Amelia looked around the Guardians just now realizing who was missing. "...where's Maeve?" She asked looking back up at Jack.

The Winter Spirit lowered his head and walked away from Amelia. He didn't want to be the one to tell her family he had failed Maeve.

Jamie stepped up, his cheerfull look now replaced by a worried one. "what happened?" he demanded surprisingly calm. "Was she with all of you? Where is she now?" The Guardians all looked at each other nervously as if fighting over who should break the news. Finally North cleared his throat ruffly. "Vell... It iz... it iz a long ztory..."

"Yes, long indeed." a woman said. They all turned to see Mother Nature and Father Time walking up to the group, both had proud smiles on their face.

Jack pulled his hood over his head, covering his face as he shot a glare at Mother Earth and walked behind the Guardians. Guess shes proud of what shes done to Maeve.

"Man in Moon, Mother Earth and I had been talking." Father Time said breaking the silence between the angry Guardians and awestruck Bennetts. "And we have decided it would be in order to chose a new Guardian."

"A new Guardian?" Bunny demanded. "Well, that would've been useful a few days ago when we where turned into bloody babies!-" "Bunny!" Tooth shushed him and looked back at the Time Lord and Mother Earth.

"We believe you'll find her most suiting." Seraphina said still smiling. "She is very brave." "And loyal." Father Time added. "And wonderful with children." She finished.

A head next to question mark formed above Sandy's head as he too scowled at the two major spirits.

Mother Earth smiled and stepped aside as a teenage girl walked out from behind her. The girls face was hidden underneath the hood she was wearing so they couldn't make out who she was. She was probably 18 years old wearing khaki shorts rolled up so they just went past her knees. She also had on a moss green t-shirt her hood was attached to that had small leaf details around the brim of the hood and sleeves. Under that she had a simple yellow shirt which sleeves reached below her elbows. Rapped around her legs all the way to her brown-sandaled feet where dark green vines. Even out of the sleeves of her shirt you could see vines growing down to a green leaf for each hand.

Once she was in everyone's sight, the girl removed her hood to show her smiling face.

Her wavy hair that just went to the middle of her back was a chocolate brown with three random strands dyed light blue, green, and yellow. Two leaves swirled from back of her neck and detailed her tanned cheeks right under her ears. The girls blue, brown, and green swirling eyes lighted up the moment she saw all of them.

"Shostakovich..." North muttered forgetting his anger like the others who were all staring at the girl. Amelia let out a loud gasp and Lewis looked dumbfound wondering how that was possible. Sophie and Victoria clasped their hands over their mouths while Jamie just grinned.

Mother Earth smiled at all of their shock. "I believe you all know-"

She was cut off as the echo of laughter and a flash of blue that was Jack Frost shooting past and tackling the girl sending her into the sky with him. Not even a few seconds later, her laughter filled the air with him.

Seraphina spun around as they sky rocketed into the air. She only smiled and shook her head while Hortatius laughed.

The teenagers bear hugged each other as they spun around in circles as they spiraled up into the air. Finally Jack finally pulled away from the hug and smashed his lips onto hers.

Daughter Nature grinned and kissed him back.

XXXX meanwhile on the ground XXXX

Jamie covered Amelia's eyes with one hand as Jack kissed Maeve. "hey!" she squealed angrily while trying to rip his hand off. He only smirked a little while cupping his free hand around his eyes to block out the sun. "Well, son of a gun..." He muttered.

"Wait... Maeve is a Mythical creature... and dating Jack Frost?" Lewis asked looking up and cupping his eyes as well. "Thought I heard someone in her room the other night..." Victoria muttered. "Ha!" Sophie chanted while fist pumping the air. "I knew it!"

Meanwhile, the Guardians stood by the sleigh, just as in shock as the Bennett family.

"Rimsky-Korsakov!" North exclaimed putting his hands of his hips. "How much did ve mizz?" All of Tooth's fairies sighed in a v

Chorus while she smiled up happily at them. "Oh, their so cute together!" Tooth sighed. Sandy nodded in agreement as he smiled up at Jack and Maeve.

"I want it t'be on record that I called it few days ago." Bunny smirked crossing his arms.

XXXX Back to the love birds~XXXX

Jack finally pulled away from the kiss and laughed as he held Maeve's face in his hands. Daughter Nature laughed with him, her arms still rapped around his neck.

"How?!" was the only thing he manage could say.

"I don't even know!" Maeve exclaimed with him just as excited. "One minute I'm being dragged into the earth the next I'm like this!" She backed away from Jack and stuck out her arms and legs to show off her new look.

They both broke into laughter and hugged each other again. The winter spirit leaned in again for a kiss. Maeve placed two fingers on his lips as her cheeks turned red.

"Umm... Jack?" She asked nodding at the groups below them. The winter spirit looked below them just now realizing that everyone, including the Bennetts, was watching them. "Oh!" He said feeling his face turn red. "Right, right..."

The two spirits floated back down to the earth, arms still rapped around each other. "Sorry." Jack apologized sheepishly while backing away from Maeve back to the guardians.

"Well, it's good to see my daughter will be cherished amongst you." Mother Nature said in a surprisingly amused tone. "As I was saying, I believe you all know my Daughter, Maeve. By the direct word of The Man in the Moon, I'm ordered to put her through the oath. To, as you say, 'make it official'. North, if I may?"

"Uh? Oh, Yez! Yez! Of courze, of courze..." North replied shaking out of his shock and taking a large book from one of the yetis. The wind picked up and the book floated out of North's hands opened to the correct page and into Mother Earth's. After clearing her throat she spoke the oath:

"Maeve, my only child, will you watch over the children of the earth and guide them safely from the way of harm? Will you guard with your life their hopes and dreams for they are all that you are and all that you will ever be?"

Maeve bit the inside of her lip. This would mean giving up everything. Hanging out with her friends, staying at home, seeing her family everyday... Just being mortal all together. She turned around and looked at Jamie.

He had one arm rapped around Victoria, who was crying a little, and carrying Amelia, who was smiling and holding her favorite teddy bear, in the other. Jamie grinned and nodded in approval.

She smiled back weakly then looked at the ice below her feet.

A teenage girl with chocolate brown hair with 3 strands dyed blue, green, and yellow and wearing a dark moss green t-shirt with a hood attached and a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath. She had dark green vines and leaves on her limbs and cheeks.

Maeve looked up, grinning. "I will." She replied with a small nod.

Mother Nature smiled as she closed the large book. Maeve had never seen her mother look that happy since... well she hasn't seen her that happy before. "Very well." Mother Earth announced. "I proudly present now and forever more: Maeve Bennett, Daughter of Nature, a Guardian."

Large cheers and clapping filled the air around Maeve. Sandy floated out in front of the Guardians and made a giant orb of dream sand. He then tossed it up in the air causing mini explosions like fireworks to go off and dream sand to float down from the sky.

She grinned at her mother who held out her free arm for a hug, which Maeve happily returned. Father Time held out his hand for Maeve to shake. instead, she glomped him into a hug as well. the lord of time chuckled and patted her back. After she pulled away and took a few steps back, Hortatius opened up a portal underneath the two of them using his staff and they vanished.

"See you later, mom." Daughter Nature said quietly before turning around to see her now fellow Guardians.

Tooth practically squealed with happiness and zoomed over to Maeve where she bear-hugged her to the point she was floating off the ground. The tooth fairy finally released Maeve and all the baby Tooth fairies flew around her squeaking excitedly causing Daughter Nature to laugh. "Alright girls, keep it together." Tooth said laughing a little as the fairies squeaked excitedly.

Sandy floated over and gave Maeve a double thumbs up then nod of approval as an arrow formed above his head and pointed to where unconscious Pitch had been in the sleigh. Guess Father Time had taken him away for them. Daughter Nature laughed a little. "Thanks, Sandy." She said returning his fist bump.

"Look'n forward to t'work'n with ya, Shelia." Bunny said holding out his paw for her to shake. Maeve raised an eyebrow at his gesture. "He dares to shake the hand of Boogeyman's grandkid?" She asked. Bunny only grinned. "Let's just say t'Easter Bunny has had a change in mind

'bout Daughter Nature." He replied. Maeve smiled and shook his paw before walking over to Jack.

"Congrats." He said giving off his famous grin. "Thanks." Maeve replied while stuffing her hands into her pockets. They leaned in for another kiss but got interrupted as North grabbed Maeve by the shoulders and ripped her away.

North boomed out laughing and he shook Maeve a little then kissed her on both cheeks. "Hahaha! You zure had uz fooled!" The toy maker exclaimed while pulling her into a rib crushing hug. Daughter Nature winced before North finally released her and she fell back to the ground. Maeve staggered backwards, taking deep breaths and still trying to figure out what just happened. Regaining her stamina, she gave a small smiled and nodded at North as he boomed out laughing again.

"You alright?" Jack asked quietly while Maeve rubbed her aching ribs. "Yeah, yeah. Does he -uh- hug people like that often?" She asked. "I'm not planning on getting another body anytime soon." The winter spirit laughed. "Only on special occasions." He replied.

Maeve laughed a little then turned to the Bennett's. Victoria and Amelia where talking to Tooth and her fairies while Sandy showed Lewis what he could do with dream sand. Sophie was cheerfully hugging Bunny and scratching under his chin, causing the pooka to stomp his foot on the ground and almost crushing some elves and Easter eggs.

Jamie laughed at the Easter Bunny then looked at Maeve who was shyly keeping her space from the Bennett's. He smiled as he motioned for her to come over. Stuffing her hands in to her pockets nervously, she walked over to him.

"Look at you." He said looking her up and down. "18 years old and already a Guardian." "Actually I'm technically 541 years old." Maeve replied scratching the back of her head. "But yeah, 18 works too." Jamie chuckled. "However old you are, I'm still proud of you." He replied while ruffling her now slightly longer hair. "So... the whole 'Daughter Nature' thing doesn't freak you out?" Maeve asked sheepishly while playing with her hands nervously.

Jamie only laughed again. "You where brought to me by Mother Nature announcing that I was the 'new protector of Daughter Nature'." He explained. "It's not very shocking."

Maeve smiled as she felt a small weight go off of her shoulders. So they didn't think she was a freak. The Moon knows how happy that makes her. Not knowing what else to say, Daughter Nature bear hugged her dad. He smiled and hugged her back.

"So," Jamie asked Jack while propping his chin on top of Maeve's head. "Dating my daughter, huh?" Jack's face heated up a bit. "Haha... Yeah... What a coincidence, huh?" The winter spirit replied rubbing the back of his head nervously. Maeve pulled away from her dad and shook her head. "Good impression, Jack." She kidded. The winter spirit shrugged. "What else can I say?" He replied.

"But I gotta know..." Jamie asked. "Whatever happened to that Jackson Overland boy you told me about?" Maeve's face turned red as she scratched the back of her head. "O-oh -haha- you see -um- funny story..." Jack stared at Maeve wide-eyed for a moment before shrugging it off. He would ask her later how she knew his other name. "Jackson Overland?" Jack asked budding in to tease her. "What?" Maeve asked defensively. "How was I supposed to tell him I'm dating Jack Frost, who just so happens to be his childhood friend?!" "But really, Overland was the first name that came to your mind?" Jamie asked joining Jack.

Maeve looked between them with an _'are you kidding me?'_ expression before crossed her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be the protective father giving the boyfriend a lecture or something?" She asked while pointing a thumb at Jack. "Yes I should shouldn't I?" Jamie asked.

North cleared his throat loudly gaining all of their attention. "I believe it iz time to go." He said heading back to the sleigh. After a couple of high-fives and hugs, Sandy and Tooth followed pursuit. "Bye, Bunny." Sophie said ruffling the top of his head. "I'll see ya around, ankle-biter." Bunny replied before heading back to the sleigh.

"Ha.. Saved by Santa Claus" Jack said happily. "We'll, give you a few minutes." He added, muttering to Daughter Nature and nodded at the Bennetts before walking to the sleigh. Maeve nodded in reply turned back to Jamie. Instantly she got pulled into a death hug by him.

"Don't forget: what ever happens, if I pass on or if we never see each other again, your still my little girl." He said quietly. Maeve his her face in her dad's shoulder. "I know." She mumbled. "Love you, kiddo." Jamie said resting his chin on her head. "I love you, too." Maeve said leaving her hiding place from her dads jacket.

Victoria didn't even try to hold back tears as she hugged her oldest. "You stay safe, alright sweetheart?" Victoria told her. "I will mom I promise." Maeve replied. "Your going to make me cry if you keep this up." Daughter Nature laughed weakly. Victoria nodded and laughed a little as she pulled away from Maeve.

Once she was done saying good bye to her parents, Maeve moved onto her younger brother. She stopped and studied him for a moment as if just now realizing how grown up he looked. "Looks like my baby brother is just my brother now." She said as she held out her hand for him to shake. Lewis stared at her hand for a moment before hugging his big sister. Maeve blinked in shock. Lewis hardly hugged her ever since he turned 13. "I'll always be your baby brother. No matter how old I get." He muttered. Daughter Nature smiled and hugged him back.

Finally she pulled away only to be instantly death hugged by her Aunt. "You better be careful, kiddo." She said. "I'll do my best, Aunt Soph." Maeve replied smiling a little. "And you better come back so we can still paint together." She added. "Like I said, I'll do my best." Maeve replied. "Oh, and by the way." Sophie said lowering her voice while glancing at Jack. "Great pick." It took a moment for Maeve to realize what she meant. Feeling her face turn red, she laughed and got released from the death grip. "Thanks. I think so to." Maeve replied. "You have a good pick yourself. I'm expecting a cousin or two some time soon." Sophie smirked a little. "That depends on Tony finally getting that ring." She sighed. "Love ya, champ." Sophie said kissing her forehead. "Love you, too." Maeve replied.

All that was left was to say good bye to Amelia. Who was currently playing with some of North's elves only a few feet away from the rest of the Bennetts.

Maeve walked over and kneeled to her level. Amelia let go of the elf she was half-dragging and smiled at her older sister. "I can't wait to get home!" the six year old squealed. "We can make cookies and hot chocolate and add you to "mythical legends" and have a snowball fight and tell scary stories..."

Daughter Nature's heart broke a little as she ruffled Amelia's hair. "I'm not going to be able to any of those things with you for a while, Melia." She said giving a sad smile. Amelia's smile vanished and her bright blue eyes lost their shine. "Your leaving?" She asked. "But- but who's going to read me bedtime stories? And go ice skating with me? A-and what happens if I stop seeing you? And what if something bad happens to you while-"

Maeve laughed a little. "Hey, hey, slow down, Melia." She said waving a hand to silence her sister. She thought for a moment before asking: "Tell me this: do you stop believe in flowers when vanish during winter?" "No.." Amelia replied furrowing her eyebrows wonder what that had to do with anything. "And do you stop believing in the sun when day turns to night?" Maeve asked. "No." Amelia replied while she giggled little. Maeve smiled warmly and rested a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "I will always be here for you, Melia. Whether or not you can see me. Your my little sister and nothing is going to change that. And nothing is going stop me from being here when you need me the most." Maeve told her.

"Promise?" Amelia asked. Maeve grinned as she drew and 'X' over her heart using her finger. "Cross my heart and hope to...hope to..." She trailed off and furrowed her eyebrows before smiling playfully at her sister. Amelia giggled. "That's good enough for me." The 6 year old replied and jumped into her big sister's arms for one last hug. They lasted that way till Maeve decided it was time for she and the Guardians to leave.

Amelia pulled away and walked back to Jamie. Maeve nodded at all of them feeling her heart go up in her throat. The walk away was painful. But she managed to make it to the sleigh. "You ready?" Jack asked smiling down at her. Maeve nodded and climbed onto one of the large red wings.

"Hey, Frost!"

Jack looked up startled at Jamie who had just picked up Amelia in one arm. What made The winter spirit nervous was the threatening expression that was etched on his face. "Don't you even _think_ about getting any ideas with my daughter." He said in a strict tone.

Jack's face burned red. "No sir! I mean- I - yes - I won't- I uh..." Jack stuttered with no clue how to reply. His 340 years of being Jack Frost hadn't prepared him for this. Maeve lightly shoved his arm playfully and smiled. Jack grinned at her then looked back at Jamie. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

Jamie's expression softened as he smiled. "I didn't think so." He replied.

"Time for take off!" North chanted grabbing the reins. While the others took their seats, Maeve stayed where she was on the wing so she could still see her family as they took off into the sky. She didn't stop waving till the Bennetts where long out of sight.

Daughter Nature hopped into the sleigh nodded at North who was driving. He gave her a large smile as she headed towards the back before focusing on the reindeer.

_Hi, I'm Maeve Bennett. Daughter of Nature, and one of the Guardians of children. _

Maeve high-fived Sandy as she passed him. He gave her thumbs up before nodding off to sleep. Good old Sandy.

_I'm the Daughter of Mother Nature. More well known by other mythical creatures as Daughter Nature. Creative names, I know. _

She grinned and nodded in Tooth and Bunny who where sitting together talking. They paused their conversation and smiled back at her as she climbed the steps near the end of the sleigh.

_I've been through a lot in the past 541 years. Lots if lives lived, lots of lessons learned and lots of stories finished and ready to be told. _

Maeve sat on the edge next to Jack who was squatting on his feet. Holding her hand up between them, a small blue light flashed and formed an ice butterfly on the palm of her hand. The two spirits grinned at each other before she released her ice creation into the sky.

_As for this story? _

_Well... This is just the beginning. _

**THE END. **

**;Don't you worry I have plenty more planned for Maeve and the Guardians. Such as the Sequel "Rise of the Dark Guardians" (speaks for itself) and mini stories of Maeve's different past lives. (The first one I'm posting will be "Street Rats"). As well as a human AU "Rise of the High Schoolers" and an AU I'm writing with my friend spiffysayrah. I'm not positive when I'm posting them all but keep a look out for when I do! One last thing: in your own opinion what do you think Maeve's center should be? I have an idea but i wanted different opinions :) And now for the last time: **

**thank you so much for all the fav./follows/reviews for my story. I hope you all enjoyed reading and please leave a final review down below :) -BG0797;**


End file.
